A Marca de uma lagrima
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: Kagome se acha feia. Será mesmo? Feia ou não, ela é uma garota genial e acaba escrevendo lindos versos para ajudar o namoro de Ayame, sua melhor amiga, com Kouga, seu grande amor. SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PRIMEIRO CAPITULO
1. I — Paixão que nasce Cap 1 e 2

_**O**__la minhas amigas!!! __**A**__qui estou eu com uma nova adaptação e dessa vez ela é brasileira, um livro de __**P**__edro __**B**__andeira muito lindo e dramático ^^_

_**E**__spero que gostem..._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi  
__**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**P**__edro __**B**__andeira._

_-_

_-_

**Livro: **A Marca de uma Lágrima

**Autor: **Pedro Bandeira

**Adaptação: **Lory Higurashi

**-**

**-**

**Sinopse**

**-**

**-**

_**Com o amor no coração... e com a morte na alma.**_

Kagome se acha feia. Será mesmo? Feia ou não, ela é uma garota genial e acaba escrevendo lindos versos para ajudar o namoro de Ayame, sua melhor amiga, com Kouga, seu grande amor.

A morte da diretora da escola — terá sido mesmo suicídio? — vem alterar sua vida e precipitar os acontecimentos. Kagome foi testemunha de uma cena muito suspeita e se sente ameaçada. A idéia da morte começa a tomar conta de seu cérebro, enquanto seu coração se despedaça pelo amor de Kouga...

* * *

**I — **_**Paixão que nasce**_

**1 — Uma gota de sangue**

**

* * *

  
**

Aquele era o seu pior inimigo. O mais cruel, o mais cínico, o mais sem piedade. Um inimigo que falava a verdade. Sempre. Sempre a verdade. Toda aquela verdade que Kagome conhecia muito bem e que nunca a abandonava.

Ainda com a escova de cabelo na mão, ela não podia deixar de encará-lo. Lá estava ele, encarando Kagome de volta, com os próprios olhos da menina. De um lado, eles estavam molhados. Do outro, refletiam-se gelados, vítreos, impiedosos.

— Feia...

Kagome sufocou um soluço.

— Gorducha...

Uma lágrima formou-se na pontinha da pálpebra.

— Que óculos horrorosos...

Como um bichinho que foge, a lágrima saiu da toca e foi esconder-se no aro dos

óculos.

— Você plantou uma rosa no nariz, é?

— Cale a boca... por favor...

Já mais grossa, a lágrima livrou-se dos óculos e escorreu pelo rosto de Kagome.

— Sabe que essa rosa vai ficar amarela? Amarela e grande... A lágrima penetrou-lhe pelos lábios e Kagome reconheceu aquele gosto salgado, tão comum e tão amargo em momentos como aquele.

— Por favor... me deixe em paz...

— Você vai espremer a rosa amarela. O seu nariz vai inchar... Os lábios de Kagome apertaramse, molhados, sem palavras. Aquela garota que sempre tinha resposta para tudo, sempre uma gozação na hora certa, uma tirada de gênio que deixava qualquer provocador sem graça, não sabia o que dizer quando seu grande inimigo apontava sadicamente cada ponto fraco que havia para apontar.

—... e você vai ter vergonha de voltar às aulas na semana que vem...

— Cale a boca!

A raiva foi tanta que a escova de cabelo voou com força, acertando o inimigo em cheio, bem na cara.

— Kagome! Venha cá. Morreu aí no banheiro, é?

A voz penetrou-lhe os ouvidos como uma campainha de despertador. A voz irritante da mãe. Estridente como uma campainha. Devia estar com enxaqueca, é claro. Na certa ia reclamar de alguma coisa, exigir que a filha respeitasse pelo menos sua dor de cabeça, queixar-se de...

O combate com o inimigo estava suspenso, por hora. Kagome sacudiu a cabeça, como se despertasse, e esfregou o rosto, apagando as marcas da luta.

Uma última olhada para o inimigo. Ele a olhou de volta, agora com uma rachadura de alto a baixo.

"Sete anos de azar!", pensou Kagome. "Ah, o que são sete, para quem já viveu quatorze dos anos mais azarados do mundo?''

— Kagome! — ainda mais irritada, a voz da mãe invadiu o banheiro. — Não me ouviu chamar?

"Quatorze anos de azar!" ainda pensava a menina ao abrir a porta. "Será que a minha mãe quebrou _dois _espelhos quando eu nasci?"

**O0o0o0o0o**

Com as mãos, a mãe apertava as têmporas, como se a cabeça fosse cair, se ela a largasse.

— Você sabe que eu não posso gritar, Kagome. Você devia...

— Está bem, mãe. O que você quer?

— Ai, ai. Tia Mizuki acabou de telefonar. È o aniversário do Kouga e ela faz

questão que você vá.

— Kouga? Que Kouga?

— O seu primo, ora. Não se lembra do Kouga? Vocês brincavam tanto...

— Ah, mãe! Isso já faz um século...

— É, faz tempo mesmo. Também, Mizuki foi casar-se com um homem que não pára em nenhum lugar! Não sei o que tanto tem aquele sujeito de mudar-se de cidade. Mas parece que desta vez vai sossegar. Ele está bem de vida, agora. Montou uma casa que é uma beleza. Mizuki vai fazer uma festa para o Kouga que...

— Que droga! Aniversário de criança!

— Kouga faz dezesseis anos, Kagome.

— Eu não quero ir.

— Não discuta, Kagome. Minha cabeça está me matando...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

— É claro que eu vou! — concordou Ayame, do outro lado da linha. — As férias estão no fim mesmo, e os programas andam raros. Acho até gozado: sempre sou eu quem tem de arrastar você para alguma festa. Você sempre arranja uma desculpa, tem sempre que estudar...

— Acontece que eu não quero ir sozinha, Ayame — desculpou-se Kagome, como se estivesse convidando a amiga para uma sessão de tortura. — Minha mãe exige que eu vá. É o aniversário do Kouga, um primo que eu não vejo há anos. Dizem que sempre foi o melhor aluno da classe. Um chato! E o pior é que ele foi transferido para o nosso colégio. A partir de segunda-feira vou ter de conviver com o chatinho a vida inteira. Faltam só dois dias... A festa deve ser tão chata quanto ele. A gente fica só um pouquinho e...

— Já disse que vou, Kagome. Uma festa é uma festa. E esta não deve ser mais chata do que as outras...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lá estava ele de novo. O inimigo, agora rachado de cima a baixo, dizendo para Kagome que ela ficava medonha com aquela blusa, que seu cabelo estava um lixo, que todo mundo ia rir dela na festa...

— Todos riem, não é? Só que eu nunca dou tempo para que riam de mim. Eles têm de rir do que eu digo. Têm de rir _comigo, _na hora que eu quero que eles riam. Todo mundo ri do que eu digo, não é? Kagome, a grande gozadora! Kagome, a contadora de casos. Vamos, riam todos com Kagome!

Levemente, seus dedos tocaram a face fria do inimigo, bem na rachadura. Lentamente, seus dedos percorreram a rachadura, tateando como um cego que procura reconhecer alguém.

— Todos riem... Mas eu não queria tantos risos. Eu queria um sorriso apenas. Um só. Queria estar quieta e ver alguém aproximar-se, olhando nos meus olhos... sorrindo... Eu sorriria de volta, e nada mais precisaria ser dito...

Kagome deixou as lágrimas correrem fartas pelo rosto. Foi aí que o inimigo resolveu feri-la mais fundo e cortou-lhe o dedo com a borda da rachadura. Num gesto maquinai, a menina levou o dedo à boca, chupando o ferimento. Na rachadura, no peito do inimigo, ficou uma gota de sangue.

O dedo não doía quase nada.

Era ali que doía.

* * *

**2 - Lindo como um deus**

**

* * *

  
**

Que cheiro bom, Ayame! Que perfume você está usando? — Deixe de besteira, Kagome. É o mesmo que o seu. Ayame estava linda, como sempre. Linda como de propósito para humilhar Kagome.

Era mesmo uma beleza a casa da tia Mizuki. O que não parecia uma beleza era a própria tia Mizuki. Recebia os convidados como se ela própria estivesse fazendo dezesseis anos. E o pior é que estava' vestida como se fizesse dezesseis anos.

— Kagome! Há quanto tempo! Como você está crescida... Está uma mocinha perfeita!

"E a senhora _não _está uma mocinha perfeita!'', pensou Kagome, enquanto aceitava os beijinhos da tia.

— E essa lindeza, quem é?

— É Ayame, minha amiga. Pensei que a senhora não se importaria se...

— Oh, mas é claro que eu não me importo! Você fez muito bem em trazê-la. Kouga vai adorar mais uma menina bonita na festa. Mas entrem, entrem!

De fora, Kagome já podia ouvir o som ligado naquele volume _chega-de-papo. _Monotonamente, o surdo da bateria reboava como se dissesse:

— Não entre... não entre...

Kagome apertou a mão de Ayame e arrastou a amiga atrás da dona da casa.

As dimensões do salão perdiam-se nos cantos escurecidos pela iluminação precária, cheia de clarões piscantes, destinados a excitar os espíritos.

No meio do salão, corpos sacudiam-se ao ritmo de um som frenético, meio misturados numa massa multicor que formava um bloco único, anônimo, como a representação de um inferno alegre, alucinante...

Tia Mizuki falava sem parar, apontava para todos os lados e ria muito, mas nenhum som humano poderia sobrepor-se àquela loucura.

— A senhora é mais ridícula do que eu esperava! — disse Kagome, rindo também pela oportunidade de acobertar a franqueza debaixo daquele som infernal.

— Hein?

— Eu disse que a senhora é ridícula!

— Desculpe, querida, mas eu não ouço nada com essa música... Da massa confusa de dançarinos, uma figura destacou-se.

Foi como se os mais ousados sonhos de Kagome tivessem tomado corpo e forma.

Corpo e forma de sonho.

O sonho dos sonhos de Kagome.

Ele se aproximou, com aquela luz maluca fazendo brilhar seus dentes e o branco de seus olhos.

E que dentes!

E que olhos!

Tia Mizuki ria mais ainda e apontava o rapaz, papagueando sempre. Pouco ou nada dava para entender, por mais que a tia berrasse. Mas Kagome praticamente adivinhou, praticamente leu nos lábios a palavra chave daquele discurso:

—... Kouga... Kouga! Aquele era Kouga!

Na memória de Kagome, só havia o registro distante de um primo entre outros, talvez um daqueles moleques briguentos, que só pensavam em futebol. Mas o moleque tinha se transformado.

— Como é mesmo o nome daquele deus grego? — raciocinou Kagome em voz alta, acobertada pelo som da festa. — Dionísio? Apoio? Não importa. Vou chamá-lo "sonho"!

— Hein?

Tia Mizuki berrava para o filho e apontava as duas amigas. Kouga disse alguma coisa, bem-humorado, e abraçou Ayame, apertadamente. Tia Mizuki sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes e indicou Kagome. O rapaz falou novamente, rindo sempre, e voltou-se para a garota certa.

Kagome sentiu-se enlaçada por aqueles braços, e o rosto do rapaz colou-se ao dela.

— Oi, prima. Como você ficou linda... — bem próxima ao ouvido de Kagome, a voz quente de Kouga envolveu-a, claramente, distintamente, fazendo-a surda a qualquer outro som.

— Linda?! — sussurrou a menina, surpresa e enlevada. — Eu? Sou linda? Você disse que eu sou linda?

Mesmo colado a ela, Kouga não entendeu o sussurro. E, como se fosse um confeiteiro colocando uma cereja como um toque final de gênio sobre a torta mais apetitosa, o rapaz beijou o rosto de Kagome com força, fazendo estalar os lábios.

As luzes, as cores e o sangue de Kagome misturaram-se numa vertigem gostosa, e o ímpeto da menina foi fechar os olhos e colocar-se na pontinha dos pés, oferecendo os lábios a Kouga.

Mas, em vez disso, o que fez foi rir alto, dizendo qualquer coisa, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

— Kouga, era você que eu estava esperando a vida toda... Como se aquilo fosse um jogo, o rapaz falava também, rindo, sem entender nada do que ouvia.

— Sonho. O meu sonho. Você é o meu sonho feito homem... Ainda segurando os ombros de Kagome, Kouga ria muito.

— Eu nasci para amar você, meu sonho...

Naquele instante, a fita chegou ao fim, e a palavra "sonho" ressoou claramente pelo salão.

— Hein? Sonho? O que você disse?

— Nada, primo...

Os acordes de uma música lenta, romântica, iniciaram uma nova seleção, preparada para secar o suor dos dançarinos. Kagome esperou novamente o calor do abraço de Kouga, pronta a deslizar pelo salão ao seu comando, não importa aonde ele a guiasse. Ao infinito, talvez...

— E esta beleza aqui, quem é?

— Hã? Ah! É Ayame, minha amiga...

— Então vamos nos apresentar, Ayame.

E foi Ayame que aqueles braços envolveram e carregaram para misturar-se à nova massa que se formava, agora numa forma lenta, arfante.

Tia Mizuki já desaparecera. A música desta vez não encobria a voz, e foi num murmúrio que Kagome falou:

— Ayame, devolva o meu sonho...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Maquinalmente, tinha apanhado um copo de uma bandeja que alguém lhe estendera. O líquido estava amargo demais para um refrigerante e aquele já devia ser o terceiro copo que Kagome aceitava. Ou talvez fosse o quarto.

Tinha escapado silenciosamente pela porta-janela que dava para o jardim e agora estava na penumbra, sozinha, com seu copo, vendo de fora o grupo de dançarinos consumir, uma após outra, as músicas da seleção romântica. Com aquela iluminação, não era possível distinguir ninguém, mas Kagome via, em todos os casais, um só par de namorados.

A moldura da porta-janela era como uma tela de cinema. Sozinha, no escuro da platéia, Kagome assistia àquele filme, imaginando a história, criando cada fala, cada cena.

Interrompendo o filme, na tela iluminada surgiu uma silhueta que não fazia parte do enredo.

A silhueta caminhou até ela.

— Oi. É uma festa particular? Por que não me convida?

A luz do salão iluminou o rosto do rapaz à sua frente, que a olhava nos olhos, sorrindo.

Kagome desviou o olhar e, por um momento, odiou aquele rapaz que vinha distraí-la em sua sentinela.

— Eu sou o Inuyasha. E você?

— Eu? Sou a ilusão...

— É um nome estranho para quem está sozinha. A ilusão nunca está sozinha...

— Pode me chamar de cretina, então. É o meu apelido.

— Cretino é aquele que crê em tudo o que ouve. Você acredita em tudo?

— Eu? Não. Só naquilo que me ilude.

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que é a garota mais linda da festa?

— Não. Eu diria que você está me gozando. E o esbofetearia.

— Seria uma nova experiência ser esbofeteado por uma ilusão.

— Ou por uma cretina...

— Você tem resposta pra tudo, não é?

— Não. Só pra gente que tem pergunta pra tudo.

Kagome entornou rapidamente o resto do copo e o líquido escorreu quente, queimando tudo por onde passava.

— Quer outro refrigerante? Vou buscar.

Inuyasha afastou-se e Kagome aproveitou para internar-se ainda mais no jardim, escondendo-se na sombra.

Pela porta-janela saía o vulto de um casal abraçado. Impossível reconhecê-los sob a pouca luz do jardim, mas Kagome adivinhou. Eram eles. Viu quando a moça ergueu o rosto e viu o rapaz envolvê-la num beijo longo, definitivo.

Dentro da cabeça de Kagome, os vapores da bebida explodiram, lançando fogo através de todas as veias e artérias. O mundo oscilou de repente, e a menina sentiu a terra úmida contra o rosto.

Não perdeu os sentidos, mas não conseguia mover-se. Tudo sentia, porém. Parece até que sentia mais do que nunca. Sentia a grama a picar-lhe o rosto e sentia os braços fortes que começavam a levantá-la.

— Kouga... você veio...

Abraçou-se fortemente contra o peito que a amparava. O calor daquele corpo forte deu-lhe febre e seus lábios espremeram-se loucamente contra aquela pele quente, com cheiro de colônia.

Uma correntinha roçou-lhe o rosto e ela ergueu a cabeça, oferecendo os lábios úmidos, ávidos, desesperados.

Uma boca maravilhosa colou-se à dela, enquanto a força daqueles braços a apertava com loucura. Sentiu-se morrer de felicidade e o mundo apagou-se com o nome adorado estourando em sua cabeça como um coro de anjos.

— Kouga... meu amor...

* * *

_**E**__sta ai o primeiro e segundo capitulo, espero que tenham gostado._

_**E**__sse livro é dividido em 3 parte e subdivido em capítulos, por isso estarei postando 2 capitulos por parte pra não ficar pequeno de mais._

_**A**__gora se querem fazer uma escritora/adaptadora feliz cliquem nesse lindo botãozinho verde ai em baixo e deixem um comentário ^^_

_**B**__eijos  
_

_**J**__a ne_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	2. I — Paixão que nasce Cap 3 e 4

_**E**__stou de volta com mais dois capítulos fresquinhos para vocês XD_

_**E**__spero que gostem desses também..._

_**N**__ão tenho muito o que falar hoje, mais torçam pra que eu não morra, pequei uma chuva do cão hoje, quem mora no __**R**__io de __**J**__aneiro sabe do que eu estou falando, cheguei em casa totalmente encharcada T.T_

_**M**__as vamos a fic ^^_

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**P**__edro __**B**__andeira._

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

**3 — Um domingo de espera**

**

* * *

  
**

Como eu fui idiota! Como eu _sou _idiota, fiquei escondida naquele jardim, como uma idiota, imaginando, como uma idiota, que Kouga estava dançando com a Ayame a festa inteira.

Pobrezinho, vai ver ficou o tempo todo me procurando... até me encontrar no jardim, bêbada como uma idiota!

— Idiota... — xingou o inimigo rachado. — E se ele ficou mesmo com Ayame a festa

inteira?

— Cale-se! E por que ele foi me procurar no jardim? Por que me beijou? Ah, eu posso morrer agora, mas aquele beijo ninguém vai tirar de mim!

Aquele beijo... Kagome ainda sentia os lábios queimando e as narinas embriagadas com aquele cheiro de sonho.

Tia Mizuki tinha se incumbido de levá-la para casa e Kagome acordara, naquele domingo, com enjôo de ressaca e gosto de Kouga na boca.

A manhã começou mal, naturalmente, com a mãe piorando da enxaqueca e lamentando-se pelo que diriam os vizinhos ao ver sua filha — uma fedelha! — chegar em casa bêbada como uma porca.

— Ah, se seu pai fosse vivo, você ia ver o que ia lhe acontecer!

— Mas papai _está _vivo!

— Não. Para mim, ele está morto. Com aquela sujeitinha, para mim ele está morto!

— Mortos não mandam cheques, mamãe...

Tudo, afinal, tinha passado, menos a lembrança daquele beijo. Menos a lembrança de Kouga. Pensou em telefonar para ele mas, se telefonasse, o que iria dizer? Na certa acabaria nervosa, fazendo alguma de suas gozações, e estragaria tudo. Não, tudo não. Não havia o que pudesse estragar o que tinha começado com aquele beijo. Aquele beijo fora um compromisso.

Não por ter sido um beijo. Mas por ter sido um beijo como aquele.

Kagome tinha pressa. É claro que tinha pressa. Era preciso reencontrar Kouga para não o largar nunca mais. Mas era domingo, dia-de-sair-com-papai. Esta era outra razão para esperar mais um dia, o dia que separava a descoberta do seu sonho e o reinicio das aulas. O início de uma nova vida. Uma vida com Kouga.

Pensou em escrever. Uma carta. Ou mais. Um texto onde ela poria de tudo, desde versos nascidos da paixão até pequenas confissões, como se ela quisesse pôr-se a limpo, exibir sua alma nua, preencher um passaporte para que Kouga a tomasse, levasse embora e nunca mais a deixasse partir.

Escrever, ela sabia. No colégio, ninguém podia disputar com ela na hora de falar e de escrever. Ah, se pudesse, ela usaria aquele domingo apenas para pensar, para repassar cada momento daquele encontro estonteante, daquela felicidade imensa.

Os domingos, porém, não eram de Kagome, nem para escrever, nem para pensar.

Os domingos eram de papai.

Quando a buzina soou, Kagome deu uma última olhada para o inimigo, mostrou-lhe a língua e foi ao encontro do pai de todos os domingos.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

— Papai, você me acha linda?

O restaurante estava lotado, como acontece com os restaurantes aos domingos. Há quantos domingos, em quantos restaurantes Kagome já almoçara com o pai, desde que a "sujeitinha" o havia arrancado de casa? Talvez esse número não tivesse tanta importância, agora que a menina observava que, a cada domingo, caía a qualidade do restaurante.

Mas ainda era em dinheiro que o pai lhe falava todos os domingos, e era em dinheiro que ele estava falando quando foi surpreendido pela pergunta da filha.

— Hein? É claro que eu acho. Você é a princesa do papai. A garotinha mais linda do mundo!

— Ah, não. Como garotinha não, papai. Quero saber se você me acha uma _mulher _linda!

Kagome estava feliz como nunca, naquele domingo. Queria fazer algo de bom, algo grande, para dividir sua felicidade com alguém.

— Papai, eu quero conhecer a Lúcia.

Lúcia. A sujeitinha. Imagem de bruxa e megera inculcada em sua cabeça pelos lamentos da mãe. A mãe abandonada à sua enxaqueca e à pensão mensal que garantia à menina as refeições de todos os dias, mas que já estava comprometendo a qualidade dos almoços de domingo.

— A Lúcia? Mas você sempre se recusou a...

— Isso foi antes, papai. O antes acaba passando. Hoje eu me sinto diferente. Acho que quero fazer todas as pazes que puder. Vamos começar pela Lúcia?

O pai passou o guardanapo pelos lábios e pareceu subitamente interessado no exame do paliteiro.

— Sabe, Kagome... Eu estava esperando o momento certo para te contar... É que... eu não estou mais com a Lúcia...

"Não está mais com a sujeitinha?", pensou Kagome. "Então o serviço de informações da mamãe perdeu essa fofoca?"

— Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão... A Lúcia era... bem... Mas eu encontrei alguém realmente fora de série. O nome dela é Helena. Você vai adorar! Hoje, não é possível, porque ela foi visitar os pais, já que eu ia sair com você. Mas, no próximo domingo, eu vou...

Kagome pôs a mão sobre a mão do pai e sorriu:

— É melhor não fazer planos, papai. No domingo que vem, talvez não seja mais Helena. Pode ser Márcia, ou Cristina, ou...

— Kagome! Você não devia...

**O0o0o0o0o**

— Como será que papai encontrou essa Helena? E a Lúcia? E a mamãe? Será que pegou alguma delas bêbada, caída na grama de algum jardim? Será que tudo começou com um beijo?

Um beijo como o de Kouga?

À noite, abraçada ao travesseiro, um só nome ocupava todo o ser de Kagome.

— Kouga...

Não conseguia lembrar-se do primo em meio às pálidas recordações dos garotos de sua infância. Teria sido aquele que se divertia batendo nos menores? Ou seria aquele outro que teimava em tirar sua calcinha?

— Quer tirar minha calcinha agora, Kouga?

* * *

**4 — A primeira marca**

**

* * *

  
**

Oi, Kagome! Nem telefonei pra você ontem porque... — Ayame chegou na classe atrasada, como sempre. O professor já estava entrando, e Kagome só teve tempo para uma frase:

— Eu tenho uma coisa maravilhosa pra te contar, Ayame,..

— É? Eu também tenho uma novidade que vai fazer você cair dura, Kagome!

— Depois a gente fala.

Física! Uma matéria nova, como tudo deveria ser novo naquele início de curso colegial. Tinha jeito de matemática. Naquele momento, porém, o que Kagome precisava era de uma boa aula de literatura, com poemas de Inuyasha Pessoa, ou Vinícius, ou Eduardo Alves da Costa, ou João Cabral...

Kouga, naquele momento, também estaria assistindo a sua primeira aula no segundo ano, e Kagome pensou em fingir que não entendia a tal da física para, mais tarde, tomar algumas aulas particulares com ele. Sempre o primeiro da classe, não foi isso que lhe disseram? Mas não era sobre física que a menina gostaria de conversar com Kouga. Ah, não era não!

A professora procurava conquistar a classe, fazendo-se simpática e engraçada. Simpática até que ela era, mas decididamente não era engraçada.

Distraída, Kagome deixava a caneta deslizar pelo caderno. Devia tomar notas, mas as palavras que lhe entravam pelos ouvidos chegavam totalmente transformadas às pontas de seus dedos.

—...a física estuda a relação que existe...

**_Neste físico de um deus grego,_**

**_numa intensa relação,_**

**_eu, pálida e bêbada, tremo_**

**_e me afogo e me sufoco_**

**_entre loucura e paixão_...**

—... entre a matéria e a energia...

**_Quero fundir meu corpo_**

**_no teu corpo junto ao meu._**

**_Nos teus braços serei cega_**

**_pra que sejas o meu guia._**

**_Nós seremos a matéria,_**

**_nosso amor será a energia..._**

—... a energia afeta a matéria...

**_Se esse amor me modifica,_**

**_me transforma, me edifica,_**

**_se ele afeta tanto a mim,_**

**_também te transformará._**

**_A energia desse amor_**

**_afetou-nos para sempre,_**

**_e a matéria que hoje somos_**

**_outra matéria será. ,._**

—... e a matéria afeta a energia...

**_Seremos dois novos amantes_**

**_pelo amor energizados,_**

**_transformados,_**

**_mas em quê?_**

**_Quem eras antes de mim?_**

**_Quem sou depois de você?_**

—... esse processo de transformação é o objetivo.

**_No meu seio serás meu_**

**_para o uso que eu quiser._**

**_Nos teus braços me abandono,_**

**_ao teu lado sou mulher.._.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

O sinal veio interromper a aula e o poema. A aula seguinte seria de inglês, e a classe se dividiria, misturando-se a grupos de outras séries, de acordo com o nível de conhecimento de cada aluno. Kagome estudava inglês há tempos e, por isso, fora selecionada para a turma mais adiantada.

Pensou em entregar o poema a Kouga. Destacou a folha do caderno e guardou-a

cuidadosamente dentro do fichário. Nem assinou. Assinar para quê? Não havia duas pessoas no mundo que pudessem dizer o que estava dito naquele papel.

Acenou para Ayame, que no inglês ficara numa turma mais fraca, e correu para a sala, pretendendo conseguir um lugar bem no fundo, onde pudesse recolher-se à sua idéia fixa. A idéia maravilhosa de Kouga.

Kouga!

Foi a primeira imagem, em carne e fascinação, que surgiu diante dos olhos de Kagome. Kouga sorriu lindo, lindo sorriso, lindo Kouga, e a menina vacilou por um momento. Pronto. Estava sentada na primeira carteira, longe de Kouga e ao alcance da respiração do professor de inglês.

Tonta! Agora nem podia olhar para Kouga sem chamar a atenção. Mas ele estaria olhando para ela. O tempo todo. Até podia sentir o calor daquele olhar em sua nuca. Cerrou os olhos e recebeu a atenção de Kouga como se fosse um beijo. Um beijo suave, longo e quente. Um beijo de Kouga.

— I think we could begin by reviewing the defective verbs. Of course, during the holidays you forgot most of your English, didn't you?

À frente de Kagome, o professor iniciou a aula, falando com aquele mesmo tom amistoso de todo início de ano letivo. Em poucos dias, ele, na certa, estaria aos gritos, pedindo silêncio em português.

Por cima do ombro de Kagome, a mão de um colega passou-lhe furtivamente um papelzinho dobrado. Com todo o cuidado, para que o professor não notasse, a menina desdobrou o papel no colo, por baixo da carteira. Foi como se um anjo tivesse surgido de camisola azul e trombeta de ouro para anunciar-lhe o paraíso.

_Priminha querida, preciso muito falar com você. Onde poderemos conversar sossegados? Te adoro! Kouga._

— It's easy, isn't it? But you mustn't forget that there's no rule to help you use those verbs...

"Ele quer falar comigo... comigo!", pensou a menina, sentindo-se quase febril. Rabiscou rapidamente quatro palavras — _me encontre no laboratório _— em uma folha de caderno, dobrou-a e passou para o colega de trás.

— You must practise, in order to know which tense has to be emploied without the need of...

A torrente de palavras estrangeiras perdeu o sentido para Kagome, enquanto as palavras de Kouga penetravam-lhe como se fossem vírus caindo em suas veias, misturando-se ao seu sangue e indo infectar-lhe o coração.

"Neste momento, ele deve estar igualzinho a mim, pensando em mim... Vamos pensar juntos, um no outro, Kouga. Será como se estivéssemos de mãos dadas.

Num repente, Kagome baixou a cabeça e beijou o bilhete. Ao olhar novamente para aquela letra apressada, notou que uma marca redondinha tinha acabado de borrar a palavra _adoro. _Era a marca de uma lágrima. De felicidade.

— Eu também te adoro, meu amor... — balbuciou ela, apertando o bilhete contra o peito.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_**C**__omo já disse na outra história, eu não to podendo ficar no PC tempo suficiente para responder as reviews... mais amo recebe-las do mesmo jeito XD_

_**L**__ogo continuem mandando okaay????_

_**A**__gradecimentos__ à: __**N**__andinha82, __**C**__osette, __**A**__ya-chan e __**S**__hirlaine._

_**M**__iil beijos_

_**J**__a ne_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	3. I — Paixão que nasce Cap 5 e 6

_**E**__ ai meninas! __**T**__ô de volta bem rápido dessa vez né não?_

_**H**__oje estou realmente com tempo, cheguei cedo da faculdade e vim postar pra vocês. __**V**__ou até responder review do capitulo anterior XD_

_**E**__ntão vamos a fic e chega de papo!!!_

_-_

_-_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa histótia também não me pertence, é de __**P**__edro __**B**__andeira_

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**5 ****—**** Na escuridão do laboratório**

**

* * *

  
**

Senhorita Ilusão! Que ótimo reencontrar você! O sinal para o recreio tinha acabado de soar, e Kagome correra em direção ao laboratório. Mas, no meio do corredor, a figura de um rapaz a deteve, sorrindo e olhando-a bem de frente, bem nos olhos.

— Hein?

— Não se lembra de mim, senhorita Ilusão? A testa de sábado, o aniversário de Kouga... Sou o Inuyasha, lembra?

— Oi, Inuyasha. Desculpe, mas...

— Quer dizer que você estuda aqui? Que sorte! Acabo de me transferir para o terceiro ano e talvez...

— Desculpe, Inuyasha. Estou com uma pressa danada. Depois a gente conversa, tá?

— É... dizem que a ilusão é como uma ave que vem e vai. Só que eu não gostaria de perder a ilusão, entende?

— Tchau, Inuyasha...

**O0o0o0o0**

Kagome certificou-se de que não havia ninguém olhando e entrou silenciosamente no laboratório. Fechou a porta sem um ruído e esperou que a visão se acostumasse ao escuro. As janelas do laboratório eram cobertas com cortinas pesadas para proteger da luz os produtos químicos. Um lugar ideal para um encontro de namorados.

Aos poucos, com a fraca luz que se filtrava através das cortinas, Kagome pôde perceber as estantes envidraçadas, cheia de frascos contendo formas assustadoras conservadas em formol.

Uma enorme cascavel, com seus guizos, flutuava num líquido avermelhado por seu próprio sangue. Ao lado, uma caranguejeira peluda movia-se lentamente numa gaiola de vidro.

A cobra, a aranha, o sangue... Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Kagome e, por um momento, a menina duvidou que aquele fosse um lugar adequado para o início do seu namoro. Por um momento, teve medo do encontro com Kouga. Mas o temor transformou-se em ansiedade quando percebeu o ruído suave da porta que se abria.

— Priminha! Oi, priminha! Você está aí?

Acobertada pela penumbra, Kagome sorriu e deixou passar um tempo de suspense, antes de responder com a voz mais suave que conseguiu fazer:

— Estou aqui, meu querido...

Kouga guiou-se pela voz e veio abraçar Kagome apertado, como da primeira vez. E, como da primeira vez, beijou-lhe o rosto com um estalo.

— Priminha querida! Foram os anjos que me fizeram reencontrar você!

"Claro! Os anjos sempre ajudam os semelhantes, meu querido...", pensou Kagome, sem vergonha de sorrir embevecida, porque a penumbra era um disfarce perfeito.

Era mais. Era uma fantasia.

— Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, priminha... Desde crianças. Mudamos muito, não é verdade?

"Você foi a lagarta que virou borboleta, meu amor...", pensou Kagome.

— Você ficou uma lindeza...

"Vem, borboleta, vem cá depressa, asas douradas, me carregar. Vem, vamos juntos, num céu sem túneis, buscar caminhos só de nós dois...", num turbilhão, os pensamentos explodiam em versos dentro da cabeça de Kagome.

— Tanto tempo... mas eu nunca me esqueci de você... "Catar o pólen, fazer a cera, colher futuros, mexer o mel. Deixar passados, erguer castelos, juntar o antes com o depois... Droga! Isso não é hora de fazer poesia. É hora de _viver _poesia!"

— Me lembro muito bem... você ficava uma gracinha de óculos!

"Tolinho! Eu não usava óculos quando era criança...", riu-se Kagome por dentro.

— Eu me lembro... suas trancinhas... "Ah, Kouga... eu nunca tive trancas..."

— Como foi bom reencontrar você, priminha... Isso mudou a minha vida...

"A minha também, meu amor..."

— Era isso que eu queria falar com você, Kagome... Nem sei como começar...

"Me abrace, meu querido, me abrace que eu espero a vida inteira..."

— Kagome, eu estou apaixonado... "Por mim, boneco, pela sua Kagome..."

— Nem sei dizer... já houve outras garotas, mas, agora... "Agora sou eu, Kouga.

Meu Kouga!"

— Agora é diferente. Eu sei que é amor... "Por mim..."

— Nunca me senti desse modo. Por isso eu sei que só pode ser amor...

"Por mim..."

— Estou apaixonado... "Por mim, Kouga!"

— Por Ayame, Kagome...

A aranha encolheu-se na gaiola de vidro e a escuridão do laboratório pareceu crescer, como se tivesse anoitecido subitamente, apagando a imagem de Kouga, arrancando Kouga do alcance de Kagome.

"Ayame? Ele ama Ayame? E eu, meu amor, e eu?"

— Ah, priminha, como foi maravilhoso você ter levado Ayame à festa. Ayame é linda... é assim como... eu caí por ela na hora... ela é... nem sei como dizer... Se você soubesse quanto me fez feliz...

"Ah, Kouga, se você soubesse quanto me destruiu..."

— Quero que você seja a madrinha do nosso namoro, Kagome. Quero dividir nossa felicidade com você.

"Kouga, não faça isso comigo. Me acuda, me salve, Kouga...", sem poder explodir em protestos, o pensamento de Kagome caía de joelhos.

— Você vai ajudar o nosso amor, priminha. Eu lhe peço que... eu lhe peço que fale com Ayame e combine um encontro para amanhã à tarde. Você me ajuda? Vamos, priminha, prometa que vai nos ajudar!

— Eu? sim... é claro, primo. Eu... eu prometo...

— Isso, priminha! Diga a Ayame que eu vou esperá-la às quatro, em frente do cinema, na esquina da...

— Um cinema? É que a mãe da Ayame é tão...

— Diga que vocês vão juntas ao cinema, priminha. Por favor, eu estou voando de felicidade. Me ajude!

"E eu estou afundando, Kouga, estou me afogando... me acuda... me salve, meu amor...", pediu a menina em pensamento.

— Você prometeu, Kagome.

— É claro, Kouga, eu prometi...

— Posso contar com você?

— Pode contar comigo...

— Eu te adoro, priminha!

Kagome abaixou a cabeça na hora de ganhar o beijo estalado, prêmio de consolação para a cretina que acreditava na ilusão. Assim, o beijo marcou-lhe a testa e Kouga não sentiu o gosto salgado dos filetes de derrota que escorriam pelo rosto da menina.

"Kouga, não era essa adoração que eu queria... Eu queria o seu amor, eu queria você, Kouga... meu amor..."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome ficou só, com a escuridão que tomava conta do seu ser.

Tirou os óculos molhados e encolheu-se, desejando que uma concha se fechasse em torno de si e a levasse para um mar distante, escondendo o desespero sob toneladas de águas salgadas como lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu? Como isso foi acontecer? Kouga, você não podia fazer isso comigo... Não me mate, meu amor... não mate o meu amor... Com a Ayame? Logo com a Ayame, minha melhor... Não, com a Ayame, não, com outra garota, não, Kouga... Me ame, por favor... Me ame como eu te amo, meu amor... Por que você não pode me amar? Se eu te amo tanto...

Ninguém poderá te querer como eu, Kouga, minha paixão, meu primo, minha vida... Por que você me beijou daquele jeito? Por que tanto, Kouga? Por que eu estava ali, à mão? Nada disso, não pode ter sido só por isso. Aquele beijo era de verdade, Kouga, eu _senti _que era de verdade... eu _ainda sinto, _meu Kouga..."

O ruído suave da porta fez Kagome emergir do desespero. Seria ele? De volta? De volta para contar que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira? Que Ayame não importava e que era ela, Kagome, que ele amava?

Mas, mesmo na penumbra, mesmo sem óculos, mesmo com os olhos afogados pela desilusão, dava para perceber que o vulto estava de branco. Talvez o guarda-pó do encarregado do laboratório.

Kagome encolheu-se mais ainda, fundindo-se às sombras. Não! Ninguém podia vê-la naquele estado. Não! A não ser o seu grande inimigo, ninguém, jamais, a vira num estado como aquele.

O vulto aproximou-se de uma das estantes. Pegou um frasco, tirou algo de dentro, guardou-o e saiu rapidamente do laboratório.

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

Quando a campainha soou, anunciando o final do recreio, Kagome secou o rosto e pôs-se de pé, já de óculos, aproximou-se e leu distraidamente o rótulo do frasco que o vulto de branco pegara: Linamarina...

"Isso tem nome de mulher. Lina e Marina. Duas mulheres... O que será isso? Será que é costume esfacelar os sonhos de garotas apaixonadas e guardar aqui o pozinho que sobra? Daqui a pouco, acho que vai haver um novo frasco com o rótulo KAGOME".... Glicosídio cianonitrila.

"Química! Uma ciência de palavrões. Bem, vou aprender todos eles antes que o ano termine. Chega de palavras carinhosas."

Enxugou-se melhor, arrumou a roupa, o cabelo e decidiu-se:

"Vamos lá, Kagome. Vamos rir e fazer os outros rirem. Como sempre. Ninguém tem nada com a sua vida, Kagome. Nem com a sua morte. Eu prometi. Agora vou cumprir minha promessa. Vamos, cretina! Vamos ajudar a liquidar a sua própria ilusão!"

Kagome já estava calma quando saiu do laboratório. Mas, dentro da gaiola de vidro, a aranha peluda sacudia-se loucamente.

* * *

**6 — Um poema para Kouga**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome! Onde você andou? Procurei por você o recreio inteiro! — Ayame parecia aflita e havia pouco tempo para conversar antes da aula de português. — Seu rosto está vermelho... O que houve?

— Nada... acho que estou resfriada, Ayame. Na saída, eu vou com você até o ponto de ônibus. Tenho uma coisa pra te contar que vai deixar você muito feliz.

— E eu também. Já não te disse que...

A fama do professor de português do colegial era de assustar. Diziam que ele era severíssimo. Na certa aquela severidade não devia ser semelhante à do Naraku, o terrível bedel-chefe. O professor seria daqueles exigentes, para quem um erro de concordância era tão grave quanto empurrar escada abaixo a cadeira de rodas de uma velhinha paralítica. Ayame estava ao lado de Kagome e, afora a vermelhidão, que já desaparecia, era impossível notar qualquer indício de tristeza na fisionomia da menina. Ninguém saberia do vulcão que lhe queimava as entranhas, da vontade de gritar, de procurar alguém com quem pudesse dividir desolação. Mas ela havia prometido. Era a _segura-vela, _era o cupido do encontro entre o seu grande amor e sua melhor amiga. Mas ninguém saberia de nada.

"Será que alguém já passou por isso?", pensou a menina.

Redação. O forte de Kagome. Se somasse todas as médias de redação de seus oito anos de estudante, daria quase oitenta. O professo, falava sério, mas mansamente. Propôs que todos fizessem um texto, tema livre, de aquecimento.

Kagome olhou de lado para Ayame. E o que viu foi pavor. Ambas sabiam que a tal redação de _aquecimento _era o modo mais rápido de o professor conhecer as possibilidades de cada aluno. Seria a primeira impressão, que definiria o aluno no conceito do professor. Como modificar depois uma primeira impressão desastrosa?

A menina sabia que _desastre _era uma definição adequada para as redações de Ayame. Sorriu para dar confiança à amiga e pôs-se a escrever furiosamente. Em dez minutos, passou a folha de papel discretamente para Ayame.

— Pegue. Copie com sua letra.

Bem, a redação de Ayame já estava pronta. A amiga estava salva de se ver queimada com o professor logo no primeiro dia de aula. Agora, era a sua vez.

O tema era livre. Mas, que outro tema poderia passar pela cabeça de Kagome, senão a figura idolatrada de Kouga? E ela estaria disposta a confessar no papel tudo o que sua expressão escondia?

"Idiota que fui. Pensar que Kouga pudesse se apaixonar por mim, por mim, a gorducha...

Os pensamentos queimavam Kagome por dentro, e ela escreveu:

_**Quando você me beijou...**_

"Pensar que Kouga poderia ler nos meus olhos, através dos óculos, e enxergar lá dentro toda a paixão da gorducha iludida..."

Maquinalmente, escrevia sempre a mesma frase:

_**Quando você me beijou.**_**..**

"Apaixonar-se pela desengonçada, pela feiosa piadista... Ah, que piada! Com o rostinho de Ayame à frente... com o corpinho de Ayame nos braços... nem pensar!"

_**Quando você me beijou...**_

"Burra! O que Kouga poderia encontrar em mim? A espinha amarela no nariz, como um aríete de pus abrindo caminho rumo à solidão?""

_**Quando você me beijou..**_**.**

"O que ele veria? O que todos vêem, além da gorducha iludida, da feiosa cretina? Inuyasha tem razão. Eu acredito em tudo, como uma cretina. Acreditei até que Kouga poderia me amar. Cretina! Acreditei até naquele beijo..."

_**Quando você me beijou.**_**..**

"Kouga... "

Vinda do fundo de seu desespero, uma lágrima solitária pingou sobre o papel.

— Kagome! Quem é Kagome? — o professor tinha dado por encerrada a redação.

— Sou eu.

O professor aproximou-se da menina com uma expressão que, com algum esforço, poderia ser chamada de sorriso.

— Meu colega da oitava série elogiou muito seus textos, Kagome.

Quero começar por ele. Pode entregá-lo para mim?

A folha de redação passou para as mãos do professor e o arremedo de sorriso desapareceu na hora.

— O que é isto? Há apenas a mesma frase escrita várias vezes!

— É um poema concreto, professor. Assim como "Uma pedra é uma pedra", do Carlos Drummond de Andrade. O leitor deve completar o poema de acordo com suas próprias experiências, de acordo com suas lembranças de um beijo de amor...

Risadinhas discretas fizeram o professor erguer um olhar duro, controlador, para toda a classe.

— Uma explicação hábil. Hábil e espirituosa, Kagome. Mas que não passa de uma saída para desculpar a preguiça. A preguiça e a falta de respeito... E isto? Que marquinha redonda é esta?

— Faz parte do poema, professor. É o cuspe do namorado... Desta vez a gargalhada não foi contida e o olhar do professor, surpreso, não conseguiu transmitir autoridade. Tinha perdido o controle de uma classe pela primeira vez na vida.

— Começamos bem, não é, dona Kagome? Mas temos um ano inteiro pela frente. Que tal abrir o boletim com um zero?

Kagome sorriu.

— Vamos ver se esta classe vai me dar trabalho. Você, mocinha, como é o seu nome?

— Eu? Ayame...

— Posso ver a sua redação, Ayame? Hum... A estrutura não está má... a idéia é forte... breve, mas forte... tem um ritmo que... Parece que me informaram errado. Quem sabe escrever nesta classe chama-se Ayame...

A redação de Ayame ganhou oito. Nove o professor só dava para ele mesmo, e dez, só para Deus.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

— Ah, menina, que judiação! Estou morrendo de remorso. Eu tirei oito com a redação que você fez, e você tirou zero!

— Não esquente a cabeça, Ayame. Eu dou um jeito naquele professor, pode crer. Na próxima, ele vai ter de me chamar de Deus e me dar um dez.

— Puxa, oito em redação! Nunca tirei isso. Uma nota oito vezes maior que a sua, para duas redações feitas pela mesma pessoa...

— Além de redação, acho que você vai ter de rever a sua matemática, Ayame. Oito vezes zero dá zero mesmo.

As duas riram-se e Kagome passou o braço pelos ombros de Ayame. Quem visse as duas, assim abraçadas, assim sorrindo, teria uma imagem falsa daquela felicidade. Uma das duas mentia ao sorrir. Mas mentia como um mestre.

— Acho que nunca vou poder pagar tudo o que devo a você, Kagome. E não estou falando de redação. Estou falando de amor...

— Para mim, escrever também é um ato de amor, Ayame. Quem escreve ama aquele que vai ler, quer conquistar o amor daquele que vai ler.

"Só que Kouga nunca lera o que eu escrevi para ele. Nunca saberá do meu amor. Não há esperança", pensava ela atrás do sorriso.

— Você é muito adulta, Kagome. Adulta demais...

— É que eu tenho sessenta anos, Ayame. Mas sou conservada. Agora deixe de bobagem e continue com o amor e suas dívidas... ou dúvidas, sei lá.

— Nada de dúvidas! Eu estou apaixonada _mesmo. _Gamada, caída! A melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi você ter me convidado para aquela festa. Conhecer Kouga foi...

Com a expressão mais interessada do mundo, Kagome ouviu o relato da amiga. lá estavam no ponto do ônibus, cheio de gente, e Ayame falava baixo, como segredo, como culpa, como num confessionário. Descrevia cada passo daquela noite inesquecível, cada dança, a pressão do rosto de Kouga junto ao seu, as palavras sussurradas ao ouvido.

O único segredo que faltava era Kouga debruçando-se sobre Kagome no jardim. O único segredo que faltava era aquele beijo. Mas Ayame nunca deveria saber disso. Por que estragar-lhe a felicidade? Bastava que uma das duas fosse infeliz.

— Nos braços dele, eu...

Dentro de Kagome, por trás do sorriso interessado, a descrição feita por Ayame ganhava mais detalhes, cheios de calor, de cheiros, de cobras, de contatos, de aranhas peludas...

— Meu único medo, Kagome, é que, para ele, eu não tenha passado de um presente de aniversário, de diversão para uma noite. Mas eu quero aquele garoto! Nem sei o que ele pensa de mim, mas é ele que eu amo. _Preciso _me encontrar novamente com ele!

— Que tal amanhã, às quatro horas, em frente ao cinema, na esquina da...

— O quê?! De que você está falando?

— Bobinha! Eu não disse que tinha uma novidade que ia fazer você cair para trás? Pois esta é a novidade.

— Você... você falou com Kouga? Sobre _mim?_

— É claro que falei. Nós somos primos, não somos? Somos confidentes...

— O que foi que ele disse? O que foi que ele disse, Kagome?

Kagome sorriu, gozando carinhosamente a ansiedade de Ayame.

— Hum... mais ou menos o que diria Abelardo sobre Heloísa...

— Isso foi numa novela? Não assisti...

— Ah, Ayame, isso não é novela de televisão...

— O que ele _disse, _Kagome?

— Acho que você vai preferir que ele repita tudo pessoalmente, não vai? O importante é que ele quer encontrar-se com você. No cinema. Amanhã às...

— Ai, ai, ai! A minha mãe...

— Diga que você vai ao cinema comigo. Passo na sua casa lá pelas três e meia. Eu tenho mesmo de dar um pulo numa livraria. Na saída do cinema nos encontramos e voltamos juntas.

— Você é um amor, Kagome. Não sei o que eu faria sem você. Amanhã de manhã, no colégio, diga ao Kouga que...

— Eu? Não acha melhor você mesma dizer?

— Não sei se poderia, Kagome. Quando eu o encontrar, vou ficar muda como uma porta!

— Então escreva um bilhete. Basta sorrir e colocar o bilhete na mão dele.

— Eu bem que gostaria. Ah, se eu pudesse, eu colocaria nesse bilhete tanta coisa, como se... como se...

— Como se o bilhete fosse um buraco de fechadura através do qual Kouga pudesse

conhecê-la melhor por dentro.

— É isso! Você sempre diz as coisas certas, Kagome.

"Eu também tenho um buraco de fechadura, Ayame. Mas Kouga quer espiar pelo seu..."

— Comigo é diferente. Eu sou burrinha, Kagome. Kouga haveria de rir de um bilhete escrito por mim. Logo ele, que sempre foi o primeiro da classe. Não é isso o que dizem?

— Pelo menos foi isso que a mãe dele disse para a minha.

— Eu não posso bancar a burra com ele, Kagome. O que eu vou fazer? Por favor, me ajude!

— Como hoje, na aula de redação?

Lentamente, Kagome abriu o fichário. Lá estava a folha, com o poema feito na aula de física:

_**Nos teus braços me abandono,**_

_**ao teu lado sou mulher.**_**..**

"Você vai receber o meu poema, Kouga..."

— Aqui está, Ayame. Um texto de meu estoque. É só copiar com sua letra e colocar seu nome. Tudo o que você quer dizer ao Kouga está aí.

Ayame pegou a folha, meio em dúvida.

— Como pode ser? Eu... nem sei o que dizer...

"Você _nunca _sabe o que dizer, minha querida...", em pensamento, Kagome gozava a amiga.

— Pode deixar que eu digo por você.

— Mas... será que o que está escrito aqui serve para o Kouga?

— Como uma luva.

O ônibus encostou naquele momento e começou a engolir a fila de estudantes.

— Obrigada, Kagome. Você é demais!

— Corra, se não, você perde o ônibus.

— Passe na minha casa às três, não quero me atrasar.

— Tchau, Ayame.

A menina ficou vendo o ônibus se distanciar, levando sua amiga, sua rival, e a declaração de seu amor, de seu carinho, que serviria para aumentar ainda mais a paixão de Kouga por Ayame.

"O condenado à forca prepara sua própria corda..." e o pensamento de Kagome oscilava entre a resignação e o desespero.

De uma janela do ônibus, a carinha de Ayame surgiu, jogando um beijo para a amiga:

— Eu te adoro, Kagome!

Kagome sorriu e devolveu o beijo. Agora não havia ninguém olhando. A menina deixou correrem as lágrimas represadas por seu orgulho.

"Todos me adoram... E quem _me ama?"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**N**andinha82: Fico feliz em saber que vai acompanhar por aqui... mais pq vc acha o Inu meio canalha? Nem entendi, ele não fez nada até agora O.o e sério eu arregalei o olho quando li a palavra conjectura, ri muito depois com seu comentário. É amiga você acertou em cheio, ele veio falar de Ayame, agora começa o sofrimento da K-chan, vc não faz idéia do que ela vai passar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: Eu tbm o li já faz um bom tempo, quando fui na casa de uma amiga dei de cara com ele lá e gritei. Chorei pra ela me emprestar e ela me emprestou, li duas vezes e entreguei, quando comecei a me interessar por adaptações eu lembrei logo desse livro e aqui estou eu postando-o. O amor é triste amiga, amores impossíveis são fogo! Eu nunca tive problemas sérios com o espelho, sou bem resolvida quanto a isso, só tenho um dia ou outro que eu me olho e me acho feia, mais não sempre sabe? Não morri XD a chuva que eu peguei foi algo indescritível, era chuva, vento, poças, lagos **(**O.o**) **quase nadei pra chegar em casa. Mais sobrevivi pra postar pra vocês XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**A**ya-chan: Nossa sabia que eu levei um susto quando li a sua review lá no Inuyasha no BBB? Faz tanto tempo que postei ela que me supreendi de ver uma review agora, fiquei realmente feliz. Obrigada. É a Kagome ta muito apaixonada e vamos ver até onde essa paixão a leva. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Beijos.

**~*~**

**S**hirlaine: É.. eu queria muito postar uma história da literatura brasileira, pq aqui também tem ótimos livros e como eu estava com esse livro aqui em casa a alguns dias eu lembrei dele e estou postando-o. Espero que o acompanhe aqui e me diga se foi boa a escolha dos personagens e tal. Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**ady **B**arbie **P**ontas **P**otter **C**ullenS.: Antes de qualquer resposta tenho que comentar. Nossa que nome de Nick grande O.O!!! Ta, voltando ao normal, que bom que esta gostando da adaptação, e por já ter lido o livro gostaria que comentasse se a escolha de nomes ficou boa ao longos dos capítulos ta? Beijos.

-

* * *

-

_**B**__om é isso ai minhas lindas, estarei tentando postar cada vez mais rápido se __**D**__eus permitir. __**E**__spero que continuem acompanhando. _

_**J**__a ne_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	4. I — Paixão que nasce Cap 7 e 8

_**O**la amigas!!!_

_**E**stou de volta com mais um capitulo. **E**stou realmente muito cansada, meu final de semana foi a coisa mais corrida e longa do mundo, logo só estarei postando as reviwes dessa fic. **A**s reviews de "**O** segredo de **K**agome **H**igurashi" ficarei devendo._

_**MUITO IMPORTANTE!!!: TERÃO 4 EXPLICAÇÕES NO FINAL DO CAPITULO, LEIAM PARA ENTENDER ALGUNS DIALOGOS DO CAPITULO 8!**_

_**C**hega de papo e vamos a fic. **B**oa leitura_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

_**I**nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de **R**umiko **T**akahashi_

_**E**ssa história também não me pertence, é de **P**edro **B**andeira_

_

* * *

  
_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

_**7 — **_**Só, com o inimigo

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

— Alô...

— Senhorita Ilusão?

— Ah, é você, Inuyasha...

— Puxa, que voz mais desanimada! Acho que eu merecia um pouco mais de entusiasmo por ter ficado a manhã inteira procurando minha ilusão. Onde você se escondeu?

— Acho que você não tem nada com isso, Inuyasha.

— Isso é o que se pode chamar de um _fora. _Só que eu sou surdo à palavra _não. _Eu insisto até ouvir o _sim _que eu quero ouvir.

— Olhe, eu perdôo a sua insistência se...

— Não quero que você perdoe. Quero que você a aceite!

— Desculpe, Inuyasha, é que hoje eu não...

— Como fazer para dobrar você, Kagome?

— Você já sabe o meu nome?

— Sei muito mais. Sei que você está triste e sei também que você está com a tristeza errada.

— Como sabe disso?

— Certas coisas não se precisa saber. Basta sentir.

— Pois você sente errado. E não tem nada que se meter comigo. Me deixe, tá legal? Me esqueça!

— Eu nunca vou esquecer daquela noite, naquele jardim...

— Tchau, Inuyasha.

O fone já estava longe do ouvido de Kagome, pronto para ser violentamente desligado, e a menina não pôde ouvir a última frase de Inuyasha:

— Eu quero você, menina malcriada!

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

— Como é? Será que a feiosa, que a gorducha, vai aprender a lição?

A menina encontrou o inimigo especialmente cruel. A rachadura partia-lhe o rosto em dois, deformava-o, agravando e justificando a crueldade.

— Então você acha que Kouga ia olhar para você com olhos diferentes daqueles

com que se olha a priminha gorducha e de óculos? Priminha...

Kagome estava sem defesa. Dizer o quê? Defender-se como, se, naquele momento, tudo o que ela desejava era nunca ter nascido?

— A grande escritora! A grande poeta que cria versos de amor para ajudar a rival a roubar-lhe o namorado! Burra... Trouxa... Vamos! Diga que ama Kouga. Diga-o com as palavras mais fortes, use os termos mais sinceros, arrebente a alma no papel! Quanto melhor você fizer, mais Kouga vai ficar apaixonado... por Ayame!

Sobre a pequena mesa de trabalho, lá estava mais uma carta. Mais um ofertório da própria vida de Kagome para Kouga. Ela se punha em suas mãos, mas seria Ayame que Kouga iria abraçar.

Ao lado da carta, uma pilha dos seus livros preferidos. Paul Valéry, Vinícius, Ferreira Gullar, Garcia Lorca, Pablo Neruda... Quantos amores já haviam sido conquistados com as palavras daqueles poetas? Será que eles também sentiam o mesmo desespero que ela? O mesmo ciúme? A mesma vontade de morrer?

Impossível sentir tanto ciúme e tanto desespero por tantos amores desconhecidos. O seu caso era diferente. Só havia _um _namorado a conquistar. E ela o estava conquistando... para outra!

Despiu-se lentamente. Abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água morna corresse farta por todo o corpo, na esperança talvez de lavá-lo por dentro, limpando aquela tristeza tão imensa.

Enxugou-se em frente do inimigo, sem vergonha do que ele pudesse dizer. Amanhã, no cinema, Kouga estaria lendo a carta, apaixonando-se ainda mais por Ayame, distanciando cada vez mais a esperança de, um dia, prestar maior atenção a Kagome. Kagome, a priminha gorducha, a amiga feiosa, a escritora de óculos, o cupido de espinha no nariz.

Aproximou-se do inimigo rachado, disposta a eliminar pelo menos a espinha. Mas ela não fora muito grande e já havia secado. Tateou o rosto em busca de outra. Era tão feio assim aquele rosto? Tão repulsivo que um garoto como Kouga não podia encontrar nada nele que o atraísse? E aquele corpo? Estava mesmo gordo? Não tinha aquelas curvas, aquelas saboneteiras, aquela penugem sensível à carícia em sentido contrário, como dizia Vinicius de Moraes? Não seriam atraentes aqueles pequeninos seios que muito bem poderiam ter servido de fôrma para taças de champanhe?

"Vem, Kouga, tomar do meu champanhe... Vem me buscar inteirinha, Kouga...'"

Naquele momento, talvez Ayame estivesse pensando no mesmo rapaz com a mesma intensidade. Kagome sentiu como se estivesse traindo a amiga, ambas partilhando o mesmo leito com o mesmo sonho, a mesma paixão, a mesma entrega.

Ah, aquele beijo, naquele jardim... Teria sido a escuridão a benfeitora que transformara sua feiúra em fascinação e permitira que, por um instante, Kouga se sentisse atraído por ela?

Aquele beijo.. , a pele cheirosa daquele peito de sonho em seus lábios... a correntinha a roçar-lhe o rosto... o hálito acariciante se aproximando... os lábios quentes procurando a umidade dos seus...

Ah, bendita penumbra que lhe permitiria, ao menos uma vez, a ventura de abandonar-se naqueles braços adorados!

Depois, porém, com a mesma penumbra, no laboratório, tudo tinha sido diferente. Só houvera decepção, dor, catástrofe.

"Ah, Kouga amado, por que não me tomou novamente, como sua boneca, naquele

laboratório gelado, no meio das formas mumificadas, do formol, no meio dos ácidos e das fórmulas, das cobras e das aranhas? Da Linamarina? No meio da Linamarina, do pó branco dos sonhos destruídos, das garotas presas em frascos, da Lina e da Marina, da LinaKagome, da Kagomemarina, da Linaranha, Marinaranha, aranhaKagome, cobraKouga, aranha e cobra... Ai, cobra e aranha, aranha e cobra, a aranha quer a cobra, a cobra busca a aranha, a aranha se debate na gaiola de vidro, vai quebrar-se o vidro, já vem vindo a cobra, vem, Kouga, me abraça, me

enlaça, me arregaça, me enleia, tateia, procura, me aperta, me pega, me toma, te amo, sou sua, estou nua, te quero, te pego, te levo comigo, me leva contigo, me faz viver, me faz feliz, me faz mulher! Ah, Kougaaaa... Ahhh..."

* * *

**8 — A paixão e o tormento

* * *

**

— Ai, menina, como estou nervosa! Será que ele vem mesmo?

— Chegamos muito cedo, Ayame. É claro que ele vem.

Em frente do cinema, Kagome sorria, tentando acalmar a ansiedade da amiga.

— Ainda faltam dez minutos...

— O meu cabelo está bom? Você acha que esta blusa combina?

— Você está linda, Ayame. Agora pare de bancar a criancinha.

— Ah, Kagome, você devia ter visto a cara do Kouga quando ele leu o poema...

— É? Ele disse alguma coisa?

— Não. Ele não disse uma palavra. Sorriu, e foi como...

— E foi como se o sorriso improvisasse uma resposta de amor...

— Hum? Acho que foi isso mesmo. Ele é inteligente até calado!

No meio da pequena multidão que atravessava a avenida, Kagome reconheceu alguém.

— Tchau, Ayame, aí vem Kouga. Se você ficar nervosa, sem saber o que dizer, entregue esta carta para ele.

— Outra carta? Mas a letra não é...

— Não se preocupe. Eu sei imitar a sua letra.

— Ah, Kagome, você é demais! Nem sei como agra...

— Então não agradeça. Tchau, Ayame.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Nem olhou para trás. Não agüentaria testemunhar o encontro. Beijinhos, palavras vazias, sorrisinhos, mãos dadas...

Quando entrou na livraria, porém, tinha um ar despreocupado como se no cinema, quase vizinho, não tivesse deixado um pedaço de si mesma. Kagome procurou as estantes do fundo, que sempre têm menos gente e menos luz. Ao acaso, uma edição luxuosa: Fernando Pessoa.

_**A Isabel(1) é fingidora,**_

_**finge tão completamente**_

_**que chega a fingir que é amor**_

_**o amor que deveras sente..**_**.**

Lia com um sorriso vago, como se lê uma velha anedota. Outro fingimento. Não era ela a rainha dos fingidores? Fingia tão completamente naqueles versos e cartas que Kouga acreditaria naquele amor. E ficaria cada vez mais apaixonado... por Ayame.

"Fingir não é difícil, quando se finge que se finge. É só usar alguns exageros, alguns

símbolos..."

_**"Símbolos? Estou farto de símbolos...(...)**_

_**Que o sol seja um símbolo, está bem**_**...**

_**Que a lua seja um símbolo, está bem.**_**..**

_**Que a terra seja um símbolo, está bem...(...)**_

_**Mas que símbolo é, não o sol, não a lua, não a terra, (.**_**.. **_**)**_

_**Mas (.**_**.. **_**) a costureira que pára vagamente à esquina**_

_**Onde se demorava outrora com o namorado que a deixou? (**_**... **_**)**_

_**Símbolos? Não quero símbolos**_**...**

_**Queria **_**—**

_**Que o namorado voltasse para a costureira **_**".**

A pouca luz que lhe iluminava a página diminuiu, coberta por alguém às suas costas.

— Renovando as ilusões, senhorita Ilusão?

Inuyasha! Sempre Inuyasha, em todas as horas em que Kagome queria ficar só.

— Fernando Pessoa... — leu o rapaz nas mãos de Kagome. — Gosta de Fernando Pessoa? E da pessoa do Inuyasha(2), você gosta?

Kagome suspirou.

— Poderia gostar mais, se a pessoa do Inuyasha fosse menos insistente e soubesse escolher melhor a hora de aparecer...

— Acho que quem escolheu foi você. Eu trabalho de tarde nesta livraria.

— Oh, é mesmo? Eu não sabia...

— Tem muita coisa que você não sabe, Kagome.

— E que certamente você gostaria de me ensinar, não é?

— Você não encontraria professor mais dedicado...

— Por quê, Inuyasha? O que você quer?

— Você, Kagome.

— O que você vê em mim? Uma gorducha, de óculos, feiosa e sem graça, que ninguém tira para dançar?

— Não. Isso é o que _você _vê. O que eu vejo é uma garota adorável, que se esconde nos jardins para não correr o risco de alguém tirá-la para dançar...

— O que é que você entende, Inuyasha? O que é que você sabe?

— Sei, por exemplo, que Inuyasha e Kagome foram dois imperadores japoneses que se amaram muito e até ajudaram a descobrir a América...(3?)

— Pois saiba que eu não sou da realeza, não toco Sangen e não quero descobrir coisa nenhuma. De mim, da verdadeira Kagome, você não sabe nada! (4)

— Aquilo que eu não sei, nem posso saber que não sei. Por que você não me conta? Vamos sair um pouco? Que tal uma volta?

— Mas você não está trabalhando?

— Tenho direito a uma folga. Depois, minha mãe é a dona da livraria...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tinha sido bom encontrar o chatinho do Inuyasha. O rapaz ajudou-a a passar aquelas duas horas. Poderia vir a ser um bom amigo. Desde que parasse de chamá-la "senhorita Ilusão", é claro. Com aquele passeio, depois que Kagome pegou Ayame no cinema, tinha até no que pensar enquanto fechava os ouvidos para não ouvir as descrições da amiga.

— Nem deu para ver com quem era o filme, menina! Imagine que o Kouga...

Inuyasha, na verdade, tinha sido menos chato, menos cínico. Mas Kagome só enxergava Kouga quando olhava para Inuyasha, só ouvia Kouga quando tentava escutar a voz de Inuyasha.

—...me deu até vontade de rir! Mas, num momento, eu estava nas nuvens, porque Kouga...

"Por quê, Kouga?'', em pensamento, Kagome interrompeu a descrição de Ayame.

"Por que a Ayame, Kouga? Por que não eu, a Kagome? Por que não eu, que escrevi o amor que Ayame sente por você? Você acreditou, Kouga? Então por que não pôde ler este mesmo amor nos meus olhos?"

—...eu nem sabia o que fazer, Kagome. Mas, pelo jeito, ele sabia pelos dois e estava louco pra me ensinar...

"Eu também queria aprender, Kouga. Eu também queria ensinar, Kouga. Juntos,

ninguém saberia mais de amor do que nós dois... Eu aprendi muito com aquele beijo, com aquela noite, com aquele jardim, com seus lábios, com seu corpo, com seu calor, com seu cheiro...mas,.."

—...bem, eu não queria deixar, mas foi aí que ele...

— Cala a boca, Ayame!

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

— Cala a boca!

— Oh, oh! Mais uma cartinha? Quantas já escreveu para Kouga? Cinco? Dez?

— Cala a boca!

O inimigo rachado ria-se sério, como se fizesse de cada escárnio uma bofetada. Esbofeteada, surrada por ela mesma, Kagome punha no papel todo o tormento e toda a paixão que a perseguiam, que aumentavam a cada dia e a cada carta que renovava o namoro de Ayame e Kouga. O mesmo papel que, mais uma vez, seria entregue pela amiga ao seu querido. E que serviria para aumentar a paixão de um lado e o tormento de outro.

_**Ah, tormento que eu não posso confessar..**_**.**

_**O que eu escrevo é a verdade, eu não minto,**_

_**eu declaro tudo aquilo que eu sinto,**_

_**e é a outra que teus lábios vão beijar**_**...**

_**Sei que quanto mais verdade tem no escrito,**_

_**mais distante eu te ponho dos meus braços,**_

_**pois desenho o paralelo de dois traços**_

_**que na certa vão perder-se no infinito.**_

_**Estes versos feitos pra te emocionar**_

_**justificam todo o amor que tens por ela**_

_**e as carícias que esses dois amantes trocam.**_

_**E eu te excito, sem que venhas a notar**_

_**que esses lábios que tu beijas são os dela,**_

_**mas são minhas as palavras que te tocam**_**...**

— Não! Onde estou com a cabeça? Não posso entregar _isto! _Kouga não pode saber que... Nunca! Eu prometi. Preciso escrever outra carta. Outra carta... Ah, Kouga, eu morro...

— Kagome! Telefone pra você!

Mais uma vez o grito histérico da mãe. Mais uma vez seria Inuyasha. Ela já estava se acostumando a ele.

— Alô...

— Alô, priminha? É você?

— Kouga...

-

* * *

-

**(1) – Nesse caso o poema de Fernando pessoa o nome do personagem é Isabel, nome da protagonista original dessa fic pela qual substitui por Kagome, decidi manter o nome Isabel para não mudar a obra do autor.**

**(2) – O nome original de Inuyahsa nesse livro é Fernando, logo o trocadilho que se segue é "Gosta de Fernando Pessoa?(escritor) E da pessoa do Fernando(Inuyasha), você gosta? Só para entenderem a resposta de Kagome e o trocadilho.**

**(3) - — Sei, por exemplo, que Inuyasha e Kagome foram dois imperadores japoneses que se amaram muito e até ajudaram a descobrir a América...(3?)**

**O original é " **_**Sei, por exemplo, que Fernando e Isabel foram dois reis espanhóis que se amaram muito e até ajudaram a descobrir a América**__**.**_**" Sei que ficou sem sentido o final, mais não achei nada que o japão tenha descoberto somente conquistado, logo deixei assim mesmo. E precisei inventar para o sentido dos nomes, já que nada a ver Kagome e Inuyasha pra reis espanhóis O.o**

**(4) - — Pois saiba que eu não sou da realeza, não toco Sangen e não quero descobrir coisa nenhuma. De mim, da verdadeira Kagome, você não sabe nada! (4)**

**O original é " **_**Pois saiba que eu não sou espanhola, não toco castanhola e não quero descobrir coisa nenhuma. De mim, da verdadeira Isabel, você não sabe nada!**_**" Teve que ser mudado para melhor sentido da resposta. Sangen é um instrumento típico japonês, é só por no Google que se acha uma foto dele.**

**-

* * *

-  
**

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**G**abi: Bom amiga, eu não posso falar nada se foi ele ou não que a beijou... iria estragar o andamento da história. Mais eu também fiquei com peninha dela. Tomara que ela consiga sobreviver XD. Beijos

**~*~**

**A**ya-chan: Sim eu juro, fiquei realmene feliz XD. É ela ta sofrendo, e bom, cenas InuXKagome terão algumas, mais nada de muito revelador, talvez só pela parte dele, mais ela ainda ta sofrendo pelo Kouga. Te espero no próximo capitulo. Beijos.

**~*~**

**A**ndréia **H**eringer: Sim, quando vc tem uma amiga de verdade vc faz essas coisas mesmo. Só que pra ela não é tão normal assim, ela esta sofrendo de verdade mentindo. Vamos ver até onde ela agüenta né? Que bom que esta adorando, espero te ver no próximo capitulo então XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**iz-chan **S**2: Que ótimo que esta acompanhando mais uma adaptação! Fico muito feliz XD. Sério que vc se identifica? Com que partes exatamente? Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: Briga com seu espelho amiga, ameace-o joga-lo fora, aposto que em um instante ele começa a cooperar com você ashudhushushd. Ela esta mesmo super apaixonada, esta cega até, será que ela vai abrir os olhos? Eu ainda tiro 8, 9 ou 10 na facul lol, gosto mesmo de escrever e minha profs me ama XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**S**hirlaine: Que bom que gostou da história assim. Fico feliz XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: Já disse que não me importo se vc se atrasa, vc manda review e isso pra mim já é maravilhoso XD. É eu não vou falar nada sobre o Inu, pois irei acabar estragando alguma coisa da história. Eu tenho certeza que não agüentaria isso, já mal agüento ver meu ex com outra, imagine um atual! Não ia rolar. Tomara que ele te surpreenda, pois ele terá um papel muito importante nessa fic. Beijos.

-

* * *

-

_**B**__om é isso ai, não tenho muito mais o que falar, já vou correndo preparar mais um capitulo da outra fic. Espero que estejam gostando dessa._

_**B**__eijos_

_**J**__a ne_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi._


	5. I — Paixão que nasce Cap 9 e 10

_**C**omo o prometido, mais dois capítulos hoje. **E**stou bem cansada, meu domingo foi longo de novo, fiz um show domingo passado e um nesse domingo agora, minhas segundas feiras não estão sendo muito legais, logo vamos a fic._

-

-

* * *

_**I**nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são se **R**umiko **T**akahashi._

_**E**ssa história também nãao me pertence, é de **P**edro **B**andeira.

* * *

_

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**9 — A segunda promessa

* * *

**

Kouga! Era ele. Era ELE! E queria falar com ela. Pedira segredo e que ela o encontrasse em meia hora no parque de diversões. Seria melhor assim pois, se ele viesse à sua casa, sua mãe ocuparia todos os espaços, ofereceria lanches, não os deixaria conversar a sós.

A sós! Por que _a sós? _O que haveria para segredar? Será... será que ele tinha conseguido ler nas entrelinhas das cartas que Ayame entregava? Será que ele pudera descobrir... Não! E se ele e Ayame tivessem brigado e ele afinal descobrira que Kagome era o seu verdadeiro amor? Bem, isso até que seria de se esperar porque... Que nada! Impossível! Como o amor dele por Ayame poderia diminuir depois de todas aquelas cartas e poemas? E Ayame não lhe tinha dito que era

impossível encontrá-lo sem alguma cartinha? Que "Onde está a cartinha?" era a primeira frase que Kouga dizia logo ao se encontrarem? Depois, mesmo que os dois tivessem brigado, por que haveria Kouga de lembrar-se dela? Nunca mais haviam se falado desde aquele maldito encontro no laboratório...

"Não. É melhor esquecer as esperanças. Mesmo que ele desista de Ayame, por que haveria de olhar para mim? Por que para a feiosa? Para a gorducha? Você não vai desistir da Ayame, Kouga. Eu não vou deixar. Eu vou continuar te amando, Kouga. E você vai me amar cada vez mais através das minhas cartas. Mesmo que você nunca venha a saber disso, meu amor..."

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

Num dia de meio de semana como aquele, o parque de diversões estava quase deserto. Uma babá uniformizada trocava sorrisinhos com o sorveteiro enquanto a criança de quem ela deveria estar cuidando aproveitava para verificar de que cor ficariam seus sapatinhos brancos depois de mergulhados na lama até os tornozelos.

Ele chegou lindo como nunca. Ou como sempre. Como sempre chegava e nunca saía do pensamento de Kagome.

— Oi, priminha!

— Oi, Kouga...

Lá vieram os beijos estalados e lá ficou Kagome recordando, num breve momento em que se permitiu fechar os olhos, aquela noite, aquele jardim e aquele beijo tão diferente destes estalos reservados à priminha... Naquela noite, no escuro, ela não fora a _priminha _para Kouga. Fora mulher. Depois... bem, depois era agora.

— Priminha...

Kagome ficou ouvindo, quase sem prestar atenção, as palavras que pareciam um discurso de introdução a algo mais importante. Kouga falava da sua adaptação à cidade, de todas as cidades onde estudara por causa das viagens do pai, da turma boa que já conseguira formar, tudo entremeado por risadas e "priminhas queridas".

— Quer um cachorro-quente, priminha querida?

— Não, eu... estou de regime. ,.

Atrás da montanha-russa, vazia e parada, parecia um bom lugar para conversar. Ali, os dois estariam protegidos dos poucos olhares indiscretos que aparecessem.

Um ventinho frio começou a soprar e a enorme estrutura de ferro rangeu enferrujadamente.

Kouga tinha acabado de devorar o cachorro-quente e de limpar com as costas da mão um bigode de mostarda.

— Priminha, como da outra vez, eu quero lhe falar de Ayame... Kagome sentiu-se arrepiar com o vento e com o rangido irritante dos ferros.

— Sabe? Nunca encontrei alguém como ela. Nunca pensei que eu pudesse apaixonar-me desse jeito. Não ria, prima, com você eu me sinto tranqüilo. Não tenho vergonha de confessar o que sinto. Ayame é linda, mas é muito mais...

As palavras de Kouga tornavam-se cada vez mais claras para Kagome, e a menina encolheu-se como a proteger-se de algo mais assustador que parecia estar por vir.

— Eu não esperava que ela tivesse tanta sensibilidade, priminha. Além da beleza.

Engraçado... você a conhece há tempos, e deve saber disso melhor do que eu: Ayame é tímida como um coelhinho. Quando estamos juntos, ela quase não fala. Apenas sorri. É muito carinhosa, é claro, mas pessoalmente quase não dá pra notar a cabecinha maravilhosa que ela tem. Só que, quando ela escreve...

— Quando ela escreve? O que é que tem?

— O mundo todo se enche de luz, priminha! Você nem pode imaginar. Todos os dias Ayame chega com uma carta, com um poema, com uma prova de amor que me tira o fôlego. Bem, eu nunca fui muito ligado em literatura, sabe? Mas Ayame abriu para mim um mundo diferente.

Um mundo de pensamentos, de palavras, de emoções... Um mundo que eu desconhecia.

— Verdade? Você está gostando deste novo mundo?

— Você deveria ler o que ela me escreve, priminha. Eu leio e releio cada carta cem vezes e não me canso. Acho que nunca li coisas tão lindas em toda a minha vida...

— Ora, que exagero...

— Exagero? Se você diz isso é porque não sabe do que Ayame é capaz. Ela é muito mais linda escrevendo do que pessoalmente!

— Oh, você acha mesmo?

— Ayame e você são amigas há muito tempo. Na certa você já deve ter lido algum poema dela, não?

— Bem... alguns...

— E o que acha deles?

— Hum... não são maus...

— Não são maus?! São maravilhosos! São as palavras mais puras e verdadeiras que eu jamais li!

— Ah, Kouga, você acha isso mesmo?

— Prima, eu estou cada vez mais gamado pela Ayame. No começo, foi aquele rostinho que me atraiu, mas o rostinho era pouco perto do espírito que Ayame escondia dentro dele. Agora, nem penso mais na beleza de Ayame. As cartas dela me emocionam até mais do que quando eu a beijo. Quase que prefiro estar no meu quarto, relendo as cartas, do que junto dela...

— Oh, Kouga, não fale assim...

— Ah, priminha, eu vou amar Ayame enquanto viver! Não me importa se ela é linda ou se ela é feia. Importa que...

— Você a amaria, mesmo se ela fosse feia?

— É claro que sim!

Freneticamente, Kagome agarrou os dois braços de Kouga.

— Diga: você a amaria? Mesmo se ela. fosse gorda? Me diga: mesmo se...

— Mesmo se eu fosse cego! Bastaria que alguém lesse para mim o que ela escreve!

Aos poucos, Kagome afrouxou a força dos dedos nos braços de Kouga.

— Você... você não sabe o que está dizendo, Kouga...

Uma garoa fina e gelada começou a se fazer sentir. Os rangidos dos ferros da montanha-russa percorriam a espinha de Kagome de alto a baixo. Atrás do sorriso que ela conseguiu representar a custo, seu rosto estava branco.

— E você... me trouxe aqui só para dizer isso, Kouga?

O rapaz baixou os olhos. Num momento, toda aquela paixão, todo aquele entusiasmo, deu lugar a certo desânimo.

— Não... na verdade eu fico até contente ao lhe contar tudo isso. Eu quero que você saiba da minha felicidade. Afinal, foi você que me abriu um novo mundo ao trazer Ayame à minha festa, não foi? E, depois, ajudou nosso primeiro encontro. Eu lhe devo muito, priminha.

A garoa estava gelada e, caindo vagarosamente, já tinha encharcado os dois. _r_

— Você prometeu nos ajudar, lembra-se? Eu lhe pedi, naquela manhã, no laboratório...

— Sim, eu me lembro...

— Você é a madrinha deste amor maravilhoso, prima...

— O que você quer que eu faça? Que os abençoe?

— Eu agora preciso de um pouco mais. Sabe? Eu nunca fui um bom aluno. Eu só sei jogar futebol...

— Como? Mas a tia Mizuki disse...

— Isso são coisas de mãe. Ela vive fazendo uma propaganda maluca, onde eu apareço como ela gostaria que eu fosse, não como eu sou. Eu sempre passei aspando, prima. Principalmente em português e literatura. E me sinto um pouco humilhado diante do talento de Ayame. O que ela há de pensar de mim?

— Ela te ama, Kouga...

— Disso eu sei. Só quem ama muito pode escrever o que ela escreve. Mas, e eu? Eu não sei mexer com as palavras. Não sei responder a ela com a mesma... a mesma...

— Ternura...

— É. Ternura. Eu _sinto _essa ternura, mas não sei como demonstrar. Eu quero me

mostrar a ela, sem qualquer vergonha, Kagome. Mas na hora acho que falta... falta aquela...

— Paixão...

— Isso. A paixão está por dentro, é tão grande quanto a dela. Mas...

Kagome sugeria cada palavra, cada sentimento, como se fosse um jogador a descartar sobre um pano verde. E o rapaz comprava todas as cartas.

— Será que não falta amor, Kouga?

— Não. Isso não falta. Eu quero aquela menina como ninguém há de querer. Tenho certeza. Mas, quando estou com ela, só consigo contar piadas...

— Pode ser um novo estilo de namoro. Piadas de amor...

— Não brinque, prima. Eu não posso parecer ridículo diante daquela garota maravilhosa...

— Fique tranqüilo, então. Tenho certeza de que ela o ama como você é.

— Mas eu queria poder amar Ayame do jeito que ela me ama. Eu queria poder escrever para ela com a mesma ternura, com a mesma paixão com que ela me escreve. Mas eu não tenho jeito, priminha...

— Ah, Kouga... você tem tantos jeitos...

O rapaz tomou nas suas as mãos de Kagome e trouxe-as ao peito. Olhou profundamente a menina.

— Kagome, me disseram que você é ótima em redação. Foi por isso que eu lhe pedi esta conversa. Preciso de mais um favor.

Kagome deixou as mãos apoiadas sobre o peito do rapaz. Sentiu pulsar-lhe o coração, num dueto com o seu.

— Prima, você poderia escrever alguma coisa para eu dar a Ayame?

A ferragem rangeu de novo, quase abafando a surpresa de Kagome.

— Como?!

— Só de vez em quando, priminha. Me ajude! Uma cartinha ou um verso, para que

Ayame não se decepcione comigo...

— Mas como é que eu posso...

— Escrever uma carta de amor para outra garota? Você pode tentar, não pode?

Talvez escrevendo como se fosse para o seu namorado. Depois eu copio, passando tudo para o feminino. Você tem namorado, não tem?

— Eu? Tenho... é claro...

— Como é o nome dele?

— O nome dele? É... Inuyasha...

Inuyasha! Droga! Foi o primeiro nome de que ela se lembrou. Se Inuyasha soubesse...

— Então escreva uma carta de amor bem bonita para Ayame como se fosse para o Inuyasha.

Vai dar certo, você vai ver. Será o nosso segredo!

— Kouga, eu...

— Ah, você prometeu, priminha! Me ajude!

—... sim, eu prometi...

— Pois prometa de novo!

Segurando-lhe os ombros, o rapaz a olhava fixamente nos olhos. Kagome deixou que um arrepio lhe percorresse todo o corpo molhado e murmurou:

— Eu... eu prometo, Kouga...

* * *

**10 — Perdas de amor

* * *

**

O inimigo, rachado de alto a baixo, dividia Kagome. Uma das duas deveria amar Kouga, e a outra devia estar apaixonada por Ayame. Mas ela sentia-se inteira de Kouga, cada pedacinho de seu corpo e de sua mente vibrava, pulsava, pertencia a Kouga. Só que Kouga pertencia a Ayame. Como, então escrever uma carta de amor para a rival? Como ajudar seu amado a declarar-se mais ainda à garota que a estava destruindo?

"Mas eu prometi, eu prometi..."

À sua frente, folhas rabiscadas, papéis amarrotados, um respondendo ao outro, um querendo agarrar, outro querendo ser agarrado, um forçando, outro permitindo. Era como se a mão esquerda escrevesse para a direita, era como se um ouvido falasse para o outro.

Por sobre aquela divisão, pairava a voz rachada do inimigo, provocando, torturando, gozando, mas, ao aumentar a dor, fazendo ferver ainda mais o caldeirão de misturadas paixões, promessas e desesperos que queimavam Kagome por dentro.

_**Antes de ti, Kouga,**_

_**eu nem sabia sequer,**_

_**fui metade de mim mesma,**_

_**fui pedaço de mulher**_**...**

_**Vou deixar meu peito aberto,**_

_**Ayame de amor sem fim, sem**_

_**porteiro, sem vigia,**_

_**para que entres em mim...**_

— Ah, Kagome, idiota! Ouve, sou teu inimigo... Esquece essa promessa cretina. Ele adora o que você escreve. Ele adora você!

Do outro lado do corredor, mesmo com duas portas a separá-los, a voz do inimigo fazia-se ouvir perfeitamente por Kagome.

"As palavras de Ayame devem ser mais ingênuas. Acho que Kouga espera que seja assim. Ai, Kouga..."

_**Era metade de mim,**_

_**era pedaço inocente,**_

_**pois eu era quase nada**_

_**e pensava que era gente..**_**.**

_**Entre aqui dentro, Ayame,**_

_**aqui não há nada de mal,**_

_**mas vais achar em meu peito**_

_**um verdadeiro arsenal!**_

— Você cozinha os versos com o seu melhor tempero, não é? E pra quê? Pra morrer de fome enquanto os dois se empanturram com a emoção que você criou?

"Quando as cartas são de Kouga, acho que têm de ser mais fortes, mais ousadas. Ah, Kouga, eu _quero _que você seja assim..."

_**Hoje sou ré, sou culpada,**_

_**sou o sul e sou o norte,**_

_**confesso meu crime de vida**_

_**que dá luz em vez de morte!**_

_**É só transformar em granada**_

_**os pulmões e o coração,**_

_**espalhando aos quatro ventos**_

_**estilhaços de paixão!**_

— Cretina! Rasga isso! Seja mulher, Kagome. Vá atrás dele. Lute por ele!

"Sou Kagome... Sou mulher, me escute... estou perdida..." Sou gente! Socorro, Kouga... me escute ... estou perdida..."

_**Quero que venham juizes**_

_**dispostos a me condenar**_

_**e te nomeiem carrasco**_

_**pra eu viver a te adorar**_

_**Pois que venha a medicina,**_

_**pois que berre, pois que zangue!**_

_**Nós vamos juntos gritar:**_

— _**Um..**_**. **_**dois... três... sangue!**_

— Rasga! Esquece!

_**Kouga, me agarra, sou tua!**_

_**Vem morar dentro de mim!**_

**Te entrega, Kagome!**

CALEM A BOCA! TODOS VOCÊS!

**O0o0o0o0o**

— Fique tranqüila, Ayame. Aqui a gente pode conversar sossegada. A mãe saiu, com enxaqueca e tudo. Temos a tarde inteirinha pra fofocar à vontade.

Ayame experimentou um batom de Kagome, espremendo os lábios.

— Precisa trocar este espelho. Nem sei como você consegue se maquiar com esta rachadura... Como é que quebrou?

— Sei lá. Quebrou. Só isso.

Kagome já havia separado uma pilha de livros e cadernos, mas olhou sorrindo para a amiga.

— Você não estava pensando _exatamente _em estudar biologia quando veio para cá, não é?

Ayame olhou através do corredor, sorrindo de volta para a amiga, que a aguardava no quarto. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e andou sonhadoramente até à cama de Kagome, onde se jogou, sem se preocupar em tirar os tênis.

— Não sou como você, Kagome. Você está sempre interessada em tudo, ligada em todas as coisas. Eu tenho só uma idéia fixa. Uma idéia fixa que já dura quase um mês. Não consigo pensar em nada senão em Kouga. Você não sabe o que isso significa...

— Ah...

A pilha de livros caiu das mãos de Kagome. A menina ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a reempilhá-los apressadamente, como se um rio estivesse por correr ali e pudesse arrastá-los consigo.

— Posso fazer uma idéia, Ayame...

— Acho que você não pode. Ninguém pode saber o que é amar alguém como Kouga. Eu... eu acho que estou te traindo, Kagome...

— Traindo? Como?

E a pilha de livros espalhou-se de novo pelo chão.

— Estou escondendo um segredo de você. Kouga adora suas cartas...

— Adora? Adora mesmo?

— E como! Eu vou ser grata a você o resto da vida por ter me impedido de passar por burra diante dele. Kouga parece tão caído por mim quanto eu por ele. No começo, nos primeiros dias, ele se conteve, como se... como se...

— Como se quisesse deixá-la à vontade...

— Exatamente. Deixar-me à vontade. Isso acabou fazendo com que o nosso namoro girasse quase que só através das suas cartas, Kagome. Daquilo que você escrevia... Mas, depois, ele se abriu. E como se abriu! Ele é um amor, mas é também um gênio. O segredo que eu queria lhe contar são estas cartas dele. Veja.

Ayame abriu a bolsa e tirou um macinho de cartas mil vezes relidas.

— Hum? Cartas de Kouga?

— Eu não queria mostrar a ninguém, Kagome. É lindo demais. Eu queria guardar essa beleza só para mim. Ciúme. Ciúme das cartas como ciúme dele. Mas você tem o direito, não é? É você quem põe no papel o amor que eu sinto por ele. Acho que você tem o direito de ler a resposta.

Como se estivesse pouco interessada, Kagome folheou rapidamente os papéis que conhecia quase de cor. A letra de Kouga, firme, reproduzia cada uma daquelas palavras que ela havia criado na solidão torturante do seu quarto, perseguida pela voz do inimigo rachado, do outro lado do corredor.

— Então? O que acha?

— Eu? Hum... não sei, parece bom... algum estilo...

— Algum estilo?! O que é isso, Kagome? Você está perdendo a sensibilidade? Aí estão as idéias mais malucas, mais francas, mais lindas que eu já li. Ser amada desse jeito é muito mais do que eu sonhei na vida. E você ainda diz que tem _algum estilo!_

— Você gostou mesmo, Ayame?

— Desculpe, mas eu acho que finalmente você encontrou um rival literário à sua altura. O que ele me escreve é muito mais inspirado do que as cartas que você escreve por mim...

— Hum...

— É tudo tão bom, um sonho tão maravilhoso com Kouga, que eu chego a sentir medo.

— Medo? Amor e medo... parece que não combinam.

— Medo de ser desmascarada por Kouga. Um garoto tão sensível, uma cabeça tão

incrível... Quando estamos juntos, ele não me provoca. Conversa, ri e brinca, só. Toda a beleza que ele tem por dentro fica para as cartas e para as poesias. Acho que ele sentiu que eu, pessoalmente, não consigo dizer o que você escreve nas cartas.

— É? E você? O que faz?

— Eu dou todo o carinho que posso, mas banco a tímida, sorridente, meio calada, para disfarçar. Eu queria poder falar, abrir a boca e dizer tudo o que eu sinto por ele. Mas eu sei que, na hora, não vou conseguir dizer nada e ele vai se decepcionar comigo. Kagome, eu tenho medo. Medo de que Kouga...

— Está bem!

— Como?

Kagome bateu os livros sobre a mesinha. Agarrou Ayame pela mão e arrastou a amiga para a sala.

— O que está havendo, Kagome?

— Você vai falar com Kouga e dizer tudo o que sente. Agora!

— Mas...

Decidida, estendeu o telefone para Ayame.

— Pegue. Ligue para ele.

— Ora, mas eu lhe disse...

— Não tenha medo. Eu fico ao seu lado e vou falando. Ê só repetir.

— Kagome, você está vermelha... O que houve?

— Você quer falar com ele, não quer? Pois fale! Eu estarei pendurada no seu outro ouvido. Fale com ele e repita tudo o que eu disser.

Colocou o fone nas mãos de Ayame e discou ela mesma.

— Kagome! Não...

— Alô.

Do outro lado da linha, a voz de Kouga.

— Eu... Kouga, eu...

— Ayame! Oi, meu amor... Eu estava agora mesmo relendo aquele seu poema que...

— Que bom! Relendo o meu poema... Kagome colou a boca ao ouvido livre de Ayame.

— Repita: Não, não releia o que já sabe, Kouga. Não quero que o meu amor pare no tempo da jura de ontem. Ouça o amor de hoje, que será bem menor que o de amanhã...

— Não, Kouga... não...

— Alô? Ayame? O que está havendo?

— Vamos! Repita o que eu disse!

— Não! Eu, eu... Kouga...

Com o rosto em brasa, Kagome arrancou o fone das mãos de Ayame e tapou parcialmente o bocal com uma toalhinha de crochê que enfeitava a mesa do telefone. E falou, inflamada de paixão.

— O que eu escrevo, Kouga, é menos do que eu posso dizer. E o que eu posso dizer, agora, é menos do que eu sinto por você. Tanta verdade se perde no caminho do coração ao cérebro, do cérebro à boca, da boca à mão, da mão ao papel... Agora eu quero que você saiba tudo o que eu sinto, sem perdas pelo caminho. Sem desperdícios. Quero que você percorra os meus caminhos

de volta, dos papéis ao coração. É aqui! É aqui dentro que você tem de morar, meu amor!

— Ah, Ayame... A sua voz está tão diferente... A ligação está abafada... Parece outra pessoa...

— É que hoje eu não sou eu, pois sou eu mesma. A mesma do princípio do caminho, sem perdas de amor pela estrada, sem bloqueios, sem vergonhas. Eu sou agora aquele verdadeiro _eu, _que você ainda não conhece. É esse eu que você deve compreender, conhecer e amar!

— Eu... eu te amo, Ayame...

Ao lado da amiga, ouvindo só uma das partes, Ayame começou a chorar.

E Kagome falou. Falou, quase sem dar tempo para a resposta do outro lado. Sem tomar fôlego. Envolveu Kouga, virou-o, manipulou-o, excitou-o, passando da frase mais arrebatada ao sussurro mais tímido, como uma pequena gata felpuda que rolasse no colo do dono.

— Ayame! Eu quero te ver. Agora!

— Então venha correndo. Me encontre na casa de Kagome. A mãe dela não está. Hoje eu quero ser sua, Kouga. Venha me buscar.

De olhos molhados, sem entender nada, Ayame olhava atônita para Kagome.

O telefone foi desligado com decisão. Kagome estava de pé, respirando como se tivesse acabado de correr a maratona, com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso cínico, de triunfo, nos lábios.

— Pronto. Ele vem aí, prepare-se. Ê todo seu. Eu vou à livraria da mãe do Inuyasha.

— E eu? O que digo quando ele chegar?

— Aja. Eu já disse tudo.

-

-

* * *

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**G**abi: que bom que gostou das mudanças, foi bom você ter entendido, eu achei que ia me ferrar! Amiga o seu aviso vai ficar logo abaixo ok? Beijos.

**~*~**

**L**ady**BPPC**: Eu tive que abreviar seu nome, grande de mais pra ficar escrevendo XD. Bem lembrado, mas como vc mesmo disse, infelizmente nem tem como evitar isso, mais o Naraku vai ficar meio em duvida não? Tipo ele é +- mau se vc lembra direito do final do livro vai entender do que e to falando, mais não vou falar mais nada se não pode estragar a surpresa pros outros, afinal esse é originalmente um livro cheio de mistério, mais a maioria acaba sendo desvendado por culpa dos nomes né? Mais tomara que o povo goste mesmo assim XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: O Inu nessa fic é perfo, ele quer mesmo a Kagome, e vai lutar muito por ela, basta saber se ela vai abrir os olhos pra isso ou não. Sim, de fato os poemas dela são profundos, eu nunca tive uma inspiração pra poema desse jeito. Já escrevi alguns, mais nada muito ÓÓÓÓ só o básico XD. Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: E eu sempre vou amar ver as suas opiniões aqui, por isso acabo sempre esperando a sua review com mais ansiedade. Caraca o amor deixa a gente cegueta mesmo, digo por experiência própria T.T, mais uma hora a gente acorda, sempre acordamos e o Inu vai insistir sempre. Que perfo sou valorizada XDD, mais sim eu fiz questão de fazer as mudanças pra melhor entendimento e coerência de nomes e texto, só a Gabi viu o quanto eu quebrei a minha cabeça pra conseguir fazer uma adaptação naquela parte do texto, pensei que ia me ferrar nele. Eu respeito sim muito os meus leitores e, principalmente, respeito de mais o Pedro Bandeira né, afinal o texto é dele e eu não queria mexer em nada, mais aquela parte foi realmente necessário eu mexer. A idéia do Sangon me veio por causa do filme "Memórias de uma Gueixa" foi o primeiro instrumento típico japonês que veio a cabeça. Ah se o Kouga soubesse... mais ele não sabe então só nos basta ler ^^. Beijos.

-

-

* * *

**B**om minhas, amigas é isso.

**Quero deixar um aviso aqui pra todas as leitoras que lêem essa adaptação e a adaptação da Gabi a fic "****A**** lista de desejos de ****K****agome", a Gabi infelizmente não poderá postar amanha, pois ela terá que fazer uma viajem no trabalho dela que ocorre a cada 2 meses e é sempre em uma terça feira, logo ela só poderá postar na quarta. Ela irá explicar tudo certinho na quarta, mais estou avisando por aqui também.**

**T**odos os recados dados então vou-me.

**B**eijos

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi.


	6. II — Paixão que mata Cap 11 e 12

_**Q**__uero primeiramente pedir desculpas pela demora, mais segunda ninguém me deixou mexer no PC direito._

_**M**__as enfim, estou de volta! __**E**__ com um capitulo bem grandão ^^_

_**E**__stou sem inspiração para muito papo, logo vamos a fic._

_**B**__oa leitura._

_-_

_-

* * *

_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**P**__edro __**B**__andeira.

* * *

_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

**II — **_**Paixão que mata**_

**11 — Um pouco de veneno

* * *

**

Kagome era um fantasma, naquela manhã. O primeiro sinal acabara de soar quando ela chegou ao colégio. Não teve coragem de juntar-se ao tumulto dos estudantes correndo para as classes. Encostou-se à parede, abraçada ao fichário e ao livro de química inorgânica, e ficou vendo esvaziar-se o pátio.

Inorgânica... não-orgânica... sem órgãos... sem organismo... sem entranhas... sem vida... mas cheia de paixão, cheia daquela paixão de um lado só, sem retorno, sem correspondência, sem esperança, sem futuro...

Sem futuro mesmo, depois daquela tarde. A mãe tinha chegado, é claro, com sua enxaqueca e a surpresa de encontrar o sobrinho com Ayame em pleno sofá da sala.

— Na maior atracação! Pouca vergonha! O que vão dizer os vizinhos? Ah, se seu pai

estivesse vivo...

— Ele _está _vivo, mamãe!

Depois, à noite, conselho de família. Exigências de compromissos. Os pais de Ayame, bem à antiga, imaginando todas as safadezas, falando em exames médicos, derramando lágrimas e ameaças.

Mas discutir o quê? Ali estavam os dois, amando-se como nunca, como nunca _querendo _compromissos, jurando amor eterno.

— Praticamente duas crianças! — lamentava-se tia Mizuki. — Não é cedo demais para se falar em papéis assinados?

Todos os papéis que importavam, porém, já tinham sido escritos. E todos por Kagome. Foram eles que geraram e alimentavam ainda o amor daqueles dois. E destruíam a esperança da autora.

Em muitos deles, ficara apenas a marca de uma lágrima. Pingada na solidão de seu desespero.

— Senhorita Ilusão... Kagome... Não vai subir para a classe? Inuyasha! Sempre Inuyasha, sempre presente, nunca Kouga!

— Já vou, Inuyasha. É só um instante. Suba você. —- Eu espero.

— Não, por favor. Vá. Eu preciso deste instante. Faça isso por mim.

Inuyasha aproximou-se suavemente. Tomou-lhe a pontinha do queixo e ergueu o rosto de Kagome em direção ao seu.

— Não, Inuyasha, por favor...

Com a palma da mão, procurou afastar o rapaz,

— Eu preciso ficar só, só um momento...

— Kagome...

Seus dedos enroscaram-se em alguma coisa que saía da camisa de Inuyasha, quando ela se esquivou dos lábios que procuravam os seus. Com o arranque, algo veio partido, pendurado em sua mão.

"Uma correntinha... Estão na moda as correntinhas...", pensou a menina.

A correntinha caiu no chão. Abaixaram-se os dois para recolhê-la, mas...

— Ei, vocês dois! O que estão fazendo fora da classe?

Naraku! O bedel-chefe. Uma massa enorme que devia ter sido carcereiro antes de empregar-se naquele colégio. O pavor de todos os alunos, o perseguidor implacável. O pesadelo dos cabuladores, dos conversadores, dos namoradores.

— Nada... a gente já ia subir...

— Já deviam ter subido, vocês sabem muito bem. Ninguém pode ficar no pátio depois do sinal!

— Sim, é que...

— Pra diretoria já! Os dois!

A mão de Inuyasha apertou a de Kagome, para dar-lhe apoio. Mas aquilo não era necessário. Ouvir um discursinho de dona Kaede, a diretora obesa e sorridente que era a alma daquela escola, não assustava ninguém. Quem assustava era Naraku.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Apertando mais do que o necessário, Naraku arrastou os dois pelos braços até à diretoria. Sem saber explicar por quê, Kagome sentia um clima de insegurança ao longo do corredor.

— O que está havendo? — estranhou o enorme bedel.

A porta da diretoria estava fechada. À sua frente, a jovem professora de filosofia esmurrava a porta, nervosamente.

— O que houve, dona Rin? — perguntou Naraku.

— Hein? Não sei. Estou preocupada. Eu tinha uma reunião com dona Kaede agora, mas ela está trancada aí dentro. Não responde...

— Bom, eu tenho a chave mestra. Se a senhora quiser...

— O que está esperando? Abra logo!

Naraku largou os dois e tirou um molho de chaves do bolso.

— Está difícil... A outra chave está na fechadura, do lado de dentro...

— Anda logo! — insistiu nervosamente a professora Rin.

A fechadura cedeu com um estalo. Naraku abriu a porta e agarrou novamente os braços de Kagome e Inuyasha, acompanhando-os para dentro da diretoria.

As cortinas estavam fechadas e as luzes todas acesas. Isso era anormal, para aquela hora da manhã, mas era assim que dona Kaede trabalhava em seus serões.

— Dona Kaede? — Kagome ouviu atrás de si a voz da professora de filosofia. —

Onde a senhora está?

A enorme mesa de trabalho, antiga e esculpida a mão por algum artista esquecido há muito tempo, estava coberta de papéis. Contendo-se para não gritar de dor por causa do apertão de Naraku, Kagome foi empurrada à frente, em direção à mesa. Por isso, ela foi a primeira a encontrar o cadáver de dona Kaede.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O resto do dia foi uma espécie de pesadelo circense, muito diferente do que Kagome imaginaria para um enredo de filme.

Morta dona Kaede, a autoridade máxima era a professora Kikyou, uma vice-diretora cuja utilidade na direção da escola ainda não tinha sido percebida por ninguém. Seu primeiro ato como autoridade máxima foi um verdadeiro faniquito, que só serviu para quase transformar em comédia o trágico fim de dona Kaede.

Depois que a fizeram engolir um copo com água açucarada, a professora Kikyou trancou a diretoria e proibiu que qualquer pessoa entrasse lá.

— Ai, ai, ai, coitada de dona Kaede! Como é que uma coisa dessas foi acontecer? O coração dela era tão forte... Alguém chamou o pronto-socorro?

Foi necessário convencer a professora Kikyou de que o pronto-socorro teria pouco o que fazer com um cadáver e que o certo seria chamar a polícia, como em todos os casos de morte súbita, sem assistência médica.

— A polícia?! Na nossa escola? Que horror! Coitada da Kaede! Kaede! Kaede!

Entrou na sala da diretora como uma louca e trancou-se, sozinha. Lá dentro, teve outro ataque, aos berros, como se fosse possível acordar a morta.

Quando a porta se abriu, a professora Kikyou parecia convencida de que a morta estava mesmo morta. Determinou que a diretoria fosse trancada de novo, com cadáver e tudo. Engoliu mais água com açúcar e, sem parar de lamentar-se, mandou dispensar todos os alunos e funcionários. Mais tarde, teve de agüentar a fúria do investigador, que chegou duas horas depois de chamada a polícia.

— Quem lhe deu ordem para dispensar todo mundo?

— N-ninguém... — gaguejou a professora Kikyou, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. — Foi para os alunos não ficarem impressionados...

— E para estragar o meu trabalho!

— N-não... eu pensei que um ataque do coração, como esse...

Não tinha sido um ataque do coração, afinal. Pela projeção da escola e de dona Kaede, a autópsia foi feita naquela mesma tarde. No corpo obeso daquela educadora sorridente, querida por todos, líder de todos, encontraram uma boa dose de cianureto.

Já anoitecia quando um carro da polícia foi buscar Kagome em casa. A mãe veio junto, naturalmente, carregando a pior crise de enxaqueca de que a filha se lembrava. Mas a mãe teve de aguardar fora da sala da diretora, enquanto o investigador interrogava sua filha. Na sala, apenas a polícia, a professora Kikyou, que ainda não tinha descoberto o que fazer com as mãos, as quatro testemunhas daquela manhã e o professor de química. O investigador procurava reconstituir a cena da descoberta do cadáver. Perguntava, interrompia, duvidava. Sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, quase sem ouvir o interrogatório, Kagome recordava claramente todo o cenário daquela manhã.

— Coitada da dona Kaede... — choramingava a professora Kikyou.

Kagome lembrava-se da mão gorda de dona Kaede, primeiro pedaço da anatomia morta que ela vira entre a mesa e a janela. Coisa feia, sem jeito, que é um cadáver! Ainda mais de alguém tão gordo, tão grande como a diretora. Estava jogada no tapete, como se um caminhão basculante a tivesse descarregado por cima da mesa. O vestido levantado, a boca aberta, os olhos esbugalhados. Nada que pudesse lembrar a alegria, o entusiasmo e o talento daquela mulher. A

morte havia levado tudo.

— Coitadinha da dona Kaede... — fungava a professora Kikyou, como se estivesse ouvindo os pensamentos de Kagome e não o interrogatório profissional do investigador.

— Tão gorda... Coitada! Sempre falando em fazer regime. Garantira que, no começo do ano letivo, estava decidida a emagrecer. Dissera que, desta vez, a decisão era para ser levada a sério.

Kagome sorriu e, por um instante, visualizou a mesa da diretora naquela manhã. Lembrou-se claramente de um papel de bombom. Pobre dona Kaede! De dia, comendo saladinhas e exibindo sua vontade de emagrecer como se fosse um troféu e, à noite, fechada na diretoria com seus bombons e sua gulodice, como uma criança que se esconde para fazer reinações.

— Logo agora que ela estava fazendo regime... — lamentou-se a professora Kikyou.

Daquele momento em diante não haveria mais gula ou regime para dona Kaede. Não havia nem mais o papel de bombom, que desaparecera da mesa. Nela, o que havia era um objeto, talvez um vaso, coberto por um pano.

— Cianureto! — vociferava o investigador para o professor de química. — Como é que uma escola como esta guarda cianureto no laboratório?

O professor de química olhou de lado, procurando algum apoio junto a Naraku ou à

professora Rin, que parecia a mais revoltada de todos, embora soubesse controlar-se melhor, sem fazer o papel ridículo da professora Kikyou.

— São estudos que estou fazendo com o pessoal do curso técnico — balbuciou o químico.

— Estamos analisando a mandioca e...

— A mandioca?! — berrou o investigador. — Vai me dizer que a vítima foi envenenada com mandioca?

— Não... é que extraímos um glicosídio da mandioca que...

O pano que cobria o vaso sobre a mesa foi retirado. Não era um vaso. Era um frasco de laboratório. A meia distância, mesmo de óculos, não era possível a Kagome distinguir o que estava escrito no rótulo.

— A autópsia encontrou cianureto, professor.

— Pois é. Neste frasco há glicosídio cianonitrila que é extraído da mandioca...

— Cianureto?

— É. Pode-se dizer que sim.

— A vítima poderia ter apanhado isto no laboratório, não é? Qualquer pessoa poderia, não é?

— Bem, dona Kaede poderia...

— Como é que uma coisa dessas foi acontecer justo na nossa escola? — lamentou, aos soluços, a professora Kikyou, assoando o nariz com estrondo.

O investigador exibiu um envelope plástico transparente que revelava um pouco de pó branco.

— Este envelope estava no chão, ao lado da mão da vítima. Certamente é o mesmo produto deste frasco, não é?

— Pode ser... — o professor de química sentia-se esmagado.

—Posso fazer uma análise e...

— Deixe isso à polícia técnica, professor. A sua parte irresponsável o senhor já fez, deixando cianureto no laboratório, ao alcance de qualquer um!

O professor protestou timidamente:

— Ora, não é bem assim. Há muitos produtos potencialmente perigosos em qualquer laboratório. No caso da linamarina...

— Como?! O que o senhor disse?

A surpresa de Kagome interrompeu o professor.

— Linamarina. É o nome que se dá a esse glicosídio.

— A esse veneno, o senhor quer dizer! — cortou o investigador. As recordações daquela triste manhã, na escuridão do laboratório, voltaram todas à memória de Kagome. Linamarina! Os dois nomes de mulher que, juntos, agora eram o nome da morte. Há quase um mês alguém mexera naquele frasco. Na penumbra, sem óculos, cheia de lágrimas, no começo da longa estrada que haveria de afastá-la cada vez mais do seu grande amor, Kagome não poderia ter reconhecido aquele alguém. Sua única certeza é que não poderia ter sido a diretora. O vulto de avental branco não era grande. Nem obeso.

— Coitada da dona Kaede! — choramingou de novo a vice-diretora.

— Dona Kikyou! Quer retirar-se? A senhora está atrapalhando o interrogatório!

Para a polícia, o caso pareceu simples. A porta trancada, com a chave do lado de dentro, o envelope contendo linamarina, as janelas fechadas e quatro testemunhas que haviam encontrado, juntas, o cadáver eram provas suficientes para uma conclusão de suicídio. Motivos para o suicídio? Não cabia à polícia deduzir. Afinal, onde está mesmo a lógica de alguém que decide tirar a própria vida? Uma vida obesa, alegre e produtiva? Uma vida de mulher, uma morte de mulher, uma morte com nome de mulher? Uma morte chamada linamarina? Lembrou-se do poeta João Cabral de Melo Neto e de _Morte e vida severina, _aquele poema maravilhoso. Uma vida severina... uma morte linamarina... Tudo se juntava como uma carga

pesada demais para Kagome. A recordação daquele beijo louco, daquele Kouga louco do jardim, daquela noite louca, quando tudo havia começado. Depois, a desilusão no laboratório, as cartas e os poemas cheios de seu amor desesperado. Agora, aquela morte tão estúpida, tão grotesca, e a lembrança do vulto de branco mexendo na linamarina. Mexendo na morte.

Suicídio... E o que Kagome tinha feito no dia anterior? Não tinha sido ela mesma a disparar o tiro de misericórdia na nuca de sua última esperança de felicidade? O que tinha sido aquela declaração ao telefone? O que tinha significado forçar o encontro de Kouga e Ayame em sua própria casa? Não fora isso uma espécie de suicídio? Um desejo de acabar logo com aquele sofrimento que só crescia, a cada hora, a cada verso, a cada lágrima? Afinal, o que era a morte? Uma massa de banha jogada grotescamente sobre um tapete de diretoria? E o que era a vida, o que seria a vida, agora que a ligação entre Kouga e Ayame tornara-se pública e definitiva? O que seria então a morte senão um alívio, um _basta _a toda

aquela tortura? O que seria a morte? Severina como a do retirante nordestino? Linamarina como a da diretora obesa e sorridente? Como seria a outra morte, a da menina gorda, da garota feia, da poetisa de óculos, espinha no nariz e inimigo rachado?

"Mais vale um fim trágico do que uma tragédia sem fim...", recordou ela, ainda na diretoria, mal sentindo a delicada pressão da mão de Inuyasha sobre a sua.

Olhou para o tapete vazio onde havia descoberto o cadáver da diretora. E foi o seu próprio cadáver que viu ali.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

— Oh, Kagome, entre. Está mais calminha? Carinhosamente, a professora Kikyou fez Kagome entrar na pequena sala da vice-diretoria, tão inútil quanto a ocupante.

— Bem... eu é que estava nervosa, não é? Mas você compreende, tenho certeza. Kaede morta, assim, sem mais nem menos... Nós éramos muito amigas, muito amigas mesmo...

— Sinto muito, dona Kikyou...

— Nós éramos tão amigas... Ela se preocupava tanto comigo... Imagino o seu choque ao encontrar o corpo da pobrezinha. Você parecia tão nervosa lá, durante o interrogatório... Mas não era para menos, não é? Estávamos todos muito nervosos...

Kagome sentiu-se pouco à vontade. O que queria aquela mulher? Será que faria outro escândalo, na frente dela? Um cansaço pesado começou a tomar conta do seu corpo. As cargas que ela tinha de suportar estavam pesadas demais para seus ombros de menina.

— Por que você se surpreendeu com o nome do veneno, querida?

— Eu? Me surpreendi? Não me lembro...

— Acho que foi só impressão minha, não foi? Vai ver foi o nervosismo que... Como era mesmo o nome do veneno?

— O nome, professora? Não sei... cianureto, parece...

— É. Cianureto...

A professora Kikyou olhava brandamente para a aluna. Mas era um olhar ausente, como se não esperasse resposta.

— Você não sabe... é claro que você não sabe. Pobre amiga morta! Eu já lhe disse que nós éramos muito amigas, não disse? Ela se preocupava tanto comigo... Imagine: tinha cismado que eu devia me aposentar. Queria que eu descansasse. Veja só... Ela trabalhava tanto, era tão dinâmica... E eu é que precisava descansar. Coitada da Kaede...

A professora Kikyou continuava a falar, como se a menina não existisse, repassando para si mesma aquela amizade que terminara de modo tão triste.

Kagome levantou-se e saiu silenciosamente da sala.

— É tudo tão trágico, Kaede...

* * *

**12 — Da morte não sei o dia

* * *

**

Inuyasha tomou delicadamente a mão de Kagome, assim que ela abriu a porta de casa, e olhou-a firme nos olhos. — Kagome, eu preciso falar com você.

— Inuyasha... Oi. Entre...

Kagome afastou-se e o rapaz caminhou em direção à mesa coberta de livros e papéis.

— Você estava estudando?

— Não... eu...

— O que é isto? — perguntou Inuyasha levantando uma folha de fichário.

— Nada... é...

_**Há o instante da chegada**_

_**E o momento da partida.**_

_**Quanta vida eu já vivi?**_

_**Quanta resta a ser vivida?**_

_**São dois espelhos quebrados,**_

_**Dois vezes sete de má sorte,**_

_**lá vivi quatorze anos,**_

_**quanto resta para a morte?**_

_**É fácil vê-la chegando**_

_**em cada instante que passe,**_

_**pois se começa a morrer**_

_**no momento em que se nasce.**_

_**Vou caminhando pra morte,**_

_**não decidi meu nascer.**_

_**Da morte não sei o dia,**_

_**Mas posso saber!**_

— É do Augusto dos Anjos. Acabei de copiar...

— Do Augusto dos Anjos? Quando ele tinha _quatorze _anos? Kagome suspirou e jogou-se na poltrona, abraçando as pernas e apoiando a testa nos joelhos.

— Está bem, Inuyasha. Se você quiser conversar sobre poesia, vamos conversar sobre poesia.

Inuyasha ajoelhou-se em frente à poltrona e, com as mãos, obrigou Kagome a erguer o rosto para ele.

— Olhe para mim, Kagome. Acho que seria bom conversarmos depois daquela loucura toda. Durante o interrogatório, eu senti que você tinha alguma coisa a dizer. Alguma coisa que a incomodava...

— É claro — sorriu a menina. — Um cadáver de 120 quilos incomoda qualquer um.

— Não brinque, Kagome. Você manipula a todos, que eu sei. Mas comigo é diferente. Você não consegue me enganar.

— Eu não quero enganar ninguém.

— Só a você mesma, não é?

— Você veio aqui para brigar comigo, é?

— Eu só queria te ouvir. Passamos por isso juntos e talvez você precise me dizer alguma coisa.

— Mesmo que eu tivesse alguma coisa a dizer, de que adiantaria? A polícia já encerrou a investigação, não foi? Já concluíram por suicídio, não concluíram?

— E você? Chegou a alguma outra conclusão?

— Não importa se cheguei ou não, Inuyasha. O que importa é a conclusão da polícia. E eles já têm a deles.

— Talvez sim, talvez não, Kagome. Ouvi dizer que eles acharam muito estranho o fato de não haver qualquer impressão digital no frasco de veneno. Só no envelope plástico.

— Como assim?

— É isso aí. Dona Kaede resolveu suicidar-se, calçou luvas, foi ao laboratório às

escondidas, pegou o veneno, tirou as luvas, colocou o veneno num envelope plástico, livrou-se das luvas fechou-se na diretoria e tomou alguns miligramas de cianureto. Isso tudo parece lógico?

— Ela poderia não ter usado luvas. Poderia ter usado um lenço, que na certa está agora em alguma bolsa.

— Poderia sim. Mas, por quê?

— Por que o quê?

— Por que dona Kaede se preocuparia em não deixar impressões digitais no frasco

de linamarina?

— Não sei, Inuyasha. Por que dona Kaede se mataria?

— Aí está outra pergunta sem resposta. Por que ela teria decidido suicidar-se?

— Sei lá... um momento de loucura, o nervosismo causado pelo tal regime para

emagrecer...

— Ora, Kagome, se gordura fosse motivo para suicídio...

— Eu me mataria, não é?

— Como?

— Ah, deixa pra lá!

— Que mania você tem de dizer que é gorda, Kagome! Você é bem mais magra que a Ayame que...

— Deixe também a Ayame pra lá!

— Está certo.

Inuyasha esperou que uma pausa longa refizesse os dois daquela discussão. Depois, perguntou bem baixo, como se acalmasse uma criança:

— Me diga, Kagome, por que você se lembrou do regime de dona Kaede? Afinal, que eu saiba, ninguém toma cianureto para emagrecer...

— Ou linamarina...

— Ou isso: linamarina. Por quê, hein, Kagome?

— Por causa do bombom.

— Do bombom? Que bombom?

— Não se lembra? Em cima da mesa dela havia um papel de bombom.

— Acho que não notei. Fiquei o tempo todo na entrada da sala, agarrado por aquele

brutamontes do Naraku.

— Pois eu notei. Coitada! Acho que ela fazia regime só na frente dos outros. À noite, fechava-se com seus bombonzinhos para repor todas as calorias perdidas...

— Coitada da dona Kaede...

— Coitada...

— Outra coisa: por que você se surpreendeu quando o professor de química falou o nome do veneno?

— Cianureto?

— Você sabe que não. Quando ele falou "linamarina".

— Eu me surpreendi? Talvez... Achei estranho um veneno ter nome de mulher.

— Você já tinha ouvido falar antes em linamarina?

— Não.

— Eu acho que você sabe de alguma coisa, Kagome.

— Não sei de nada, Inuyasha. Não me pressione, por favor.

— Eu quero ajudar, Kagome. Fale comigo.

— É melhor sair, Inuyasha. Não tenho nada a dizer.

— Por favor...

— Me deixe em paz, Inuyasha!

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome, porém, não conseguiu ficar em paz. Por que um cadáver de 120 quilos haveria de desabar sobre todos os seus problemas? Por que aquilo, ainda por cima? Por que uma morte tão real, tão mastodôntica, a concretizar todas aquelas idéias sombrias que, cada vez mais, apareciam em seus poemas e ocupavam seus pensamentos?

E ela sabia de alguma coisa. Sabia mesmo? O que ela tinha visto? Alguém de avental branco, há quase um mês, mexendo no frasco de linamarina? E estaria mexendo mesmo? Não poderia ser qualquer outro frasco ao lado daquele? Quem acreditaria nela? A polícia? Como ficaria o seu testemunho depois que confessasse estar escondida no laboratório, na penumbra, sem óculos e lavada em lágrimas? E será mesmo que ela gostaria de expor-se assim, a todo mundo, a Kouga, a Ayame, a Inuyasha, à professora Rin, à professora Kikyou? Sem óculos, no escuro, chorando por um amor impossível para ela, mas que ela mesma ajudara a criar para outra garota?

Mas ela sabia de alguma coisa. Seria justo calar-se? Adiantaria falar? Ah, se ela tivesse Kouga... Se tivesse aquele peito forte sobre o qual debruçar-se, procurando apoio, sentindo aquele cheiro bom, aquele calor a abrasar-lhe os lábios, o gosto salgado daquela pele penetrando-lhe o organismo, misturando-se ao seu sangue, fazendo dos dois um único ser... Mas ela estava só. Não tinha ninguém.

_**Da morte não sei o dia,**_

_**mas posso saber!**_

_**-  
**_

_**-

* * *

  
**_

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**G**abi: Num é caraa??? Geral abusa das habilidades da K-chan, e ela se deixa ser usada e vou te dizer... isso vai acontecer por muito tempo ainda! Tomara que continue lendo a história amiga.. ela é realmente muito boa. Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: AHSUHASUASHUAHS cara ela é muito amiga deles, por isso não quer magoa-los mais com isso ela acaba se afundando em melancolia. E sim eles são super dependentes dela. Siim.. o Inu é um tudo, nesse capitulo então ele vai ser ainda mais próximo dela por causa da tragédia. Vamos ver no que vai dar... Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: Já disse que não me importo com suas demoras... suas reviews são sempre as mais legais por serem compriiidas!!! É amiiga... a Kagome gosta de verdade deles dois, ama sua melhor amiga e ama seu primo por isso ela esta ajudando. Não digo se ela vai continuar ajudando ou acabando com o namoro pq se não acabo com a fic. De fato.. .imagina os dois descobrindo... a Ayame ia e tornar lesbica? Ou será que ia rolar um a 3??? AUSHUHAUSH ta ignora o que eu escrevi agora. O Inu apareceu nesse... ta feliz? Apesar desse capitulo ser meio trágico né? Esse filme é muito bom, por isso eu tenho quase todo ele na minha cabeça até hoje... Que bom que não leu a história... acompanhe por aquii qe vai ser legal.. Sim eu faço shows de musica, toco em uma orquestra e canto na mesma. Beijoos.

-

-

* * *

**B**om gente, deu pra ver que a história tomou um rumo meio diferente do inicio, continua o drama dela ter que ajudar o namoro de sua prima com o seu amor, mais agora tem também a morte da querida diretora. **E**ssa morte será natural ou acidental? **S**ó acompanhando para saber.

**E**u fico por aqui... segunda se **D**eus permitir estarei de volta.

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	7. II — Paixão que mata Cap 13 e 14

_**O**i amigas!!!_

_**Já** estou de volta com mais um capitulo XD. **M**uitas coisas irão acontecer nele, portanto prestem atenção!_

_**M**eu final de semana foi ótimo, churrasco com a faculdade, cantata na igreja e muuito chocolate!!! *-*_

_**E**spero que todas tenham passado uma ótima páscoa! **F**rase marcante de páscoa: "**P**áscoa, época de agradecer aquele que lutou, morreu e reviveu por nós... obrigado **G**oku!!!"_

_HUAHSUAHSUHAUSHAUHSUAHUSHAUSH_

_**E**nfim, vamos a fic. **B**oa leitura!_

-

* * *

-

**I**nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de **R**umiko **T**akahashi.

**E**ssa história também não me pertece, é de **P**edro **B**andeira.

-

-

* * *

**13 — A sombra de um pesadelo

* * *

**

— Que coisa mais ridícula, Ayame! — Falar em casamento? Ridículo por quê, Kagome? Ele quer e eu quero. É o que mais quero na vida. Se for preciso, eu invento até o que não houver, só para os meus pais e os pais dele não mudarem de idéia. Eu quero Kouga para mim. Inteirinho e para sempre!

— Mas vocês ainda são...

— Somos um homem e uma mulher, Kagome. Perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Isso basta. E você tem tudo a ver com isso; minha amiga. Você ajudou

nosso amor a crescer. Você será a nossa madrinha!

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

— Mandou me chamar, dona Kikyou?

— Entre, Kagome. Sente-se.

A menina aproximou-se da cadeira indicada. Mas permaneceu de pé.

— Não é nada importante, Kagome. Disseram que você anda meio preocupada, calada, desligada das aulas. O que está acontecendo, minha filha? Ainda impressionada com o suicídio de dona Kaede?

— Hein? Com o quê?

— Com o suicídio de dona Kaede... Suicídio?

— Com o suicídio? É... acho que sim...

A vice-diretora aproximou-se de Kagome e colocou as mãos maternalmente sobre os ombros da aluna.

— Sei que foi duro para você, minha querida. Foi duro para todos nós. Mas todos temos de reagir. A vida continua. E a sua está apenas no começo. Vamos tentar esquecer tudo isso...

Esquecer?

— Ah, dona Kikyou, não vai dar para esquecer enquanto...

— Enquanto o quê, Kagome?

— N-nada, professora...

A vice-diretora, que assumira o posto de dona Kaede, estava agora controlada, sem os choramingos histéricos daquela manhã. Mas adiantaria falar com ela? Contar-lhe tudo? Estava claro que não.

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

— Mãe...

— O que foi, Kagome?

— Posso entrar, mãe?

A menina aproximou-se da cama da mãe e ajoelhou-se na beirada, como costumava fazer muitos anos atrás, quando havia mais um ocupante naquela cama.

— Mãe, eu preciso falar com você.

O quarto só estava iluminado pela luz fria da televisão. Recostada na cama, a mãe de Kagome estranhou um pouco a visita da filha.

— Está na hora da novela, Kagome. Você nunca me procura na hora da novela...

"Você é que não quer ser interrompida na hora da novela, mamãe...", pensou Kagome.

— Mãe... eu preciso de ajuda...

— De ajuda? Que espécie de ajuda quer agora? Você não é a senhorita-sabe-tudo?

— Eu não sei nada, mamãe...

— O que quer, então?

— Eu... eu estou sofrendo, mamãe...

— O que você tem, minha filha? O que está sentindo? Vou telefonar para o médico e...

— Não, mamãe. Eu não estou doente. É... é outra coisa.

— Outra coisa? Mas que outra coisa, menina?

Kagome avançou pela cama de gatinhas, como se quisesse novamente ser um bebê em busca da proteção do colo quente da mãe. Enrodilhou-se, de cabeça baixa.

— Nem sei como contar. Mas eu preciso de ajuda...

— Ajuda? O que você andou fazendo, Kagome?

— Mãe... você amava papai?

— Se eu amava seu pai... Que conversa é essa, Kagome?

— O que você faria se o amasse e ele não amasse você? Como se sentiria?

— Ora, Kagome, isso não são conversas para uma menina da sua idade!

— Mamãe, me ouça: o que você faria se tivesse encontrado o único amor de sua vida e ele estivesse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga?

— Deixe de besteira, Kagome! Você é muito criança para essas bobagens!

— Eu sou _mulher, _mamãe! Eu não sou mais criança. Eu preciso de ajuda!

— Você precisa é parar de ler essas bobagens que você anda lendo, Esses livros andam enchendo a sua cabeça de idéias que não são para a sua idade.

— Por favor, mamãe...

— Já acabaram os comerciais, Kagome. A novela já vai começar. Vá para seu

quarto agora e deixe de pensar em besteira.

— Por favor...

— E feche a porta. Minha cabeça está me matando!

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

— Essa menina anda estranha... Não sei...

— Vai ver, ela sabe de alguma coisa.

— Não creio. Ela teria dito. Para mim ou para a polícia. Talvez esteja imaginando alguma coisa. Ela é muito inteligente.

— Quer que eu fique de olho nela?

— Não sei... talvez... Mas discretamente. Veja com quem ela anda. Com quem fala.

Vai ver, não há nada com que nos preocupar... Mas eu não gostaria que ela dissesse alguma besteira pelos corredores sobre a morte de dona Kaede.

— Deixe comigo.

Naraku fechou a porta silenciosamente.

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome não poderia entrar em aula naquela manhã. Também não poderia ficar em casa, dividindo o espaço com ã enxaqueca da mãe. Quando o sinal tocou chamando para a primeira aula, continuou a andar, sem rumo, pelos quarteirões que rodeavam a escola.

Era uma daquelas manhãs geladas de outono e as ruazinhas estavam desertas. A poucas quadras da escola, uma pracinha minúscula, sem bancos nem nada, sobrevivia à especulação imobiliária, exibindo apenas uma árvore. Mas era uma árvore antiga, grande, majestosa, com galhos pesados que pendiam sobre o chão, formando quase uma tenda verde-escura sob a qual Kagome se abrigou.

Debaixo da árvore, a grama não mais crescia, e a menina se sentou no chão batido, meio coberto de folhas caídas e papéis de sorvete.

Já não tinha lágrimas para chorar. Todo o estoque havia empapado o travesseiro naquela noite, enquanto a mãe assistia à novela. Depois, embalada por seu próprio pranto, Kagome adormecera.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do sonho. Ela era a mesma princesa de um reino distante, a mesma de seus sonhos de criança. Mas agora era uma moça, â beira do mesmo lago de águas cristalinas onde os sapos aguardavam, pacientes, que uma princesa como ela resolvesse beijá-los e transformá-los em príncipes. A água a atraía, e ela desabotoou o corpete de fios de ouro. Estava só, sob um multicolorido dossel de folhagens através do qual a brisa compunha uma sinfonia acompanhada pelo murmúrio suave das águas do lago. Despiu-se completamente e mirou-se

refletida no espelho da água.

Já não era uma criança. Seus cabelos soltos desciam pelos ombros, apontando para seios maduros, eretos, pedintes do carinho de uma mão masculina. Suas mãos desceram pelo corpo, contornando uma cintura estreita, um ventre reto e percorrendo uma pele eriçada, excitada, úmida. Acariciou as próprias coxas e demorou-se descobrindo-se mulher. Um calafrio gostoso percorreu-lhe a espinha, subindo até à nuca e espalhando-se pelo cérebro como se fosse o gostinho do chocolate que se derrete mansamente na boca.

Estava pronta. Pronta para o príncipe encantado que viesse, que a tomasse, que aspirasse seu perfume e a carregasse nua em seu cavalo branco.

Uma gargalhada infernal arrancou-a de seu devaneio. Refletida junto ao seu corpinho indefeso, a imagem de um gigante ameaçador aproximava-se cuspindo baba e palavrões. Sentiu-se agarrada por braços peludos, e um hálito demoníaco de alho e enxofre a sufocou. Aterrorizada, olhou para a carranca do agressor.

Era Naraku.

Tentou gritar, tentou desvencilhar-se do abraço obsceno. Debateu-se, sentindo aquelas mãos imundas a apalpá-la, a desvendar cada canto do seu corpo, a apertar, a invadir, a profanar, enquanto a gargalhada transformava-se num arfar ofegante.

Sufocada, quase desmaiando, viu quando uma mão de aço abateu-se sobre o ombro do monstro e o arrancou de cima dela.

Era um cavaleiro altivo, de armadura de prata, pronto a defendê-la até à morte. Foi um combate de sonhos. As espadas reluziam e entrebatiam-se soltando fagulhas. Gotas de sangue salpicavam-lhe a pele nua cada vez que um golpe chegava mais perto. Até que, com um volteio, a espada do cavaleiro fez um círculo de prata no ar, arrancando a cabeça de Naraku, que rolou pela relva e foi desaparecer nas águas do lago.

O cavaleiro cravou a espada na terra. Olhou para a princesa e, ainda com o elmo abaixado, ajoelhou-se no chão, oferecendo seus préstimos.

Quem seria ele? Pendendo sobre a armadura, uma correntinha balançava.

A correntinha!

Sem vergonha da própria nudez, Kagome atirou-se em seus braços.

De repente, todo o cavalheirismo do herói pareceu desvanecer-se. Ele aceitou o abraço, esmagando-a com o peso da armadura. Onde ela buscava carinho, foi dor que encontrou. Outra vez foi agarrada brutalmente, agora arranhada em ferros como se uma jaula se fechasse sobre ela.

— Não!

Desesperada, ergueu o visor do elmo. Era Naraku novamente!

— Não! Socorro!

— Calma, Kagome! Eu estou aqui. O que houve?

Outros braços a enlaçavam. Desta vez sob a árvore da praça, aquecendo-a do frio da manhã.

Ela havia sonhado tudo de novo, acordada, como se tivesse enlouquecido.

— Calma, meu amor... Me abrace. Está tudo bem...

— Oh, Inuyasha... você...

Deixou-se soluçar baixinho, fungando como uma criança sobre aquele peito amigo que a toda hora se fazia presente.

Os dois deixaram passar todo o tempo de que Kagome precisava. E ela precisou de bastante tempo.

— Desculpe, Inuyasha. Eu ando nervosa, eu ando meio louca, falando sozinha, eu...

— Está bem. Você não está sozinha agora.

Era um bom amigo. Um amigo que Kagome até poderia ter aproveitado melhor se não o tivesse conhecido no pior momento de sua vida. Deixou-se abraçar, e sentiu aquecer-se aquela manhã que soprava gelada por entre as ramagens da pracinha.

— Obrigada, Inuyasha. Foi bom você ter aparecido.

— É a primeira vez que você diz isto.

— Como me encontrou aqui?

— Por acaso. Estava passando...

— Estava passando, nada! Você me seguiu.

— É claro que sim!

— Ah, Inuyasha! Você não toma jeito...

— Está mais calma agora? Quer falar sobre o que a está perturbando tanto?

— Eu... nada... é que... a morte da dona Kaede...

De que adiantaria falar-lhe de Kouga? De que adiantaria dizer-lhe de sua desesperança? Afinal, havia a morte da diretora, que os dois haviam testemunhado. Aquela morte os unia. Então era melhor tratar daquela morte. Inuyasha não tinha nada a ver com a outra. A outra morte, a morte-menina, que estava cada vez mais próxima.

— Você quer saber o que eu sei, Inuyasha, não é? É muito pouco, nem sei se adianta...

Inuyasha nada disse. Não insistiu. Se ela achava que devia falar, que falasse. Do modo e no tempo que quisesse.

— Pode não ser nada, Inuyasha. Mas, se for alguma coisa, isso quer dizer que dona Kaede não se suicidou. Ela foi assassinada.

Desviou os olhos do rapaz. O que tinha que falar agora era bem difícil, mas Inuyasha não precisava saber de todos os detalhes.

— Você já me falou de suas suspeitas, Inuyasha. Mas é que eu vi... eu vi uma coisa que... Bem, no primeiro dia de aula, eu entrei no laboratório sozinha. Nem sei por quê, acho que curiosidade, só...

É claro que ela não falaria de Kouga!

— O laboratório é escuro, com aquelas cortinas. Mas eu vi alguém, alguém de avental branco, que entrou e pegou alguma coisa. Eu me escondi e acho que ele não me viu. Depois fui ver o frasco em que ele tinha mexido. Na hora, não desconfiei de nada, mas depois...

— O que estava escrito no frasco, Kagome?

— Estava escrito "linamarina"... Inuyasha soltou um assobio:

— Quer dizer que alguém, às escondidas, pegou um pouco de veneno? Você viu quem era?

— Não. Eu... eu estava sem óculos. Eles estavam sujos e...

— Viu se era jovem? Ou velho? Se era homem ou mulher?

— Não... eu não tenho certeza.

— Era alto? Baixo?

— Só vi que _não _era gordo.

— Como?

— Não era obeso. Não podia ser dona Kaede.

— É muito pouco, Kagome. Para a polícia é muito pouco. Uma garota, sem óculos, escondida na escuridão do laboratório, vê alguém...

— Que não é gordo...

— Que não é gordo, pegando um pouco de veneno. Ele pode ter mexido em outro frasco, não pode?

— Pode. Só que, se mexeu na linamarina, temos um indício.

— Muito pequeno. Quase nada, para a polícia.

— Mas, se for real, temos alguém, três semanas antes do crime...

Inuyasha sorriu, paciente, como se explicasse a tabuada a uma criança.

— Kagome, todas as semanas, todos os dias, antes e depois da morte de dona Kaede, tem sempre alguém mexendo nos frascos do laboratório. Isso não prova nada.

— Sei que não prova nada, Inuyasha. Sei que muitos funcionários e professores estão autorizados a trabalhar com os produtos do laboratório. Mas alguém entrou lá e pegou um pouco de veneno para matar dona Kaede. E eu _vi _quando ele fez isso! Eu _sei _que ele fez isso!

— Ora, Kagome! Que mania a sua de sempre saber tudo! Se você falar disso à polícia, o máximo que eles vão pensar é que existe uma menininha querendo bancar a detetive...

Kagome calou-se por um instante, avaliando as palavras de Inuyasha. Sem olhar para o amigo, perguntou:

— E você, Inuyasha? O que pensa?

— Eu penso que você é a garota mais adorável que eu conheço. Não me importa se você quer bancar a adulta ou se quer bancar a detetive. Para mim, você é uma criança assustada. Uma criança que eu quero proteger. Proteger e am...

Criança?! O sangue subiu ao rosto de Kagome. Ela se pôs de pé, furiosa, disposta a... Mas um outro rosto, uma carantonha sinistra, recortada em meio às sombras indefinidas da folhagem,calou o protesto que estava pronto a explodir em sua garganta.

— O quê? Inuyasha, veja!

A folhagem mexeu-se e Inuyasha levantou-se apenas a tempo de correr, afastando os galhos pesados, e perceber o vulto de alguém que desaparecia na esquina oposta. Kagome refez-se da surpresa e alcançou o amigo.

— Quem era, Inuyasha? Você viu? Acho que alguém estava espionando a gente.

— Espionando? Chega de bancar a detetive, Kagome. Deve ser um moleque qualquer.

— Não parecia um moleque, Inuyasha. Que horror! Me abrace, por favor...

— Nem precisa pedir...

O rapaz enlaçou carinhosamente a menina e esperou que aquele coraçãozinho recuperasse os batimentos normais.

— Inuyasha, acho... acho que estou tendo outro pesadelo: eu juraria que era Naraku.

— Naraku? Bobagem! Se fosse ele, já nos teria agarrado pelas orelhas. Nós estamos cabulando aula, esqueceu-se?

* * *

**14 — A última carta

* * *

**

— Kagome! Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que faz aqui? Você nunca veio ao meu escritório...

— Papai, preciso falar com você.

— Mas, agora? Estou no meio do...

— Papai, eu nunca pedi nada para você. Estou pedindo agora.

— Bom, mas no domingo que vem...

— Não posso esperar pelo domingo, papai. Preciso de você _já._

— Certo. Mas é que...

— Não pode me arranjar cinco minutos, papai?

— Oh, é claro que posso! Venha, filhinha. O trabalho pode esperar. Vamos até à lanchonete. Quer um suco? Um guaraná?

Só o pai falou, até chegarem à lanchonete. Mandou vir o suco de laranja que Kagome concordou em aceitar e pediu um conhaque, desculpando-se com o frio daquele fim de manhã.

— E então, minha filhinha? Você não devia estar na escola a uma hora dessas?

— Saí mais cedo, papai. Precisava falar com você.

— Oh, você sabe que pode contar comigo! E então? O que está havendo com a garotinha do papai?

— A sua garotinha já cresceu, papai. Cresceu sem nunca ter conversado com você.

— É... você sabe, eu e sua mãe...

— Mas agora eu preciso de você.

— Pois fale, meu amor. Sou todo seu, você sabe. Você sempre foi a queridinha do...

— Pare com esses diminutivos, papai. Por favor. Me trate como gente. Me trate como um ser humano!

— Oh, oh, minha querida está mesmo brava hoje. Mas eu vou lhe dizer o que fazer. Olhe!

Com um grande gesto, retirou a carteira do bolso. Pinçou teatralmente algumas notas, dobrou-as, pegou a mão de Kagome, colocou o dinheiro sobre a palma e fechou-lhe os dedos, mantendo sua mão a apertar o punho fechado da filha.

— Aí está. Eu entendo dessas coisas. Nada como uma tarde de compras para mudar o humor da minha garotinha. É um presente extra do papai. Procure uma loja bem elegante e compre alguma coisa bem bonita para você. Um vestido, ou um desses... desses blusões coloridos de que vocês tanto gostam. Ah, eu lhe garanto que vai sentir-se melhor! Ah, ah, nada como uma boa compra para tirar essas bobagens da cabeça da queridinha do papai. Está vendo? Eu também sei

tratar você como gente grande, hein? Satisfeita?

Kagome olhava incrédula para o pai, procurando penetrar-lhe os pensamentos, como se tudo aquilo fosse um jogo prestes a acabar. O pai haveria de rir-se da brincadeira e depois ofereceria o ombro amigo que a filha viera buscar.

Nada disso, porém, aconteceu. O pai levantou-se, beijou-a apressadamente e jogou sobre o balcão o dinheiro para pagar a despesa.

— Agora eu preciso ir, filhinha. Foi ótimo você ter aparecido, mas o trabalho... você sabe, não é? Não vai tomar o suco?

— Não tenho vontade, papai.

— Então? Está mais aliviada, agora? Kagome olhou o pai bem dentro dos olhos.

— Quer nota fiscal?

— Como? Não entendi...

— Nada, não, papai. Adeus.

— Tchau, filhota. Gostei da surpresa. Apareça outras vezes. Mas não vá cabular aula, hein? Olhe os estudos!

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

— Mas como, Kagome? Você não vai almoçar?

— Estou sem fome, mamãe. Tomei lanche na escola.

— Desse jeito você vai desaparecer. Vai ficar doente.

— Mamãe, hoje eu encontrei papai.

A mãe parou a colher de arroz entre o prato e a travessa.

— Seu pai? Mas hoje não é domingo!

— Foi um acaso, mamãe. Mas tome: ele lhe mandou isto. E jogou as notas sobre a mesa.

— O que é isso?

— É dinheiro, mamãe. Ele disse que é um extra.

— Mas...

— Compre algo bonito com esse extra. Ele diz que faz bem. Você deve entender disso melhor do que eu.

Talvez, naquela tarde, a mãe melhorasse da enxaqueca.

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

— Boa noite, meu inimigo. Você sempre tem razão, não é?

A imagem rachada estava séria, rosto seco, sem uma lágrima.

— Aqui está. Está pronta a última carta de Ayame para Kouga.

— Como sabe que é a última?

— Eu _digo _que é a última.

— E depois?

— Depois... você me mostra o caminho.

O inimigo abriu-se revelando o armarinho de remédios. Vários vidrinhos, pílulas para enxaqueca, calmantes, estimulantes, comprimidos para o coração...

— Para o coração! Para o coração de Kagome, haverá algo? Cuidadosamente, leu cada bula, cada recomendação, cada alerta sobre efeitos colaterais, sobre doses exageradas. Com decisão, escolheu um dos frascos e fechou o armário.

Lá estava de novo o inimigo. Olhando de frente, sorrindo com tristeza atrás da rachadura.

— A carta está pronta. Ouça. E não fale nada.

_**E o meu amado o que diria**_

_**se eu partisse?**_

_**O que diria se estes versos**_

_**não ouvisse?**_

_**O que teria em suas mãos**_

_**senão um corpo dessangrado**_

_**cheio de carne, de suspiros,**_

_**de delírio apaixonado?**_

_**Faltaria, porém, o recheio das idéias,**_

_**a loucura e a razão,**_

_**que transforma um encontro sem graça**_

_**em tremenda paixão!**_

_**Mas não tema o meu querido**_

_**que esse amor desapareça,**_

_**pois ele é amado ao mesmo tempo**_

_**por um corpo e uma cabeça.**_

_**O corpo ele pode beijar, cheirar,**_

_**fazer do corpo mulher.**_

_**Mas a cabeça o possui, manipula,**_

_**e faz dele o que quer!**_

_**Haja o que houver, do meu amor**_

_**esse garoto foi o rei.**_

_**Digam a ele que com corpo e cabeça**_

_**eu sempre o amarei.**_

_**A marca desta lágrima testemunha**_

_**que eu o amei perdidamente.**_

_**Em suas mãos depositei a minha vida**_

_**e me entreguei completamente.**_

_**Assinei com minhas lágrimas**_

_**cada verso que lhe dei,**_

_**como se fossem confetes**_

_**de um carnaval que não brinquei.**_

_**Mas a cabeça apaixonada delirou**_

_**foi farsante, vigarista, mascarada,**_

_**foi amante, entregando-lhe outra amada,**_

_**foi covarde que amando nunca amou!**_

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

A noite já caíra completamente quando Kagome voltou para casa. Enfiara a última carta por baixo da porta do apartamento de Kouga. Agora, ela estava pronta.

O frio do começo de noite era cortante, e a menina apertou-se dentro da malhinha leve demais, apressando o passo em meio às sombras da rua mal-iluminada.

Mas uma das sombras não cedeu ao seu passo. Destacou-se, ao contrário, das outras e agarrou Kagome pelos braços.

— O quê?!

— Calada, menina. Não vai acontecer nada...

Gelada de surpresa e pavor, Kagome reconheceu o apertão, mesmo antes de erguer os olhos e deparar com aquela carranca assustadora:

— Naraku!

E não era um sonho. E não viria um cavaleiro enlatado, de espada de prata, disposto a defender-lhe a honra. Aquela era apenas a realidade. Da qual nunca se acorda.

— Quietinha... Isso é só um aviso...

A cara brutal abria-se num esgar que pretendia ser um sorriso, enquanto as mãos enormes cravaram os dedos nos bracinhos de Kagome, no limite de quebrá-los como a um graveto.

— Um aviso, mocinha: tem gente que acha que viu coisas. Mas, vai ver, não viu nada, só quer causar confusão. E essa confusão pode prejudicar pessoas. Não é isso que você quer, é? Claro que não quer... Senão, o causador da confusão pode ficar muito mais prejudicado ainda, sabe? Pode até deixar de ver qualquer coisa... para sempre! Juízo... estou só avisando... Juízo! Senão...

Um carro entrou na rua cantando os pneus e jogou a luz dos faróis sobre os dois. Kagome sentiu-se empurrada e bateu contra um muro enquanto o agressor se encolhia. Em um instante, estava novamente sozinha.

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

Andou calmamente até sua casa. Não estava apavorada. Mas o ataque de Naraku tinha significado muito mais que uma ameaça de morte. Significava que ela era mesmo uma testemunha importante. Alguém que podia desmascarar o assassino da diretora. Alguém que sabia demais. Alguém que tinha de morrer.

A mãe não estava em casa. Era a noite de jogar buraco com as amigas. Ultimamente, ela se enfeitava tanto para aquelas noites que, se Kagome não estivesse tão ocupada com o que tinha a fazer, pensaria que naquele jogo havia só um parceiro.

— Inuyasha também corre perigo. Precisa ser avisado.

O telefone tocou demais, mas Inuyasha não estava em casa. Tentou a livraria. Deixou recado.

— E agora? Adianta ligar para a polícia? Com quem eu falo? Vão dizer que estou louca...

Olhou para a janela fechada. Por um momento, pensou perceber o vulto enorme de Naraku do outro lado dos batentes, pronto a estraçalhar a murros a veneziana.

— Pode vir, Naraku. Eu não vou ter juízo.

Nem pensou em tentar localizar a mãe. Muito menos o pai. Quem, então? Quem acreditaria nela? Quem daria importância às fantasias malucas da menina sonhadora, metida a poeta?

— A professora Rin! É isso!

A professora de filosofia era a mais jovem da escola. Uma das poucas a quem os alunos chamavam de você. Certamente não por ser jovem, mas por ser a mais amiga dos alunos. A mais jovem, a mais amiga e uma das mais brilhantes do corpo docente. Rin acabara de defender brilhantemente uma tese de doutoramento em psicologia, na faculdade. Alguma coisa sobre educação por indução subliminar. A professora até já tinha conversado com a classe de Kagome sobre suas idéias e (naturalmente!) a menina discutira essas idéias, pois não podia aceitar isso de

educar alguém por indução subliminar. Um método de enfiar idéias à força na cabeça dos alunos, sem compreensão nem aceitação. Uma traição pura ao direito de pensar e de escolher livremente. Pura traição. Algo com que Kagome nunca concordaria. Mas Rin era maravilhosa. Era um charme. E apoiava as discordâncias com entusiasmo. Mesmo que fossem contra ela mesma.

Não foi fácil descobrir o telefone da professora mas, com um pouco de jeito, a secretária da escola cedeu e informou o número a Kagome.

— Alô.

— Rin? Sou eu, Kagome. Sua aluna. Lembra?

— Kagome? Claro que sim. A minha contestadora predileta e a minha companheira na descoberta de cadáveres. Oi, querida. Queria falar comigo?

— Eu preciso falar com alguém, Rin. E tem de ser você.

— Bom, se é sobre a prova da semana que vem...

— Não é prova nenhuma, Rin. É sobre o assassinato da dona Kaede...

— Assassinato? Você disse assassinato?

— É isso mesmo. Desde o primeiro momento eu não acreditei que aquilo fosse

suicídio. Só que eu não ia falar nada. Mas o Naraku...

— O Naraku? O que tem o Naraku?

— Ele me atacou, Rin. Há alguns minutos. Me ameaçou...

— O Naraku? Mas por quê?

— Eu acho que sei de uma coisa, Rin. Eu acho que sou uma testemunha.

— Todos nós somos, Kagome. Eu, você, o Naraku e o Inuyasha.

Nós entramos juntos na diretoria, lembra?

— Não é só isso. Eu acho que testemunhei outra coisa...

— Fique calma, minha querida. Assim, por telefone, não dá para conversar. Onde você está?

— Estou em casa. Estou sozinha. Minha mãe saiu.

— Onde você mora? Pego o carro e chego aí num instante...

-

* * *

-

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**G**abi: Pois é amiga, muito suspeito. Nessa história pode suspeitar de todo mundo que ta valendo XD. Desculpa pela minha demora, mas é só segunda que eu tenho tempo realmente livre pra fazer isso, por isso só posto nas segundas... a fic Tbm já esta terminando, acho que só mais dois capítulos, depois eu vejo isso. Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: O Inu é perfeeito né... infelizmnete não existem caras como ele T.T isso é triste cara. Sim a morte vai mexer muito com a cabeça dela, mas ela sobrevive...ou não. Vou ficar quieta ^^. Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: Amiga já disse que não me importo meesmo, é ótimo ler suas reviews, elas são gigaantes O.O e eu só posso postar mesmo de segunda em segunda T.T, mas enfim, de fato o compromisso deles se firmou, mas parece que a Kagome esta começando a se dar conta da importância do Inuyasha na vida dela, ele esta bem mais presente e ela esta percebendo isso. Eu não vou comentar sobre a morte estranha, pois se não vou estar dando muitas dicas, mais preste muita atenção nesses capítulos e nos que estão por vir, se não não ira entender o final (só quando eu li pela terceira vez o livro que eu entendi. Só por causa de uma frase que eu não tinha lido direito ¬¬). Sim eu canto e toco em uma orquestra. Toco flauta transversa e não canto lírico, canto MPB. Minha irmã toca violino e já tocou viola por um teempo e de fato precisa muita dedicação. Te espero no próximo capitulo amiga, Beijos.

-

* * *

-

_**É**__ isso ai meu povo, os capítulos estão ai e estão enooormes, a fic creio eu que já esta acabando, só mais 2 postes, ou seja, 4 capitulos. __**L**__ogo o mistério ira se resolver ^^_

_**U**__m beijo para todas_

_**J**__a ne _

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


	8. II — Paixão que mata Cap 15 e 16

_**O**__ooi!!! __**D**__esculpem-me por não ter postado ontem, mas minha semana está louca!_

_**S**__emana de provas na faculdade!_

_**L**__ogo conto com a compreensão de vocês..._

_**N**__essa semana ainda eu tento postar os dois últimos capitulo separadamente só pra dar um suspense ^^_

_**B**__oa leitura..._

_-_

_-

* * *

_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**P**__edro __**B**__andeira

* * *

_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

**15 — Eu nunca te amei...

* * *

**

Naraku poderia muito bem ter voltado. Poderia muito bem estar agora em volta da casa, pronto para cumprir as ameaças.

— Juízo! — disse ele.

— Juízo! — repetia o inimigo rachado, mais cruel que de costume. — Ah, o juízo de Kagome!

Ah, a paixão de Kagome! Ah, o amor de Kagome! Juízo...

— Esse juízo eu já perdi junto com o amor que nunca terei...

— Você perdeu foi a vontade de lutar. De lutar por aquilo que você quer.

— Ah, Kouga, Kouga... será que tudo que tenho feito não foi lutar por ele?

— Você luta pela vitória de outro exército. O exército de Ayame.

— É o único exército que tem alguma chance. O meu não pode ganhar nenhuma

batalha...

— O que tem o seu que os outros não têm?

— Ayame é linda! E eu sou feia!

— Ninguém, nunca, lhe disse isso.

— E que eu sou linda? Alguém disse?

— Inuyasha diz isso, o tempo todo. _Mostra _isso, o tempo todo.

— Mas Kouga...

— Kouga disse, na noite da festa.

— Aquela noite... Ah, se aquela noite nunca tivesse acontecido! Ah, se eu nunca tivesse conhecido aquele anjo! Ah, se aquela correntinha nunca tivesse roçado o meu rosto! Ah, se a sombra da noite não tivesse disfarçado a feiúra da bêbada gorducha caída na grama do jardim! Ah, se eu pudesse esquecer aquele beijo! Ah, se eu não fosse tão feia!

— Ninguém, nunca, lhe disse isso também.

— _Eu _digo! _Você _diz!

— Ninguém diz nada para você. Não adianta. Você nunca ouve.

— Eu vejo, eu sinto, eu amo!

— Sim, mas o que você _faz _consigo mesma?

— O que eu tenho de fazer, eu _vou _fazer. Esta noite.

_**Da morte não sei o dia,**_

_**mas posso saber!**_

Aos poucos, frase a frase, Kagome estava transtornada, como se tivesse discutido por horas com a mais teimosa das criaturas.

— E você... você será minha testemunha.

— Eu sou sempre sua testemunha.

— Primeiro tenho de testemunhar outra morte. A primeira morte real que chegou perto de mim. A morte feia. A morte grotesca. O assassinato covarde de uma mulher que sabia rir. Acho que eu devo isso a ela. Alguém a empurrou para a morte. Ela não escolheu.

— E você?

— Ninguém escolhe por mim.

— Naraku pode escolher...

Naraku! Kagome imaginou aquelas mãos enormes agarrando, apertando, estraçalhando. Lembrou-se do sonho, do pesadelo, da dor, da nudez, da espada ensangüentada, da brutalidade.

Que outro método usaria Naraku para matar? Linamarina? Um fino pó branco colocado em um envelope plástico? Não. Sem sangue, sem carnes dilaceradas nem ossos esmigalhados não seria uma ação de Naraku.

— Ninguém escolhe o meu caminho. Ninguém escolhe a minha hora. Aqui está a minha escolha!

Na palma da mão esquerda, o pequeno frasco de comprimidos.

— Kagome...

Na mão direita, a escova de cabelo começou a trabalhar. A demolir. Metodicamente, Kagome golpeou o inimigo uma, duas, dez vezes.

— Adeus! Vamos embora. Vamos juntos.

— Kagome! Abra!

A campainha tocou com insistência. Depois, batidas frenéticas à porta da frente despertaram parte da consciência de Kagome..— Já vou, Naraku. Já estou indo!

— Sou eu, Kagome. Abra! Eu trouxe a polícia!

Espalhadas pela pia e pelo chão de ladrilhos, milhões de imagens de Kagome. O inimigo se multiplicara ao infinito.

**O0O0O0O**

Foi uma Kagome diferente que abriu a porta. Uma mulher. Por fora, calma, adulta, controlada. A professora entrou apressada e abraçou a menina com o carinho de uma irmã mais velha.

— Trouxe a polícia comigo, Kagome. Podemos entrar?

Kagome hesitou. Não esperava aquela mulher com a polícia. Atrás da professora, entrou o mesmo investigador nervoso que cuidara do interrogatório no colégio. Como era mesmo o nome dele?

Kagome apontou o sofá da sala para os dois, como uma perfeita dona-de-casa que estivesse recebendo convidados para o chá.

— Algumas perguntas eu deixei de fazer daquela vez, na diretoria, Kagome — começou o investigador, sem perder tempo. — E eu sei que também houve muitas respostas que você deixou de dar. Você é menor de idade, e eu não posso chamá-la oficialmente para depor, se você não quiser. Mas, agora, que tal colocarmos essas perguntas e essas respostas em dia?

Kagome hesitou novamente. Mas, depois do ataque de Naraku, ela estava convencida de que precisava falar tudo o que sabia. O medo do que Naraku pudesse fazer não contava. Ela _devia _falar. E ninguém melhor para ouvir do que a polícia. A professora tirou um pacote de bombons da bolsa.

— Alguém quer um bombom?

— Obrigado.

— Não, obrigada.

— Eu é que estou nervosa por você, Kagome. Estou deixando de fumar e comendo doces para distrair a vontade. Um pouco de açúcar é o melhor relaxante que existe. Assim, eu me livro do câncer nos pulmões e estouro de engordar!

Ninguém achou graça. Ela deixou o saco de bombons na mesinha, em frente ao sofá, e ficou mordiscando um deles.

Conscientemente, claramente, como se cumprisse uma missão, Kagome começou a falar.

Deixou de lado o triste diálogo com Kouga, mas descreveu a visita ao laboratório naquela primeira manhã de aulas. Disse da penumbra, da falta de óculos, do vulto de avental, do frasco de linamarina, até das lágrimas.

— Você estava chorando? Por quê?

— Nada, é que... eu tinha tirado um zero em redação...

— Você?! — sorriu a professora, que a conhecia muito bem. — _Você _tirar um zero em redação?

Em seguida, Kagome falou da conversa com Inuyasha na pracinha e da suspeita de que Naraku os estivesse ouvindo às escondidas. Depois contou do ataque na rua. Da ameaça de morte. De Naraku.

— Então tudo se ajusta — comentou a professora, lambendo a pontinha do dedo suja de chocolate. — Naraku é o culpado. Foi ele quem você viu no laboratório.

Kagome sacudiu firmemente a cabeça.

— Não, não podia ser ele. Mesmo sem óculos, eu reconheceria facilmente aquela figura enorme. Não era ele. Era alguém muito menor.

— Coitadinha... Você passou por uma boa, não foi?

— Você fez muito mal em não me contar tudo o que sabia, na primeira vez, Kagome — censurou o investigador.

— O senhor acha que eu deveria falar tudo ali, na frente de todos, até do Naraku?

— Está bem. Talvez você tenha feito bem em não falar na frente do Naraku. Mas você poderia ter me procurado depois. Não é por você ser menor de idade que eu não daria atenção ao que você tinha a dizer. Às vezes, um pequeno detalhe é a última peça que falta para fechar o quebra-cabeça.

— Estou falando agora. Disse tudo o que tinha a dizer.

— De qualquer modo, a ameaça de Naraku contra você é suficiente para envolvê-lo no caso até o pescoço.

O investigador pegou o telefone e ligou para a delegacia. Do outro lado da linha, alguém recebeu a ordem para que se iniciasse uma caçada a Naraku.

— Suspeita de homicídio... Um elemento potencialmente violento...

Desligou o telefone e voltou-se para Kagome.

— O vulto que você viu estava de guarda-pó, não estava?

— Estava. De avental branco.

— Isso aponta para algum professor — raciocinou o investigador.

— Pode ser...

— Você poderia me ajudar mais, Kagome. Vamos tentar um jogo. Pense em todos os professores da escola. Um por um.

— Um por um?

— Sei que você estava nervosa, naquela manhã. Sei que viu pouco, por causa do escuro, das lágrimas e por estar sem óculos. Mas o pouco que você viu pode encaixar-se ou não no porte físico dos professores que você conhece muito bem. Se você se concentrar, poderá eliminar muitos, como fez com dona Kaede e com Naraku, por serem, ambos, grandes demais. Assim, eu poderia ter uma lista menor de suspeitos a investigar.

Kagome não respondeu. Já tinha dito tudo. Da morte da diretora já tinha cuidado. O resto era com a polícia.

A professora levantou-se bruscamente.

— Ah, não! Chega de atormentar a pobrezinha. Ela já passou por muitos apertos hoje. Agora, precisa descansar. É hora de irmos embora. Deixemos as tais comparações e eliminações para amanhã. Trate de dormir, minha querida. Amanhã, tudo parecerá mais cor-de-rosa.

O investigador concordou.

— Está bem. Descanse sossegada, Kagome. Vou deixar um policial aqui em frente, na rua, a noite toda. Você estará perfeitamente segura.

Kagome fechou a porta atrás dos dois. Agora, estava sozinha, com seu último dever cumprido.

Colocou um disco na vitrola e estendeu-se no sofá, embalada por uma canção suave, que falava em desalento, em solidão, em amores perdidos.

Sobre a mesinha, o pacote de bombons tinha sido esquecido, com um último, solitário, bombom dentro dele.

Kagome ainda não tinha jantado. Aliás, nem tinha almoçado naquele dia.

Pegou o bombom.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0**

O telefone precisou tocar três vezes para arrancar Kagome do agradável torpor que aos poucos tomava conta de todo o seu corpo.

— Alô...

— Kagome?

— Kouga... É você...

— Eu preciso de você, prima.

— Eu também preciso muito de você, Kouga...

— Priminha, ouça: Ayame deixou uma carta aqui em casa que... sei lá! Nem sei como explicar. Quando eu me encontrar com ela amanhã, nem sei o que falar...

— Você não gostou do poema?

— Não é isso. É que... Ei, como você sabe que é um poema?

— É fácil adivinhar, Kouga. Ayame sempre manda poemas para você, não é?

— Só que desta vez... é um poema estranho...

— Estranho...

— Eu queria que você me explicasse o que Ayame quis dizer com isso. Eu não estou entendendo nada...

— Ah, Kouga...

— Eu vou ler para você, prima. Quem sabe, até amanhã, você me prepara uma resposta?

— Até amanhã...

— Ouça, Kagome.

Kouga começou a ler o poema, pausadamente, com a voz insegura. Do outro lado,

estendida no sofá, Kagome acompanhava cada sílaba, cada verso, de olhos fechados, sem um som, mas pronunciando tudo para dentro de si mesma.

—...a cabeça o possui, manipula, e faz dele o que quer!

— Bonito, Kouga...

—... haja o que houver, do meu amor esse garoto foi o rei... O que ela quis dizer

com _foi o rei?_

— Continue, continue...

—... a marca desta lágrima testemunha que eu o amei perdidamente...

—... perdidamente...

—... assinei com minhas lágrimas...

—... com _minhas _lágrimas...

—... mas a cabeça apaixonada delirou...

Embalada pela voz do seu amado, Kagome agarrou seus próprios versos e declamou, esquecendo-se dos segredos e das promessas:

—... foi farsante, vigarista, mascarada, foi amante, entregando-lhe outra amada, foi covarde que amando nunca amou!

Durante um segundo de surpresa, Kouga emudeceu do outro lado. E foi quase com um grito que a compreensão de todos aqueles enganos veio à tona:

— Como? Como você conhece este poema? Acabei de encontrar debaixo da porta!

Apesar da tontura, Kagome percebeu o que fizera. Desorientada, tentou consertar o erro:

— Eu... eu não conheço...

— Você sabe de cor o poema! Você...

— Não, não é isso, Kouga... Ayame me mostrou. Ela...

— Você sabe!

— Não, Kouga, eu não sei de nada...

— Essa voz... Aquela tarde, ao telefone... Kagome! Era você!

— Não, não, Kouga, não era eu...

— As cartas, os poemas, o tempo todo! Era você, Kagome!

— Não, não...

— Como eu fui ingênuo! Pedi a você que respondesse suas próprias cartas! Todo aquele amor, toda aquela paixão, era você!

— Não era eu, não era eu... era Ayame...

— O tempo todo era você! O tempo todo eu a amei através das cartas, pensando que eram de Ayame!

— Eram de Ayame... de Ayame...

— O tempo todo você me amou, Kagome! Esse tempo todo!

— Não, não...

— Você me amou, Kagome!

— Não, meu amor, eu nunca te amei!

— Kagome, minha querida! Eu sempre te amei pelas tuas cartas, pelos teus poemas. Era você, Kagome! _É _você, meu amor!

As palavras de Kouga ressoavam longínquas dentro da cabeça de Kagome, que mergulhava cada vez mais num torpor de ausência, mas agora leve, gostoso, cheio de todas as palavras que ela tanto ansiara ouvir.

— Kouga...

— Kagome!

— Tarde demais... tudo tão lindo... mas tarde demais...

— Kagome! Eu não consigo ouvi-la direito...

— Estou tão tonta, Kouga... sono... amor... tão tonta... tão lindo... tão tarde... eu...

— Kagome! Kagome! Fale comigo! Kagome! Responda! Do outro lado da linha, só o silêncio.

— Kagome! Não me deixe! Kagome! Vou correndo para aí! Me espere! Meu amor, espere por mim!

* * *

**16 — Não há salvação!

* * *

**

Lentamente, o fone tornou-se pesado demais para os dedos de Kagome, que se abriram, deixando rolar pelo tapete a voz desesperada de Kouga.

O torpor inebriante tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Mas a mente permaneceu lúcida. Encerrada dentro de si mesma pelos olhos que nada mais percebiam do exterior, navegando docemente através das palavras maravilhosas que nunca esperara ouvir dos lábios de Kouga, Kagome repassou todos os acontecimentos daqueles dias de loucura.

"Tarde demais... Kouga, meu amor... você está vindo para cá... tarde demais. Eu esperei tanto... Tudo tão lindo e tão tarde... Kouga, meus braços estiveram à sua espera todo esse tempo, e agora não são mais capazes de abraçá-lo... Tarde demais..."

Como se viessem do outro lado do planeta, batidas violentas na porta penetraram os ouvidos de Kagome.

"Tarde demais... Kouga... Como você vai me encontrar? Como a Bela Adormecida? Cem anos à espera do beijo do príncipe? Você beijaria o meu cadáver daqui a cem anos, Kouga? De que jeito você vai me encontrar? Como a dona Kaede? Feia, grotesca, obesa, esbugalhada, arregaçada, com um envelope cheio de veneno ao lado? Ou como a Branca de Neve, numa urna de cristal, envenenada pela maçã?''

Ela teria deixado a porta destrancada? Ou algum invasor a arrombara? Sentia alguém a seu lado, alguém que a tocava. Falava com ela, talvez? Kouga! Lábios quentes colaram-se delicadamente aos seus, como a soprar-lhe a vida que fugia, e uma carícia leve, metálica, arrastou-se por seu pescoço. A correntinha! Kouga... O primeiro e o último beijo, sempre com Kagome caída, largada como um fardo, sobre a grama ou sobre o sofá... como um cadáver...

"Kouga... tarde demais... meu príncipe! Tarde demais... A maçã da bruxa estava

envenenada... maçã envenenada... linamarina na maçã... linamarina no bombom... bombom envenenado... É isso! Por que não pensei nisso antes? O veneno estava no bombom! No bombom! _Não havia _nenhum envelope plástico ao lado da mão da diretora quando eu encontrei o cadáver. _Não havia, _eu me lembro! Eu vi aquela mão gorda, foi a primeira coisa que vi. Não havia envelope nenhum! Mas havia o papel de bombom, em cima da mesa...

Depois, o papel de bombom desapareceu e surgiu um envelope com veneno ao lado do corpo. Quem pôs? Quem tirou? Naraku! Não! Naraku, não. Inuyasha mesmo disse que Naraku ficou agarrado no braço dele, na entrada da sala, o tempo todo. Naraku só nos arrastou para a diretoria para que houvesse duas testemunhas inocentes, insuspeitas, na hora da descoberta do cadáver. É claro! Por que ele estava com a chave mestra? Coincidência? Ele era apenas o cúmplice, encarregado dos trabalhos de apoio. Então... o ator principal era... era a professora Rin! Rin! Ah, por que eu não _vi _isso antes? Estava tudo na minha frente. Não vi porque não mais nada na minha cabeça, além dele. DELE! De você, meu amor! Você está aí? Está me ouvindo? Ai, eu não consigo falar! Mas alguém tem de me ouvir. Era Rin. No laboratório, a figura de avental. Era Rin! Meu amor, tente me ouvir, eu não tenho forças para falar... Tarde demais... Educação por indução subliminar... Educação forçada! Usar os próprios anseios de alguém para levá-lo a fazer até o que não quer. É isso. O bombom envenenado! Foi só deixar um bombom envenenado em cima da mesa onde dona Kaede passaria a noite trabalhando. Fechada naquela sala, sozinha, com sua necessidade de emagrecer, com sua fome que aumentava a cada minuto, e com um bombom...

Qual dos dois lados de sua vontade venceria? A decisão de emagrecer? Ou a gulodice de toda a sua vida? A professora Rin... Rin sabia qual o lado vencedor. O crime perfeito! O crime a portas fechadas! Depois, foi só sumir com o papel de bombom e deixar cair o envelope com veneno ao lado do corpo. Tudo perfeito... na minha frente! Alguém! Procure me entender! Eu sei! Foi Rin!"

Como em um disco fora de rotação, Kagome conseguia distinguir vozes e movimentos agitados sua volta, mãos que a seguravam, agulhas que a espetavam...

— Tragam a maça!

— Segurem com cuidado...

— É melhor apertar a correia...

— Salvem-na, por favor! Ela é tudo para mim!

"Foi Rin! Estão ouvindo? Ai, eu não consigo falar... Foi Rin! O bombom envenenado, a linamarina, foi Rin! Foi..._"_

O entorpecimento tomara conta de todo o seu corpo e as peças todas daquele quebra-cabeça imenso espalhavam-se desordenadamente por entre as células de seu cérebro. Apesar da tontura, tudo agora parecia fazer sentido, parecia encaixar-se. Mas, subitamente, a forma de montar o quebra-cabeça mudou, e uma nova consciência, terrível, macabra, surgiu como um pesadelo que antecede a morte:

"Não! Não é nada disso! Não! Não _foi _nada disso... As impressões digitais! Quem teve a chance de colocar as impressões digitais de dona Kaede no envelope de veneno? Foi ela! Só ela! Meu Deus! O bombom envenenado! Não é um só. São dois! O bombom! O bombom deixado sobre a mesinha... um bombom só, preparado para _eu _comer! Preparado com linamarina! Um bombom para a menina gorda, que não havia almoçado nem jantado... Ela disse que comia bom-bons porque estava deixando de fumar... Comeu os bombons normais e deixou um só no

saquinho. Envenenado! Com linamarina! Com cianureto!"

Sentiu-se sacudir, carregada. Quase nada mais percebia do exterior. Um toldo negro cada vez mais a envolvia corpo uma mortalha.

Bem perto dela, alguém falava nervoso e baixinho, mas as palavras perdiam-se no precipício da inconsciência que chegava.

—... não sei... intoxicação... envenenamento... se foi cianureto... não há salvação...

A mente de Kagome desligou-se do mundo.

**O0O0O0O**

— Calma, rapaz, estamos fazendo o possível...

— Faça o impossível, doutor! Salve Kagome!

— Me disseram que essa menina é um gênio...

— Não me importa o gênio, doutor. Eu quero essa menina! Eu quero essa menina viva!

**O0O0O0O0O**

Sou professora da menina, doutor. Qual o diagnóstico? Ainda não sabemos qual a substância tóxica... E qual o prognóstico? Ela viverá? Confie em nós, professora Rin...

**O0O0O0O0O**

— Doutor, esse rapaz se recusa a sair do hospital. Disse que vai ficar aqui a noite toda. Na sala de espera. Acordado...

— Deixe-o ficar, enfermeira. Deixe-o ficar...

— Mas o regulamento...

— Então faça de conta que não viu. Eu também já fui jovem, enfermeira. Eu também já me apaixonei. Como esse rapaz. Sei o que ele está sentindo...

**O0O0O0O0O0**

"Eu estou no laboratório? Está escuro, como no laboratório... eu estou sem óculos... como no laboratório... Kouga virá? Vai dizer que ama Ayame? Não! Ele disse que ama a mim! Kagome! Eu não quero morrer... Não me deixem morrer... Agora não! Kouga, me ajude! Você disse que me ama, disse que ama o que eu escrevi... Então venha me buscar... Me tire do laboratório, me tire do escuro... Eu já morri, Kouga? Já estou na urna de cristal? Onde está o meu beijo, meu príncipe? O beijo da grama, o beijo do sofá. o beijo da vida... Me devolva a vida, meu amor, para que eu possa dá-la de volta, inteirinha, a você..."

O horário de visitas no hospital já havia terminado, mas a mulher conseguiu esgueirar-se sem ser percebida e entrou na sala dos médicos.

Havia apenas um deles, dormindo como um santo e roncando como um porco, perfeitamente preparado para o plantão da noite.

A mulher apanhou um avental de médico, vestiu-o, retirou cuidadosamente o estetoscópio pendurado no médico adormecido, colocou-o no próprio pescoço e saiu sem um ruído.

**O0O0O0OO0**

"Está frio... eu estou no laboratório? Kouga não virá... eu não vou chorar... eu não posso chorar... o vulto de branco vem aí... vai mexer na linamarina... quer me dar o bombom envenenado... eu preciso saber quem é... preciso enxergar através das lágrimas... a lágrima pingou sobre a carta para Kouga... marcou a carta... Kouga vai descobrir que sou eu... Não, Kouga, não diga que ama Ayame... não me faça chorar, senão eu não vou reconhecer o vulto de branco... Está frio no laboratório... a aranha está com frio... Onde está a aranha? Onde está a cobra? Estão presas! Na urna de cristal! Junto com o cadáver de Kagome! Estão mortas, com Kagome! Socorro, Kouga..."

**O0O0O0O0**

— Onde está a ficha da paciente do 412?

— Está aqui, doutora...

— Quero ver.

A encarregada do andar entregou a prancheta à mulher. Estava tudo anotado. A substância tóxica já havia sido descoberta. Ela leu o que precisava e jogou a prancheta sobre o balcão.

Pegou o elevador até o subsolo, onde ficava a farmácia do hospital.

— Boa noite, doutora... — cumprimentou o sonolento atendente.

perguntou de um medicamento, um nome inventado na hora, algo bem complicado.

— Hum... não sei, doutora. Posso verificar na lista.

— Pois verifique.

— Deixe ver... não, não temos esse medicamento em estoque, doutora.

— Veja na administração se há algum pedido de compra. Preciso do medicamento até amanhã.

— Um instante, doutora. Vou telefonar para a administração. Talvez o plantonista possa informar alguma coisa.

Enquanto o atendente discava, a mulher, às suas costas, percorreu as prateleiras. Foi rápido encontrar o que precisava. Quando o homem desligou, ela já pusera um pequeno frasco e uma seringa de injeção no bolso do avental.

— Desculpe, doutora, mas não há pedido de compra para esse medicamento.

— Droga de hospital! Está bem, eu me viro de outro jeito. Obrigada, assim mesmo.

— Às ordens, doutora.

**O0O0O0O0O**

"Kouga me ama... me ama! Não quero morrer... não quero morrer... não sou dona

Kaede... tenho só quatorze anos... não sou obesa... _tanto _assim eu não sou... Você me acha gorda, Kouga? Você me acha feia? Esse frio... Meus pés estão frios... Estou na beira do lago? Do lago do sonho? Estou nua? Estou nua... O gigante! Estou vendo! O gigante voltou! Eu não tive juízo... Ele voltou para se vingar! Estou vendo! É Naraku!"

**O0O0O0O**

Na porta do quarto 412 havia uma tabuletinha onde estava escrito VISITAS PROIBIDAS POR ORDEM MÉDICA. Mas, àquela hora da noite, ninguém ficava de plantão pelos corredores para fazer cumprir as ordens das tabuletinhas. Assim, a mulher de avental deslizou sem problemas pelo corredor e abriu a porta silenciosamente.

**0O0O0O0O0O**

"Naraku? Não, não é Naraku... Onde estou? Aqui não é o laboratório da escola... Onde está a aranha? Onde está a cobra? Onde está o vulto de branco? O vulto de branco! Você!"

— Boa noite, Kagome. Como é? Está melhorzinha?

Apesar da escuridão quase total, Kagome reconheceu o vulto da professora, recortado contra o teto do quarto.

— Oh, vejo que você ainda está fraca! Mas isso vai passar. Sabe? Eu fiquei preocupada com a história do bombom. É... você me deixou preocupada. Ninguém sobrevive à linamarina. Ninguém sobrevive ao cianureto. Mas você não comeu o bombom, não é? É pena... Você poderia ter evitado tanta preocupação, tanto sofrimento...

Kagome tentou gritar, e a língua se enrolou, os músculos não responderam. Mas ela ouvia tudo, e enxergava o suficiente para aumentar o próprio terror.

— Você tem de admitir que foi uma grande idéia, não foi? Hein? Levar a polícia junto, na hora de cometer um crime! Hein? Oferecer o bombom envenenado nas barbas da polícia! Um lance de gênio, você tem de admitir. Mas você não comeu o bombom...

Naquele momento, quando Kagome havia recuperado todas as razões para viver, naquele momento em que ela havia finalmente conquistado o amor de Kouga, a morte estava ali, de avental branco, falando suavemente, com ternura até.

— Você não comeu o bombom. E confundiu a todos, a mim e aos médicos, porque tomou alguma outra coisa. Que falta de juízo! Sabe que foi difícil tratá-la até se saber com certeza o que você tinha tomado? Por que você tomou o calmante da mamãe? Você queria morrer? Por quê, queridinha? Se queria morrer, devia ter comido o meu bombom. Eu o preparei com tanto carinho... Ou devia ter tomado mais do remédio da mamãe. Pelo jeito, você tomou tão pouco... Só serviu mesmo para deixar você tontinha desse jeito. E para deixar todos nós preocupados.

Menina má!

Kagome tentava conseguir forças para alguma reação. Se conseguisse um grito, um só, no silêncio noturno daquele hospital, alguém viria socorrê-la. Mas todo o seu corpo permanecia paralisado, como um quase-morto, capaz apenas de ouvir... e de sentir medo.

— Você está me ouvindo, queridinha? É claro que está! Eu vejo pelo seu olhar que você está me ouvindo. Está com medo? Medo de quem? Do Naraku? Não precisa mais ter medo do Naraku. Ele está morto. Meu ajudante, meu único amigo de verdade naquela escola, e você me obrigou a matá-lo. É... foi você, não sabia? Pobre Naraku! Foi ouvir seus mexericos com Inuyasha e me procurou, todo alvoroçado. Eu o aconselhei a ficar quieto, mas o pobrezinho resolveu ameaçar você. Aí, quando você falou da ameaça para mim e para o investigador, você

me forçou a matá-lo. Ele acabaria facilmente preso e ia complicar ainda mais as coisas. Naraku raciocinava pouco, mas sabia demais. Foi uma pena. Uma pena mesmo...

Calmamente, a professora rasgou a embalagem da seringa de injeção. Espetou a agulha na borrachinha do frasco e fez a seringa aspirar o líquido.

— Os médicos já descobriram que tipo de calmante você tomou. Você está recebendo o tratamento certo. Que ótimo, não? Eu também acabei de saber o que você tomou. Foi _isto _aqui. Agora, tudo o que você precisa é da dose certa. Eu poderia injetar o remedinho nesse tubo que está levando soro aí, para as suas veias. Mas esse é um risco que você não quer que eu corra, não é? Alguém podia ter a infeliz idéia de analisar o tubo, e ia acabar encontrando traços do nosso

remedinho, não é? Também não será bom deixar marcas de injeção na sua pele. Por isso, vamos dar uma espetadinha no seu couro cabeludo. Mas não se

preocupe. Não vai doer nada. E _quem _vai descobrir uma espetadinha no couro cabeludo? Tudo certo. Como este é o remedinho que você tomou, amanhã todos pensarão que o tratamento não foi aplicado a tempo, e tudo sairá bem. Chega de preocupações, você não acha?

Sentou-se à beira da cama, sorrindo como uma enfermeira dedicada. Na mão direita, trazia a seringa com a agulha voltada para cima. Com a esquerda, começou a acariciar docemente os cabelos de Kagome.

— Queridinha... Você será a terceira. Mas não vai me querer mal, vai? Acho que você também quer acabar logo com todos esses problemas, não é? A primeira foi dona Kaede. Tudo tão bem feito, tudo quase perfeito, se não fosse certa garotinha que gosta de causar confusões...

As carícias aumentavam de intensidade, feitas com as pontas dos dedos, como se a professora procurasse o ponto certo para a agulha.

— Dona Kaede... Eu tinha de matá-la. A grande diretora, a grande educadora, querida por todos! E eu? Sempre à sombra dela. A ela, todos admirando. De mim, todos rindo. De mim, todos sempre riram, desde o tempo em que fui professora de química. Você sabia que eu fui professora de química? A melhor de todas, mas os alunos riam de mim. Por causa dela. Agora, ninguém mais vai rir, porque ela está morta!

A mão parou de acariciar a cabeça de Kagome e afastou-lhe os cabelos, descobrindo o local escolhido.

— Ora, não é que eu esqueci o algodão com álcool? Mas não fique assustada. Eu sei aplicar injeção muito bem. Não há perigo de infeccionar. Morra, queridinha. Assim... quieta.

A espetada doeu pouco e, em um segundo, o torpor que Kagome conhecia tão bem voltou a circular em cada uma de suas veias. Aos poucos, o quarto ficou ainda mais escuro.

— Assim... menina boazinha...

A voz e o comportamento daquela mulher davam àquela cena macabra o clima respeitoso de uma missa negra. De repente, como um sacrilégio, um ruído invadiu o quarto. Já quase mergulhada no esquecimento, Kagome viu o rosto da professora, ainda sorrindo. Mas viu sangue. Sangue que brotava da cabeça da mulher, escorria por seu rosto e vinha empapar a camisola de Kagome.

E Kagome sentiu cair pesadamente sobre seu corpo o corpo inanimado da professora Kikyou, a vice-diretora da escola.

-

-

* * *

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**G**abi: Pois é amiga está acabando... muitas coisas aconteceram nesse capitulo né?

Ela acabou de descobrir a assassina de Kaede e que esta tentando assassina-la também.. E agora? Espero que curta os dois últimos capítulos... Minha Páscoa foi muito legal, muito chocolatee!!! Haushuahs.. Beijos

**~*~**

**A**ya-chan: Calma amiga, o Inu não matou a velha hsuahsuhsa ele é bonzinho lembra? Desculpa por te torturar por mais um dia, mais não deu meemso pra postar ontem... Sorry. Olha amiga isso é uma copia fiel ao livro "A marca de uma lagrima" de Pedro Bandeira, se vc le-lo ira encontrar as mesmas palavras sem tirar e nem por, exceto no poste 4 capitulo 8 que eu fui obrigada a fazer modificações necessárias para o melhor coerência do texto e, obviamente, os nomes dos personagens principais que eu troquei pra Inuyasha XD. Amiga a Dark não vai aparecer por enquanto por algum tempo, eu ainda estou pensando em retomar o Inuyasha no BBB 2, mas ainda não há previsão pra isso... Desculpe. Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: Sim ele sempre chegando na hora certa, e agora será que ele chegou de novo? Ou foi o Kouga? Só nos próximos capítulos pra descobrir... É amiga eu to me sentindo igualzinha a você, nunca irei me esquecer de Inuyasha, qualquer dia desses eu pego meus DVDs e revejo tudo de novo pela 4 vez AHSUAHSUA. Mas esse anime é muito especial pra mim também, através dele eu conheci pessoas maravilhosas ^^ a parada agora é torcer pra sair o quinto filme né? Beijos.

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: Amiga ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça... EU SEMPRE LEIO SUAS REVIWES!!! Elas são as mais gigantes e mais legais pra se ler ^^. Logo não se desespere ao manda-las rsrsrs. Bom eu não vou comentar muito sobre os seus comentários se não eu vou estragar as surpresas pro final, mas vc tem uns ótimos palpites sobre o assunto rsrs. Sim já esta terminando, e fique tranqüila que a gente se fala sim, vou estar sempre presente aqui no site com uma nova fic. Qualquer coisa me add no MSN. Kagome(ponto)sama(arroba)hotmail. Beijos

-

-

* * *

**É** minhas lindas esta acabando, como já disse, vou tentar postar os dois nessa semana ainda separadamente, seria só mais um poste com 2 capitulos, mas acho que vou postar os dois capítulos separados ^^

**T**orçam por mim nessa semana de provas ok?

**B**eijos

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi


	9. II — Paixão que ressussita Cap 17 e 18

_**E**__ finalmente... __**último capítulo!!!**_

_**S**__im amiga, decidi acabar logo com a fic. __**E**__u ia fazer dois postes separados, mas não acho que eu vá conseguir postar antes, logo ai esta o final, espero que gostem XD._

_**B**__om... espero que curtam o final e esperem a próxima atualização, em breve estarei aqui com uma nova história __**(**__que eu ainda não sei qual XD__**)**_

_**B**__eijos e boa leitura!_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**E**__ssa história também não me pertence, é de __**P**__edro __**B**__andeira

* * *

_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

**III — Paixão que ressuscita**

**17 — Eu sei que ele me ama...

* * *

**

Kagome estava muito fraca por fora, mas tinha a primavera por dentro, como todos os seus pássaros e borboletas azuis. A batalha dos médicos tinha sido terrível. Inconsciente, ela não percebera aquela batalha. Ela só vivera aquela batalha. E, por fim, sobrevivera a ela.

Sobrevivera como se tivesse acabado de nascer, com o humor e a alegria de alguém que, a custo, foi arrancado da morte. De alguém que, à frente, só vê felicidade sem barreiras. O pai veio e, dessa vez, trouxe Helena (Ou seria Lúcia? Ou Cristina?). A mãe, agora que Kagome estava fora de perigo, tinha deixado o hospital para buscar algumas roupas, sempre com a certeza de que a filha passara por tudo aquilo só para agravar-lhe a enxaqueca.

Mesmo fraca e debilitada, em seu primeiro dia de plena consciência, Kagome portou-se mais como visita do que como doente, sorrindo sempre, brincando com voz alegre e transmitindo ânimo a quem se aproximasse de sua cama.

Duas batidinhas e entrou uma atendente, trazendo mais uma dose anônima de comprimidos.

— Bom dia, querida. Que bom ver a sua carinha animada desse jeito!

— Bom dia! Isso não é animação, isso é vida! Viver é lindo. Amar é lindo. Ser amada é mais lindo ainda!

— Nossa! Como está a nossa ressuscitadinha! Se todos os nossos doentes fossem como você, este hospital seria uma festa...

— Então vamos fazer uma festa. Precisamos animar este hospital!

— Você precisa é descansar sossegadinha para sair logo daqui. Todas as festas estão esperando por você lá fora.

— Eu dei muito trabalho, é?

— Se deu! Quando você chegou aqui. disseram que era envenenamento por cianureto. Naturalmente, isso não era possível, porque o cianureto mata em poucos segundos. Tinha sido um calmante, não é? Mas os médicos demoraram a descobrir o que era.

— Puxa, eu só tomei dois comprimidos!

— É, você teve uma forte reação. Às vezes acontece. Eu nunca confio nesses remédios. Eu trabalho aqui mas, quando estou nervosa, só tomo chá de erva-cidreira.

— Vou me lembrar disso, da próxima vez... — sorriu Kagome.

— O problema mesmo foi aquela professora louca. Ela injetou o mesmo calmante em você. Só que uma dose capaz de matar um cavalo! Se não fosse aquele rapaz...

— Kouga...

— É esse o nome dele? Você tem sorte de ser tão amada por um garoto como ele. Ele arrebentou um frasco de sangue na cabeça da tal professora Kikyou, bem a tempo de...

Era a última recordação de Kagome: o sangue esguichando na cabeça da vice-diretora, escorrendo por todos os lados, empapando sua camisola.

— Deu até na televisão! Agora, aquela mulher maluca está toda costurada, lá na enfermaria da prisão. Se não fosse o seu garoto...

— Kouga... ele me salvou a vida!

— Duas vezes! Foi ele quem encontrou você em casa, caída no sofá, e chamou a ambulância. Depois, ficou o tempo todo por aqui, pressionando os médicos, perguntando por você a toda hora, chorando...

— Chorando!

— Só arredou pé do hospital quando soube que você estava fora de perigo. Acho que foi em casa se arrumar para que você o veja bem bonitinho...

— Kouga! Chorando por mim...

A atendente ajeitou os travesseiros atrás de Kagome e preparou-se para sair.

— Você é uma garota de sorte, mas vai ter um probleminha para resolver.

— Um probleminha? Qual?

— Há outro garoto, não é? Apareceu aqui várias vezes, também desesperado, dizendo a todo mundo que ama você, que não pode viver sem você...

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Kagome.

— Esse é Inuyasha. Um rapaz maravilhoso. O melhor amigo que uma garota como eu poderia ter. Ah, se não fosse Kouga...

— Então você já escolheu, é? Um dos dois vai sofrer.

A alegria da sobrevivente diminuiu um pouco. Por nada deste mundo ela gostaria que Inuyasha sofresse. Mas ela estava amarrada para sempre pelo beijo apaixonado no jardim, pelo beijo da vida no sofá, pelo roçar da correntinha...

— Ah, Inuyasha, você vai ter de me compreender...

— Ah, Inuyasha, que rosas lindas! Obrigada, você é mesmo um amor!

**o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome teria preferido que a primeira visita não fosse de Inuyasha. Mas agora o rapaz estava ali, cheio de rosas e esperança, e ela iria fazê-lo sofrer. Ayame também sofreria, mas o que fazer?

"É melhor um fim trágico do que uma tragédia sem fim", pensou ela pela segunda vez..

— Senhorita Ilusão... a professora Kikyou enganou a todos nós, não foi?

— Quase que eu pago com a vida por esse engano... E o próximo seria você. Ela sabia que eu tinha falado das minhas suspeitas com você.

— Ela não pararia mais. Pobre mulher louca! A polícia já conseguiu levantar todos os dados para encerrar o caso. Falei com o investigador. Kikyou era uma mulher brilhante, mas a loucura estava tomando conta dela. Foi por isso que dona Kaede morreu. As duas eram grandes amigas, e a diretora estava percebendo os sinais de desequilíbrio mental que a professora Kikyou começava a apresentar. Primeiro, para protegê-la, encostou-a no cargo de vice-diretora, sem nenhuma função prática. Por fim, parece que ela estava cuidando da internação da amiga em

uma clínica psiquiátrica. Foi aí que os delírios de perseguição da professora Kikyou transformaram a amizade por dona Kaede em ódio...

— Que horror, Inuyasha!

— O estranho é que ela não perdeu a genialidade, apesar da loucura. Muita coisa ela falou à polícia, depois de presa. Ela imaginou que precisava de um cúmplice, se bem que poderia ter feito sozinha tudo o que fez. Naraku só serviu para caçar você e eu no pátio, de modo que nossa presença inocente na hora da descoberta do cadáver fosse uma garantia de que dona Kaede morrera sozinha e fechada na diretoria. E para abrir a porta com a chave mestra, é claro. Por coincidência, a professora Rin apareceu também e Kikyou conseguiu uma testemunha a mais.

— Pobre Rin! E eu que cheguei a pensar.

— Mas deixe eu lhe contar o que fez Kikyou para envolver Naraku. Ele estava com

problemas de dinheiro e ela o convenceu a roubar certa quantia da gaveta de dona Kaede. Depois, disse ao coitado que a diretora descobrira o roubo e que a única forma de livrá-lo da prisão seria matando-a. Só que dona Kaede jamais descobriria esse roubo, porque o roubo praticamente não aconteceu: a própria Kikyou tinha posto o dinheiro na gaveta para Naraku roubar. O dinheiro era dela mesma!

— Genial! Com isso, Naraku ficou nas mãos dela como um fantoche!

— Só que ele se apavorou quando ouviu nossa conversa na pracinha e resolveu ameaçar você. Aí, Kikyou ficou com medo que ele fosse preso e acabasse falando demais e o envenenou. Foi encontrado morto no quartinho onde morava, Com um papel de bombom ao lado...

— Coitado! Ele me assustava tanto, mas era apenas uma pobre vítima, como dona

Kaede...

— Ou como você. Até o investigador ficou espantado com a ousadia da professora Kikyou. Ela o procurou e o convenceu a irem juntos à sua casa, pois _devia _haver alguma coisa que você sabia e não dissera no interrogatório. Uma idéia brilhante: quando você aparecesse morta, quem iria desconfiar que o veneno estava em um bombom oferecido a você na frente de um policial?

— Eu não esperava aqueles dois. Eu esperava que Rin chegasse...

— A professora Rin chegou um pouco depois, quase junto com a ambulância que foi buscar você.

— Eu nem desconfiei quando Kikyou deixou o bombom sobre a mesa. Ela comeu todos os outros do saquinho... Quem havia de desconfiar que justo aquele último estivesse envenenado?

— Kikyou foi mesmo brilhante, Kagome. O plano para matar dona Kaede era perfeito. Ela usou o regime da nossa pobre diretora. Que pessoa obesa não comeria às escondidas um bombonzinho deixado sobre a mesa? Depois que nós descobrimos o corpo, ela ficou fazendo aquele papel de histérica até entrar sozinha na diretoria, pegar o papel de bombom e deixar o envelope com veneno ao lado do corpo, depois de pressionar os dedos de dona Kaede contra o envelope para marcar as impressões digitais. Sua única falha foi deixar o frasco do laboratório

limpo de impressões, mas este era um risco a enfrentar, pois não seria possível trazer o frasco até à diretoria, pressionar os dedos da diretora contra ele e depois colocá-lo de volta no laboratório.

— Isso tudo eu descobri, Inuyasha. Um pouco tarde, mas acabei descobrindo. No começo, pensei que a culpada fosse Rin, por causa das teorias dela sobre educação por indução subliminar. Mas depois eu percebi que Rin poderia ter apanhado o papel de bombom e deixado cair o envelope com veneno, mas não teria a oportunidade de pressionar os dedos da diretora contra o envelope, na minha frente. A única que ficou a sós com a morta e teve essa oportunidade foi a professora Kikyou. Eu pensei nisso tudo enquanto estava desmaiando naquele sofá. Tentei desesperadamente falar, contar tudo, mas a voz não saía!

— Como _não saía? _Você falou pelos cotovelos. Não calou a boca um só minuto. Você deu todos, os detalhes necessários à compreensão exata do crime. O investigador ficou admiradíssimo com a sua capacidade de dedução. Disse que você é um gênio. Graças a você, a polícia já estava atrás da professora Kikyou antes que a ambulância chegasse ao hospital. Você falou do bombom, do regime, de tudo! Eu ouvi tudinho!

— Como? Você _também _estava lá?

— É claro que eu estava, meu amor. Recebi seu recado na livraria e fui correndo para a sua casa. Aliás, a professora Rin também estava ao seu lado enquanto você a acusava de assassina...

— Ai, que besteira que eu fiz!

— Ela estava cuidando de você. O policial que guardava a sua casa quase chegou a prendê-la. Mas aí você virou o jogo e começou a acusar Kikyou.

— Mas Kouga...

— Kouga? — cortou Inuyasha com um tom de voz bem mais seco. — Sim, ele também estava lá.

Levantou-se e ficou olhando pela janela do quarto, que dava para o jardim do hospital. Kagome decidiu aproveitar a deixa e dizer o que tinha de ser dito, do modo mais rápido possível.

— Sabe, Inuyasha? Você é um grande amigo e eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa maravilhosa...

— Não sei se quero saber dessa coisa maravilhosa, Kagome...

— Eu quero que você saiba, Inuyasha. Eu estou apaixonada por Kouga e agora eu sei que ele me ama...

— Eu sou a pessoa menos indicada para você dizer que ama outro, Kagome. Porque você sabe que eu te amo...

— Oh, Inuyasha, compreenda... - O rapaz ainda olhava para fora.

— Eu sei, Kagome. Você falou o nome dele o tempo todo, durante o seu delírio. Em sua casa e aqui, no hospital. Mas, se você quer dizer que ama Kouga, diga a ele mesmo. Ele vem aí, acabou de atravessar o jardim.

— Inuyasha, eu...

— Não se preocupe comigo, minha querida. Acho que chegou a hora de eu parar de insistir. Fique boa logo e seja muito feliz, meu amor...

Caminhou até à porta e voltou-se para Kagome, sorrindo, como se as palavras da menina não o tivessem ferido como punhais.

— Uma última pergunta, Kagome: por que você não comeu o bombom que a professora Kikyou deixou sobre a mesinha?

— Bombons engordam, Inuyasha. E eu estou de regime!

— Quer dizer... quer dizer que você não queria morrer?

— É claro que não! Pensa que eu sou idiota?

* * *

**18 — Isso ninguém vai me tirar!

* * *

**

Ali, à sua frente, estava o garoto da sua vida. O garoto lindo como um deus, o garoto que ela havia ajudado a conquistar para a sua melhor amiga. O garoto por quem ela sofrerá mais do que imaginava poder agüentar. O garoto por quem derramara mais lágrimas do que pensava ser capaz de produzir.

Todo o sofrimento acabara, finalmente. Agora ele estava ali, amando-a como ela o havia amado em segredo, durante tanto tempo.

Havia, porém, alguma coisa que parecia não se% encaixar perfeitamente. Se Kagome fechasse os olhos e deixasse vir à mente as recordações daquele beijo no jardim, quando se sentiu mulher pela primeira vez, e daquele beijo no sofá, quando sentiu quase morrer de amor, a paixão explodia dentro dela, como ela mesma havia escrito: um, dois, três, sangue! E, dentro do peito, seu coraçãozinho disparava como a corrida de um coelho em busca da cenoura. De olhos abertos, o sonho não parecia o mesmo. Kouga estava ali, lindo — ah, como ele era lindo! — amando-a, querendo-a... O que mais ela poderia desejar? Kouga ajoelhou-se no chão, ao lado da cama, e tomou a mão de Kagome.

— Meu amor, minha prima querida! Você sobreviveu para mim!

— Kouga!

Por que ela se sentia assim? Por que não conseguia esquecer a expressão de derrota no rosto de Inuyasha? Remorso, talvez. Ela jamais teria querido magoar aquele amigo. Mas o que fazer?

— Ah, Kagome, eu sempre te amei e não sabia disso... Eu te amo e quase te perdi. Mas agora tudo vai ser diferente, não é, meu amor? Agora, só teremos felicidade pela frente...

— Felicidade sim, Kouga...

— Eu não sei dizer as coisas certas, minha querida. Eu nunca soube. Mas eu sinto como qualquer outra pessoa. E você... _você _consegue dizer tudo direitinho como eu sinto! Eu fui um tolo. Nas cartas que você escreveu para Ayame estava eu, inteirinho lá. Nas cartas que você escreveu para mim, estava você, inteirinha, me amando... E eu não via!

— Kouga, eu...

— Você vai ter de perdoar minha cegueira, minhas tolices... Eu nem sei como dizer agora quanto eu te amo. Acho que só digo o que sinto realmente quando você me dita as palavras... Quando eu digo o que você escreve, é como se eu dissesse realmente o que sinto!

Kagome olhou aquele rapaz bonito bem nos olhos. E sorriu.

— Você quer que eu lhe dite, neste momento, uma declaração de amor para mim mesma?

— Como, Kagome?

— Hum... deixe ver... poderia ser uma declaração arrebatada, como: meu amor por você, Kagome, é capaz de arrancar a lua de sua órbita! Ou submissa: eu me entrego a você — sou escravo do seu amor...

— Ora, Kagome...

— Pode também ser possessiva: com meus lábios, farei uma jaula de beijos para te

aprisionar! Ou pode ser uma declaração ecológica: meu amor é um lago — venha banhar-se nele!

— Kagome, você está brincando comigo?

— Pode ser exagerada: beberei o mar, se você for o sal! Ou pretensiosa: minha paixão destrói a dor, constrói a esperança!

— Chega, Kagome!

— Chega sim, Kouga. Chega de sofrer. Você pertence a Ayame. Amaram-se quando se viram e depois se deixaram perder em minhas mãos. Vocês dois viraram meus personagens. Chegou a hora de vocês se libertarem de mim e eu me libertar de vocês. Por acaso você deve se apaixonar pelo compositor se a música dele o ajuda a conquistar a namorada? Ou pelo pôr-do-sol, quando as cores criam o clima certo para que ela diga _sim?_

— Kagome, você não compreende...

— É verdade, Kouga, eu custei a compreender. Compreender que eu sou uma artista. Uma artista que criou os dois lados de uma paixão que só existia na minha cabeça. Mas o amor de você e Ayame é real. Vocês se amam, _apesar _e não _por causa _das minhas palavras. Se não sabem se amar sem elas, amem-se calados!

— O que você está dizendo, Kagome?

— Ou façam como todo mundo e busque inspiração em qualquer poeta, em qualquer músico, em qualquer pôr-do-sol, em qualquer lua. De preferência, procurem um poeta que não tenha sido beijado por você em nenhum jardim e de quem você não tenha salvo a vida em nenhum sofá!

— Mas eu não...

— Deixe-me, Kouga. Vá procurar Ayame. Eu sei que há uma grande verdade no meu amor por você. Uma verdade que não fui eu que escrevi. Uma verdade que foi escrita sem palavras, com um beijo, em um jardim de sonhos. Sei que jamais esquecerei aquele beijo, mas tenho de tentar. Devo minha vida a você. Duas vezes. Devo minha paixão a você. Para sempre. Mas eu não agüento mais. Tenho de esquecer o beijo. Tenho de esquecer você. Ou passar a vida tentando.

Kouga não entendia nada. Levantou-se num repente e segurou a menina pelos ombros.

— Esqueça tudo isso, Kagome. Esqueça as cartas, esqueça tudo! O que importa é que nós dois nos amamos... Vamos começar tudo de novo, meu amor...

Debruçou-se sobre ela, com os lábios ávidos por beijá-la. Kagome desviou o rosto e, com as mãos, tentou afastar o rapaz.

— Não, Kouga, por favor... eu não quero mais sofrer.

As mãos de Kagome espalmaram-se no peito de Kouga. A camisa afastou-se, revelando o peito nu.

— Kouga! A correntinha! Onde está a correntinha?

— Que correntinha, meu amor? Eu não uso correntinha...

Kagome livrou-se do abraço e, a custo, levantou-se da cama.

— Você... você não usa correntinha!

— Por que deveria usar? De que está falando, Kagome? Eu não entendo...

— Pois agora _eu _entendo!

Com o corpo mal coberto pela minúscula camisola do hospital, tonta pelos restos do veneno que ainda circulava em suas veias, Kagome estava com o rosto em fogo.

— Eu vi tudo errado! Eu criei a fábula falsa! O beijo no jardim, não era você!

— No jardim? Que jardim?

— O beijo no sofá, não era você! O frasco de sangue, arrebentando-se neste quarto e me salvando da morte, não era você! A correntinha, não era você!

— Kagome, você enlouqueceu?

Como louca, Kagome ria. Às gargalhadas, cambaleando.

— Como eu fui cega! Só enxerguei a fábula que eu mesma estava criando! Eu não preciso esquecer aquele beijo, Kouga. Eu disse que ninguém haveria de me tirar aquele beijo, e isso ninguém vai me tirar. Ele é meu!

Cambaleou tonta até à janela. Uma chuva miúda enregelava o jardim do hospital. E ela enxergou quem queria enxergar.

— Me espere, meu amor...

Arrastou-se como bêbada para a porta do quarto.

— Não, Kagome,! Você está muito fraca. Não pode sair da cama!

— Volte para Ayame, Kouga. Ela o ama. Você a ama. Agora eu tenho de consertar todos os enganos que eu mesma criei. Tenho de encontrar a pessoa que me amou como eu sou, sem fábulas, sem versos, sem cartas, com todos os meus problemas e as minhas loucuras. Adeus, primo querido. Volte para Ayame!

Enfraquecida, seminua, abriu a porta e correu pelos corredores do hospital. Suas pernas mal obedeciam e o frio do pavimento penetrava-lhe as solas dos pés.

— Meu amor, espere por mim!

Livrou-se de um atendente que tentou detê-la e chegou vermelha, ardendo em febre, à porta do hospital.

No meio do jardim, um rapaz levantou o olhar para ela.

— Kagome!

— Inuyasha!

Tropeçando, escorregando, Kagome correu pelas alamedas molhadas do jardim em direção aos braços que a aguardavam.

A chuva colava sua camisolinha ao corpo quando Inuyasha a abraçou.

— Inuyasha, meu querido! Eu preciso dizer...

— Quietinha, meu amor! Você já falou demais...

E os lábios de Inuyasha procuraram a boquinha trêmula de Kagome, calando, com um beijo apaixonado, tudo aquilo que não mais precisava ser dito...

A chuva apertou, encharcando os dois, como se quisesse dissolvê-los em um só corpo, num abraço eterno...

-

* * *

-

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**G**abi: Acaboou amiga T.T e ai gostou? Descobriu finalmente quem achou a K-chan XD... espero que tenha gostado amiga... te vejo na próxima adaptação ^^ Beijos.

**~*~**

**C**osette: Cara a Kagome só entra em furada amiga... Tentaram matar ela de novo, mas graças a Deus chegaram a tempo de salva-la. O Kouga não é um idiota completo, pelo menos ele conseguiu ver que era ela quem escrevia as cartas, mais ele é um burro mesmo assim... Pra mim também amiga, quando acabou no capitulo 167 eu fiquei me perguntando, e agora? Não te mais nada pra fazer? E então eu entrei numa comunidade e vi a fic O dia em que você me traiu... foi a primeira fic que eu li e a que me abriu para esse novo mundo que hoje eu amo de paixão XD. Espero que tenha gostado do último capitulo amiga... Beijos.

**~*~**

**A**ya-chan: Nossa sua review foi bem grande... adorei lol... vamos lá. Desculpe te desapontar e ter postado logo tudo de uma vez, mais eu tava vendo que ia ficar dois capítulos muito pequenos, então preferi postar os dois juntos mesmo. Infelizmente ela teve que acabar T.T. E eu também amoo a série dos Karas, li todos os livros e me apaixonei de verdade XD. As suas observações sobre o capitulo anterior foram boas, mas deu pra ver que você não acertou todas né? Espero que tenha se surpreendido com o final XD e acho que sua pergunta que não quer calar finalmente foi respondida não?! Espero que tenha curtido amiga.. te vejo na próxima... Beijos.

PS: Sua review apareceu sim na pagina de Reviews XD

**~*~**

**N**andinha82: Oi amiga... que bom que não comentou ahuhasuhas mas vamos a sua review. As vezes ficamos cega mesmo, ela tinha uma auto estima lá em baixo, logo não conseguia ver o que estava na sua frente. Talvez se ela tivesse dito desde o inicio seu amor por Kouga tudo teria sido resolvido, mas a fidelidade a sua amiga não a deixou fazer isso. Bom você praticamente descobriu a história toda antes... parabéns, sua dedução é ótima XD. Suas perguntas foram respondidas desse capitulo né? Que pena mesmo que acabou, mas começarei outra em breve XD. To esperando você me add... Beijos.

-

* * *

-

**É** minhas amigas... acabou! **O** mistério do assassinato foi revelado, a culpada está presa e nossa heroína está a salvo. **E**spero que tenham gostado, pois eu adorei postar lol.

**E**m beve estarei com uma nova adaptação, só não sei qual ainda ahsuhasuhsa.

**B**eijos

**J**a ne

**L**ory **H**igurashi


End file.
